


Swept on the Wind to Kokytos

by NineLaws



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of original characters but only because the show has only given me 4 to work with, Black Hat purrs, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, Flug has a 'sounds close to his ear' kink, Inspired by the film: Cell 211, M/M, Multi, OC's provided by my wonderful readers, Or at least elements of it, Prison AU, Prison Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Superheroes, Villains, Why did I commit to 5000 word chapter lengths?, heavy plotline, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineLaws/pseuds/NineLaws
Summary: Aeschylus, Seven Against Thebes 689 ff: "Since God hastens the deed so urgently, let the whole race of Laios . . . be swept on the wind to Kokytos' destined flood!"Dr Flug is a security scientist known for his visionary technology. Of course, this catches the attention of a maximum security prison meant for the supervillains of the world (also known as Kokytus because obviously, it needs to have a flamboyant title). But on his first day, the prisoners break out and take hold of Kokytus. Dr Flug finds himself trapped. Trying to help the outside authorities from the inside, he can only be grateful none of these villains know who he is. That doesn't stop a certain Black Hat from noticing him though.





	1. NPEM Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, There's no BH in this one, this is purely setting the scene but from here on out it's ALLLLL to do with BH getting up in on the show so fret not!

 

**~Day 1~**

Even with his ID card in a lanyard around his neck; officiating him as a new member of staff, two guards in powder blue uniform lined with white stared at him as though he'd just crawled out of a pit. For Dr Flug, that pit had been a prison far less dangerous than this one. It was unusual seeing such pale colours on prison watch, but it made sense with the sweltering heat of the island. They had helmets covering their heads but with their screens pulled up Dr Flug could see them rolling their eyes. 

Their eyes followed his wound-down window as they drove through the checkpoint. Dr Flug distracted himself with the new surroundings, those surroundings being fences, mostly. The doctor only had to glance at the high-tech electric system practically buzzing through the mesh. He recognised the pale white pulse almost radiating from the wires immediately.

“You have PureTech,” it was a statement, not a question, and the woman driving raised an eyebrow.

“Of course, you think we’d pull this off without it? You’ll see a lot of it in security around here; you’ll be working with it too,” she took a longer look at him, taking note of his clasped hands and raised shoulders. She looked back to the road ahead.

“The awe wears off."

“It’s, it's impressive for now,” he commented all the same with a small smile.

“Did you not read up on this place?”

“I...didn't have much time.”

He wasn’t lying. Previously Dr Flug had been working for the ‘Northern Penitentiary for Evil Minions’, but the authorities had heard about his ‘visionary’ work and decided he was wasting his talent in such a place. At first, Dr Flug had been reluctant to accept the employment change since NPEM had always treated him well, but that reluctance had been diminished as soon as he heard NPEM was transferring him anyway. It turns out they’d received a handsome sum for his services to be taken from them. With only enough time to pack up his lab, Dr Flug had been picked up and flown to his new job at the new prison.

Kokytus, they’d called it. Perhaps “the maximum security prison for the supervillains of the world," wasn’t flamboyant enough _._

“Well I can answer some questions for you, but you’ll be working with the current head of security, so they’re probably the best person, especially when it comes to what you’ll be doing here...which is new security designs right?” the woman continued. She had a lovely smile; her eyes were low lidded and dark like burnt honey. Her natural hair was a shock of curls that bounced ever so slightly with each rock on the road. Dr Flug was experiencing a lot of different emotions toward him today. Some better than others, like now.

“Yeah, it is. Thanks by the way," he nodded, the smile heard in his voice, and the woman smiled back before the expression dropped and she tilted her head.

“Shame you have to work here to be honest...you’re not going to be the same person you are now in a few weeks...hell, I give it a few days."

“I’m sure I’ll be o-okay, I don’t spend much time with the prisoners."

Three checkpoint stops later, and they finally reached the entrance. The car was parked to the right, and the woman nodded her head to the doctor, urging him to get out.

**~*~**

Standing before the main door, Dr Flug cocked his head to one side. It was smaller than he anticipated. He expected some grand foyer, but it just looked like an average building entrance. Dull greyish-white walls and a small window next to the front door.

“It’s so we can control the flow of people leaving," the woman explained without his question even being voiced. Dr Flug raised an eyebrow and wanted elaboration on such a comment when there was a call from inside.

“Officer Lazcano, come to the front desk immediately, it’s urgent,” it spoke, and the officer beside Dr Flug sighed.

“That’s me. Come on. I’ve got to take you to the main desk anyway."

 

* * *

Again, the reception looked like what your local dentist might have, as opposed to the entrance of a profound institute. The room itself was ample with bare walls and a bench on the left side. Straight ahead was a semi-circle desk where the receptionist sat behind it. There were two doors either side of her. The one on the right was barred off. 

Officer Lazcano and Dr Flug approached the desk. The woman immediately looked up to greet them, sparing a quick glance at the doctor's ID. Nodding to herself, she then left the desk to go through the door on the left. When she returned, there was an older man in the same officer uniform as Lazcano. But this man didn't seem as kind as the woman next to Dr Flug. His gaze was nearly as hard as the contours and wrinkles on his face.

“Right, you can drop him off here. We need someone to go get the visitors," his voice was oddly soft for his appearance. Officer Lazcano raise her shoulders and roll them back.

“They’re late."

“They’re here, and that’s all that matters."

Lazcano didn’t seem impressed regardless but didn’t comment again as she turned on her heel and headed to the door.

“I’ll speak to you later Doctor, enjoy the tour” she waved to him and Dr Flug waved back shyly before turning back to the new man. His little label read “Warden: De Noia."

“Nice to meet you, sir," Dr Flug raised his hand to shake with the warden and the man did so, his grip hard as iron. No surprise there. Up close you could see his skin was blotched with random spots of sunburn and tanned parts; he had a wide mouth pursed into a tight line and hazel eyes.

“Thank you for your efficiency regarding your transferral. We were hoping you would be here for the demonstration later on and it seems you've made it on time."

 _Not that I had much choice on how quick my transferral was,_ the doctor thought.

“What demonstration is, is that, sir?”

“We’re having two heroes test the current security of our isolation chambers. I’ve had my suspicions that one of the bastards in here has been slowly nullifying the barriers," he explained. Nodding his head in a gesture for the doctor to follow as they went through the same door the warden had entered. De Noia continued, “you and our head of security will observe the demonstration and see what you can come up with to strengthen the chambers. But before that, I’ll show you around. Your lab equipment will be moved for you to your new workplace."

Dr Flug nodded gratefully. Now his heart was thudding a little louder. How exciting! An actual demonstration of security against power levels comparable to authentic heroes!

There was a comfortable silence as they walked down the cold grey corridor. All to be seen were a series of offices on both sides, all with barred windows and reinforced doors. Just as the scientist was trying to determine the material used, the warden coughed a little awkwardly.

“So...care to explain the...get up?”

Dr Flug laughed brightly, tugging at the cloth covering his face.

“I’m surprised officer Lazcano didn’t ask me, nor anyone else yet."

“We see... a lot in here. I just wondered if it was something essential."

“Somewhat. I prefer it and ask for it to be allowed if that’s what you mean?”

Of course what they were both referring to was the fact that Dr Flug had a black hood that fastened around the base of his throat and was pulled up over his head, completely covering any glimpse of hair. He wore a beige coloured material mask from the bridge of his nose down. It was material he’d designed himself. Perfect for keeping his breathing unrestricted and his face unheated. Finally were the large black opaque goggles that did a surprisingly good job at indicating his facial expressions as they'd been technically altered to do so. In other words, you couldn’t see the face of the scientist; it was a good thing most of the locks here were fingerprint DNA scanned and not facial recognition.

“Yeah, it’s allowed. Good thing the locks here are DNA scanned and not facial recognition,” De Noia commented, and Dr Flug paused. Shaking his head with a small hidden smile, the scientist followed the warden through the next set of high-security doors. "You've gone through with your backup retina scans though right?"

"They organised it for me on the plane...s-so has you ever had any prisoners trick the DNA system? I’m aware, aware some have shapeshifting abilities," Dr Flug questioned as he peered at the electronic pad on the door they had just come through. A gloved hand to his chin.

“Hah, they couldn't even if they had shape-shifting abilities. These scumbags would be lucky to pull off a magic card trick in here. We have a PureTech barrier system."

Dr Flug immediately looked upward as though it would be there, shimmering above him like a force-field. But he knew better than that.

“Your distribution method is very subtle," he commented, and the warden seemed to shift proudly.

“Indeed, I’m pleasantly surprised you noticed. No one else has, including the fiends in here. So the level of your observation proves very promising regarding your new employment-"

“I’ll say. Have you sensed the pressure levels yet?” a new voice spoke up and Dr Flug near jumped out of his skin.

“Jeez, Doctor, you don’t need to scare him like that."

“He’s gonna have much worse to deal with in here other than me," the new individual walked around swiftly to hold their hand out.

“Doctor Zaheed. Pleased to meet you, Dr Flug." 

The chipper voice was in stark contrast to the almost monotone drawl of De Noia. The doctor nodded and shook the offered hand cast in teal surgeon gloves. Dr Zaheed had their hair wound up in a purple material, a headphone and microphone set was hooked under their ear. A white lab coat covered the completely black attire.

“Nice to meet you too. The pressure is in the late 40’s isn’t it? Any more and the...average staff members would start to s-suffer from the effects."

Dr Zaheed stood back, grinning. They brought a curled index finger to their chin, nodding slowly.

“Indeed, 46 exactly, but I want to hype it up to 47 soon."

“If my migraines start up again Zaheed, I swear I’ll take away your private funding privileges for a month," De Noia hissed, and the head of security design laughed.

“We’ll see,” was all they said quietly before turning their attention back to Dr Flug.

“I like the look, help with inspiration? I’ve been stunned by your work at NPEM."

“Not, not r-really but thanks. I’m impressed with the security here…n-not like I’m an inspector or anything...it’s just really new to me." Dr Flug stumbled before shrugging, and Dr Zaheed laughed again. It was a short, sharp and loud sound.

“You’re gonna get your chance to work with all the materials soon. But right now I’m setting up for our guests."

“Who are the heroes visitin-," Dr Flug was cut off and made to jump out of his wits again when there was a loud crackle on the overhead speakers.

“Warden De Noia, Dr Zaheed. They’re here."

 

* * *

Dr Flug watched from the door to the left of the receptionist desk. He’d been the last to walk through and just stood there dumbly as it closed softly against his back. The two heroes had arrived, Lazcano escorting them and she waved to him quickly.

“Solaria, Mr Jupiter. Thank you for being here today," the receptionist stepped forward and greeted them.

“Jack, please. Mr Jupiter makes me feel old,” the man barely fit in the receptionist room. His thick red hair matched the olive of his skin like fire matched wood. Anyone could recognise the great pendant around his neck, a glassy circle was encasing a slow-moving image of the planet Jupiter. His beige and white robes fell around his heavily built body like a king. His broad, friendly smile and the crinkle of his ochre eyes made you feel at peace around this gentle giant. He was an old hand in the hero game, been around for twenty-two years at least. He’d been creeping into retirement but was always needed for little jobs here and there, like now. 

Next to him; looking as tiny as a pixie, was Solaria. A new kid on the block but a definite fan favourite. In comparison to Jack Jupiter in his many shades of earthy colours, she practically shone. The end of her braids looked like they’d been dipped in glitter and her lipstick gloss was like melted sweets. The sprinkle of tiny white tattoos trailing up her arms and neck looked like stars in the night sky with her dark skin. Solaria wore smooth, sporty gear, a gradient of purples, blues and greens.

“No problem, the jet ride here was sweet," she shrugged light-heartedly with a smile. Lazcano grinned. De Noia stepped forward, hands behind his back.

“Dr Zaheed is ready if you’d like to follow me."

Dr Flug moved out the way as everyone started filing into steadily. He offered a shy nod to the two heroes who reciprocated. The scientist didn’t have much time to get excited about the interaction as two more guards pushed past. They’d come through the door behind the heroes and had been standing either side of the entrance, somewhat out of view. 

There was an unusual lack of staff members overall, were they somewhere else or did the institute make a habit of limiting personnel?

Dr Flug quickly read their tags, Carter and Abundis Sandoval. Carter had sandy hair and an upper lip that liked curling up in disgust whenever he looked at the scientist. Abundis Sandoval was less hostile and just ignored Dr Flug altogether. His dark hair cut short when his helmet was removed, and there was a tattoo behind his right ear of an obscure constellation.

Oh well, the scientist thought. He wasn’t going to make friends with everyone.

 

* * *

The ‘Test Room’ it turned out, was more like a ‘Test Stadium’. Dr Flug stood against the wall by the door as everyone moved into the middle save for Officers Lazcano, Carter and Abundis Sandoval. They stood lined up against the wall on the other side of the door.

Dr Zaheed widened their arms in a grand gesture toward the room. Specifically toward the small, box-like building in the middle. It was about fifteen feet up and across with one door at the front, heavily locked.

“Alright, we’ll cut to the chase. I want you both to take it in turns to go into the room and use as much as your power as you can to bash through or cause a dent or anything. I am going to lock it tight so when you’re ready to come out, knock twice. If you do manage to get through the building, you must stop immediately. Don’t keep going. This room we’re standing in is not as well padded," they chuckled, and the two heroes joined in on the laughter.

“Alright, who's first?”

“Age before beauty," Solaria bowed and offered the door to Jack Jupiter who rolled his eyes.

“Cheeky,” he playfully scolded before nodding to Dr Zaheed.

“Alright...I’ll turn the PureTech barrier down to 22% in this room-”

“Oh, can I do it?! I’ve heard so much about it!” Solaria suddenly jumped forward excitedly, and Dr Zaheed blinked before shrugging.

“Of course,” and followed the bouncing hero to the pad where they whispered the code and Solaria did the rest.

“Nothing happened. What’s going on?” Solaria sulked as she looked up and around the room, as though anticipating physical change. Dr Zaheed bent down to inspect the little pad.

“How odd, it’s not moving.”

“Shall I have-have a look?” Dr Flug offered, though he felt a little bold. Dr Zaheed didn’t mind in the slightest and if anything seemed eager.

“If you wish, perhaps fresh eyes are what we need...the passcode is…”

Dr Flug listened, nodded and bent down to check, clicking a few buttons the percentage began decreasing, and Solaria let out a laugh.

“You have the magic touch doc!”

“Indeed,” Dr Zaheed nodded thoughtfully. “Right, once it’s down, we’ll give it five minutes to dissipate from this room and then you can go ahead Jack," they explained and started unlocking the door. Lazcano took this break opportunity to dart over to Dr Flug much to De Noia’s aggravation. The warden wanted nothing but a show of immaculate discipline.

Dr Zaheed opened up the door to the smaller room and you could see only a glimpse of solid grey walls with a few speckled white dots over the plain plaster. Like someone had sprayed paint.

“You want me to go all out?," Jack Jupiter questioned Dr Zaheed before going in.

“These prisoners will," they commented in response, before closing the crushing door until it made a loud snapping sound as it automatically locked. Dr Zaheed stood back and motioned for everyone to do the same. That only consisted of De Noia who was not standing against the wall.

For a few moments seemingly nothing happened. Then there was a low thudding. Not unlike a distant heartbeat. Everyone leaned forward, straining their ears. There was a sudden, much louder bang and the room seemed to shake. Then there was another long silent pause. After about only five minutes in total, there were the two signal knocks at the door, and Dr Zaheed rushed over to let the superhero out. Jack seemed somewhat flustered, his hair sticking out more and his clenched fists shaking a little. Despite all this, there was a massive grin on his face.

“Some nice work you’ve got there, I barely managed to do anything." Jack Jupiter was known for his ability to make the gravity in a radius around him much, much heavier. But he could still manage it so with his added body mass and the weakness of his enemies; he could crush through almost anything. Dr Flug stepped forward to look into the room, and Dr Zaheed didn’t stop him.

“Can I go in?” the scientist requested, and they nodded.

“By all means, I never realised how sound proof it would be...," Dr Zaheed then continued discussing with Jack Jupiter about the conditions. Dr Flug could hear them from inside, the superhero was rather flushed and had asked for a drink, De Noia sent Carter and Abundis Sandoval to escort him.

Dr Flug was far more interested in the very shallow dents implanted in the floor and walls. Even the ceiling a little. The panels seemed secure however and the scientist marvelled at the expert craftsmanship. As he turned to praise the fellow doctor, there was a loud creak, and one of the panels from overhead splintered and fell on him.

The pain was delayed before the dull throbbing started in his skull, he whined and was only vaguely aware through his suddenly blurry vision that Solaria was helping him up. When had he fallen?

“Doctor? Can you hear me?” she asked softly, helping him out of the room where Lazcano and Dr Zaheed rushed over.

“Yeah...yeah, I can” he groaned, gently feeling under his hood. Yeah, there was the familiar hot, wet sensation. Blood.

“Take him to the infirmary immediately," De Noia instructed Officer Lazcano, and the woman nodded positively, looping her arm under Dr Flug and taking him out the room.

“I’d look at the ceiling," he joked quickly to the other doctor before he left.

 

* * *

 They were heading through another corridor before branching out into a much wider space. There were cells in here. Dr Flug could just about take it in with his wavering vision, and he heard Lazcano mutter.

“It’s a shortcut through this prison block. Don’t worry, those cells are well reinforced, and the PureTech barrier is strongest in here. You’ll probably feel worse for it."

If he did, Dr Flug couldn’t tell through nausea already seeping into his head from the dizziness. He was grateful when he entered the cool, clinical Infirmary where Lazcano helped him onto a crisp white bed. He lay down slowly and kept his breathing controlled.

“Doctor?! Doctor! Damn, where is she," Lazcano hissed after calling for the head of the infirmary. “Stay here, I’ll be back real soon," she told the scientist, and Dr Flug was only vaguely aware of her running off before he let himself close his eyes and slip into groggy darkness.

 

* * *

He couldn’t figure out how long he’d been out when there was the sudden blaring of a siren, the room drowning in red light. The noise was unbearable, like thousands of bells chiming all at once.

“What the-," Dr Flug muttered, rolling onto his side and then sitting up sluggishly. Despite the pain still thudding in his head, he knew something was wrong, and he should get out of there. After realising no one was in there. He left the infirmary, using the wall as support. He trudged down the crimson corridor, squinting as though it would help quieten the noise. God, it was horrendous. He could see the door at the end that would take him to the larger room with the cells.

A shortcut, he reminded himself.

Sliding through the small gap, he opened to let himself through; he found the sirens to be even worse here, echoing off the towering walls. He looked around for the next entrance and saw it across the way. God, why was this place so big.

Well, he knew why but still.

As he all but limped over, he was suddenly aware of darkness slinking into his vision. It wasn’t the same as before though, it was softer, like smoke. Looking around, he realised it wasn’t in his eyes. The room was being flooded with an inky black fog sweeping over the floor like morning mist in the winter over a valley. Something about this particular smog wasn’t as charming as a natural dew and adrenaline fired up in the scientist, his pain seemed lessened for it.

He started looking for a way out immediately, he stumbled quickly over to the door. Only to find it locked as he yanked at the handle. What...he was sure this was the door. Dr Flug tried the next one a few metres across to the left, but that too was locked. At this point, the smoke was thicker, and he could no longer see his shoes or anything below his mid-calf. Swiping his head left and right, trying desperately to ignore the urge to throw up that this caused him, Dr Flug looked for a way out. When finally he saw it, an open door. The smoke parted easily beneath him at first, but the scientist noticed it became thicker, like tar. Soon he had to force his way through it. That was until it caught fast around his ankles and he toppled forward. On the bright side, he was through the door but on the...not so bright side. The pain was back, and soon he was slumped into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 **I am thrilled to present to you an absolutely fantastic art piece by** Kayle Nosfera **,** ([Check out the Source](http://aminoapps.com/page/villainous-4971691/7620064/riot-shield-ninelaws-villainous-cartoon-archive-of-our-own)) **. This is exactly how I saw Dr Flug in his new get up! I'm obsessed with it! It's stunning! Thanks again to the artist!**

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PureTech* is a pretty high level and expensive technology brand. It works with a chemical formula dubbed as 'PureTech' that assists heroes and works against villains. It primarily works on a neurotransmitter level using spinal fluid. It's impressively adaptable (being used in microchips that then respond to PureTech gas and electricity, etc. Especially depending on the biology of the villain) and is only available at high-status institutions because it is still in experimental stage. In other words, places like Kokytus don't care about backlash on their villains because they're the worst of the bad and typical ethics are limited when it comes to them (outsiders don't care if they get hurt), because PureTech is still experimental and this leads to side effects such as fatigue, sickness and more. Even toward none villains in high, long-term exposure.
> 
> PureTech technically belongs to me. If anyone wanted to use it that's fine, just credit me ^^


	2. 5.0.5 is NOT part of the Medical Team

It was still so loud. Dr Flug was aware of this even before he finally came to consciousness. To add to that nuisance, it was also becoming very, very warm. Trying to shift away, he found that his arms and legs were still too heavy. Grunting, he opened his eyes. Blinking out the haze the best he could. How he wanted to go back to whatever slumber he’d found. But there was this great...blue bear in front of him stopping him. Dr Flug sighed, closing his eyes. God knows this was probably the first time he’d managed being ‘asleep’ in some time. Maybe if he just turned over more comfortably-

Dr Flug sat up straight away, ignoring the smack of pain that earned him through his head as the blood rushed through. His eyes snapped open, and he stared up at exactly what he previously thought he’d seen. A great...blue bear.

Oh no, oh no. Dr Flug did not sign up for this. Was it part of that weird black gas? What was that anyway-

Dr Flug couldn’t keep up with all the thoughts tumbling around in his head, and he decided on just sliding backwards until his back hit a wall and he curled his knees up to his chest. The blue bear cocked its head to one side before following him. It seemed it had been crouching and now shuffled over, remaining low to the ground. Dr Flug gulped, he looked around for some answer or an exit or anything.

Where even was he?! Taking a moment to breathe he recalled tripping through a door and assuming he hadn’t been moved it turned out he’d tripped into a...cell.

Who leaves a cell door open?! He hissed internally, but he didn’t have much time to get angry about it because the blue bear was still here. It hadn’t made any moves to touch him much less attack him.

“H-Hello...who are you?”

The bear blinked twice before a smile appeared on its rather...cute muzzle. The fact that there was a big blue bear in the cell didn’t worry Dr Flug as much as to why the bear was there and the confusion as to what had happened to get him here. He’d seen plenty of creatures of all shapes and sizes at NPEM after all.

The bear lifted a paw beneath the collar around his neck, attached was a large metal label that read, ‘5.0.5’. It had a bunch of other, smaller words underneath but Dr Flug didn’t pay much attention as the dizziness returned.

“Ah..pleased to meet you, are you...part of the medical team?” he managed before slumping forward. The bear stopped him from hitting the ground as he placed two paws on the scientist's shoulders gently. Shortly after doing this and as Dr Flug tried to breathe his way to proper consciousness again he was aware of a hard tug around his neck.

“What-”

Next thing he knew the lanyard was ripped from his neck. Dr Flug lifted his hands in defence, but the bear was moving away, standing to its full, rather impressive height. The scientist couldn’t follow the movements in the dim lighting, and the next thing he saw was a cup of water presented before him. Dr Flug took it gratefully and began gulping the liquid down. He didn’t realise just how dry his throat was until now. It made him feel infinitely better, and he finally found the strength to lift his head properly and thank the bear.

The bear just shrugged with a small, perhaps slightly confused smile. It was in the quiet moment now that the scientists head had stopped buzzing that Dr Flug realised there was still a horrendous noise coming from the rest of the prison. Standing slowly, leaning against the wall, Dr Flug spoke up again.

“What’s happening 5.0.5? Did they sort out the...alarm?”

The bear’s eyes were less bright now as it looked away. Dr Flug went to approach him when the bear turned suddenly gestured with paws spread out for the scientist to stay. With that the creature opened the door and started leaving, the scientist immediately stumbled forward to follow, but 5.0.5 spun again and repeated the motion patiently. Then raised a paw to his ear.

“Listen? For what?”

The bear didn’t answer, just closed the door behind him as he left. Dr Flug was ignoring his pain now out of annoyance of not knowing the situation. If there was one thing, he hated it was unaware of the current situation. Summoning all his strength to storm forward, he got ready to slide the door open when there was an almighty thud against the metal. Dr Flug stumbled backwards, heart skipping with fright.

“-fucking with Elrivina!”

“You know damn well she never wanted me, like hell she’d let me get away with anything like that! Your minions are always so temperamental.”

It was two voices, two men to be specific. Two disgruntled, yelling men be even more accurate. Once realising they weren’t going to burst through anytime soon, Dr Flug approached the door to hear them better. What on gods earth did these guards think they were doing?!

There was another thud against the door, probably someone being smacked and pushed up against it.

“Either way I should beat your ass based on the rumour alone. You’ve always pissed me off."

“You wouldn’t start anything; you heard the boss, we start throwing punches we’re gonna get put back in our cell.”

“Maybe it’s worth it, huh?!”

“Oh fuck off!”

Dr Flug left them to their yelling as he stood back and replayed the information in a whisper.

'Gonna get put back in their cell?’ Oh here’s a thought, guards don’t belong in cells. But do you know who does? Prisoners. So do you know what that means? The prisoners are somehow out of their cells, and Dr Flug is a door away from them.

By the sounds of it (as Dr Flug dared to get close to the barrier once again), those two weren’t the only ones making a ruckus. Exactly how many prisoners were out? How had they managed it? Why weren’t they leaving? Was the prison still under guard? One thing Dr Flug knew for certain was there was no point in dwelling in the cell questioning himself.

But was he going to brace going outside?

The scientist looked around himself. Dr Flug could better see the room now. It was large. Abnormally so. A bedroom, bathroom, living area. There were no doors to any of the chambers. It didn’t look like anyone lived here. Nothing was out of place or crumpled, and there were no signs of clothes or personal products. Unless the prisoners weren’t allowed it? The room began to spin a bit. Of course, his injury. He pulled back his hood before he tapped his fingers against the dried blood. Dr Flug grimaced. At least the bleeding had stopped. It was incredibly tender from the bruise no doubt swelling there that moment. Either way, that glass of water had helped along with the adrenaline shock.

Looking down at himself, he started to understand why 5.0.5 might have taken his lapel from him. Well, he hoped now that it wasn’t to alert some prisoner to the fact he wasn’t a prisoner. But he figured if that were the case it would have happened by now.

Did these prisoners wear a uniform? The last thing he needed was to waltz out in casual attire and get attacked.

Dr Flug began mooching around the room for anything that might help him and lone behold; for all the shit he was going through, he found a cabinet filled with greyish-blue prison wear. A pair of jogging bottoms and a choice of a vest, t-shirt and jumper. All the same bleak shade.

Taking off his clothes felt unbearably wrong in such a situation, and he just knew if anyone were going to burst through the door it’d be when his trousers were around his ankles. Fortunately, such a thing never happened, and the doctor continued scrambling into the new; much too baggy attire. It was complete with a pair of black pumps which (amazingly) fit him. Well, the material seemed to tighten around him for a moment, and he wondered for a moment if they were of a tech-elastic make.

Brushing fingers over the cloth covering his mouth, he wondered what he should do about it. Would it be acceptable to wear in prison? It wasn’t dangerous; it couldn’t cause harm, he couldn’t even really think of a flexible way to make it a weapon. He could at least wash his hood. Spying the sink in the bathroom, he tugged the headwear off and started turning the tap. As he rinsed off the blood as much as he could, he watched the tremor in his fingers increase as the reality of the situation dawned on him. Was going out the best idea? Maybe he should just stay hidden and wait it out? Maybe 5.0.5 would come back and-wait...if the prisoners were all out, did that make 5.0.5-

There was a slam of the door being opened. The scientist went into automatic mode and immediately ceased his actions and tugged the hood back onto his head. Only just clipping it in place around his throat and under the prison t-shirt when someone appeared in the doorway. Dressed in the typical uniform, this man had dark red hair combed over with streaks of copper here and there, his arms were a series of roses and thorn tattoos up to under his eyes, which were dark green eyes. Dr Flug didn’t recognise him, but he was very aware this man looked aggravated if a little shocked. Next thing the scientist knew, his arm had been grabbed, and he was being pulled out of his cell.

“W-wait, what are, are you doing?!” Dr Flug tried, resisting. The man only strengthened his grip.

“I don’t know how you managed to hide in here, but like hell, you’re allowed. You’re coming with me," the man didn’t look back, his accent was distinctly Scottish.

Guess Dr Flug didn’t have much choice in whether he would leave or not.

 

* * *

Water had started dripping over his goggles from his still damp hood, and he tried desperately to wipe it off with the back of his hand, but it was only smudging the droplets on his lenses. His vision was blurry. Even so, the fresh, clinical light of the central prison room near blinded him. The strain made his injury throb, and he groaned quietly. He almost heard the man in the front roll his eyes.

Now out in the open, Dr Flug had a visual on the situation, though it did very little to reassure him. He got several glances immediately from a whole array of people, well, villains. None of the many eyes appeared to be friendly, but hey, maybe he should be glad they weren’t judging him.

The young man looked down on instinct even as he was forced to shuffle along. He risked glancing from side to side to see the situation. For one the room was an absolute mess. Sheets, toilet roll, supplies, items of clothing, bandages and so much more strewn about the ground and over the railings. Dr Flug instinctively looked over at the door he’d tried to get through before when stumbling from the infirmary. It had scratch marks on the surface. But it seems like whoever had gone at it hadn’t been successful.

Regarding those that were in here, well. That was quite the assortment. Hairs stood on the back of his neck as Dr Flug recognised a few, from TV and some of the NPEM reports (a lot of these villains had minions in NPEM). For instance, Rubi Wretch, Solstød and Madame Cobra watched him pass. The scientist tried his hardest not to stare. The whole situation was insane; he was a few feet away from international threats.

Daring to look up further, he saw a few cameras high on the ceiling. One or two were cracked. It looked as though someone had thrown something at them. But a few were still working and intact. Dr Flug gave off a quiet hysterical chuckle when he thought about jumping up and down waving his arms to the camera’s screaming, ‘it’s me, Dr Flug, get me out of here!’.

Even so, could they see him? All the prisoners were out, but the doors were closed, no one seemed to be doing anything dangerous save for the few spats and throwing toiletries around. Dr Flug quickly recalled what De Noia had said. Something about them being unable to use any abilities with the PureTech system in place. Then how did they get out? It hardly seemed like recreational time. Unless it was? Dr Flug’s head was starting to hurt even more than before. All these questions and no answers. He didn’t have time to ponder further as he was brought to a stop vaguely in the centre and the man turned to him. Up close, Dr Flug could read his name tag: 22, Corc.

Corc looked him up and down with a scowl.

“So who the fuck are you?"

“Me?”

“Aye, Christ, you’ve got a sixteen-inch skull. Your name?"

“I’m...I’m…”

“Amnesiac? Come on; you don’t know anything?”

“F-Flug-”

“Flug?”

“Flugzeugabsturz."

Corc blinked twice before shaking his head with a growl. Turning away, he called for someone. Dr Flug felt his knees wobble as two more villains approached him. He was going to have to start developing a believable story and fast. The others were now standing either side of Corc were a man to his left, bald with dark, scarred skin and the sleeves of his prison uniform torn off. His eyes had no distinctive sclera, iris and pupil were just filled with a gold colour. The girl on the right had a soft looking, large white mohawk leading to her lower back, bright blue lipstick and blue ring-like tattoos around her fingers.

“Who is this?" The woman spoke. Her name turned out to be Yolanda. Number 19.

“I-I’m new...only transferred today."

“Transferred?” the man with golden eyes; Aurum, hissed.

Shit. Dr Flug didn’t mean transferred. He meant registered here today. Or locked up or anything else but transferred! The villains in here didn’t get transferred. They were thrown in Kokytus as soon as they were caught for their heinous deeds.

“Yeah, from...free society to prison. G-Get it?” the doctor chuckled again but was cut off with a sharp inhale as Corc stepped up and way too close for comfort.

“Yeah I get it, doesn’t mean I like it. How come you didn't come outta your cell when the place went under lockdown?"

“Yeah about that…I was registered in today and the guards...didn’t like me much. We got in a bit of a...t-tiff of sorts, and they knocked me out, I came to only about 15 minutes ago" he wrung out his wrists, nodding as though to convince himself this is what happened.

The trio seemed sceptical at first but glanced to his head injury, and Corc shrugged.

“Not surprised, the wardens here are fucking scum," he was backed up by the mutters of agreement from the other two inmates

“S-so...what’s h-happening now?” Dr Flug tried, glad his story had been accepted.

“Boss said to play nice. She’s sorting out the negotiations with the warden bastards."

“Asking for what?" Dr Flug exclaimed quietly, leaning away as the man hissed at him.

“Don’t know, something for everyone but you know...I reckon they’re taking too long. The authorities are only going to crack down harder on us if we don’t do something soon, so we’re gonna tell others to band with us and make a stand. We want to demand shit now," he grinned. His fellow inmates nodded eagerly, and Dr Flug gulped.

“Well...I guess...good luck with that."

“You’re going to help us."

“I am?” Dr Flug squeaked, and the trio chuckled.

“We need a lot of people or else, of course, this isn’t going to work," Corc smirked nastily.

“I don’t-”

“Quit with that shit now," Aurum surged forward and caught the scientist by the front of his shirt, “it wasn’t a request-," the goon was cut short as he was lifted from the back of his shirt by a giant blue paw. The scientist watched, blinking as 5.0.5 calmly held the squirming man about three feet from the ground.

“Put me the fuck down now you squishy fuck," the man snarled, continuing to writhe as 5.0.5 made a soft, whining noise like he was confused.

“It-It’s okay 5.0.5. You can put him d-down. Did you need, need something?" The scientist tried, stepping forward, hands raised and the bear seemed satisfied with this. Lowering the other to the ground. The second he did so, the man crouched and yanked a small sharpened tool from his shoe.

“What the fuck-,” Corc gasped.

“5.0.5, move!” Dr Flug cried. Grabbing the gold-eyed man’s shoulder from behind. On edge, the man spun fast. The blade went through the material in front of the scientists face before going through the skin. Blood pulsed and poured through the cloth and down Dr Flug’s neck as he covered the tear frantically, his breathing going haywire. The man seemed to realise what he’d done, and his eyes widened. By now a lot of others were watching, some in shock, others in amusement.

“What the fuck were you thinking? You know the bear is associated with the boss!” Yolanda rushed forward and snatched the weapon out of Aurum’s hand.

“You’re damn right he is."

They all turned woodenly and with quiet gasps as a young woman stepped forward. She had bright cerise fringe, the rest of her hair; a bright green, was tied in a high ponytail. Her prison uniform was a tank top and shorts with black leggings underneath along with the conventional prison pumps. Hands adorned in black fingerless gloves had now grabbed the shoulder of the man where Dr Flug had tried to restrain him before. The one eye with a golden iris widened and she grinned at Aurum, revealing remarkably sharp canines.

“What’s your name?”

“...”

“What’s your fucking name, pal," she repeated. The same chirpy voice never failing. Now the man gulped and hung his head.

“26, Aurum.”

“Thank you," she smiled and let go. With that, she patted 5.0.5’s arm and knocked her head to one side for the bear to follow. She left with a skip in her step. The two others from the pack approached Aurum, eyes full and skin somewhat flushed. The fear was undeniable in their eyes.

Meanwhile, 5.0.5 first looked to the still bleeding and now shaking scientist with an expression of horror. Taking the arm of Dr Flug, he pulled him in the direction they’d been heading previously. Dr Flug didn’t look back at anyone. His fingers dug into the soft blue fur perhaps a little too hard.

 

* * *

Dr Flug tried hard to fight the tears burning in his eyes as the pain surged through him. The stress was adding to his headache and he wanted to find some dark corner somewhere, curl up and sleep. But instead, he was taken over the main floor to the cell at the end. The door was open a fraction and the boss opened it without hesitation. She sure didn’t look like what Dr Flug expected but who was he to judge anyone at this point. This was all so confusing. Being gently ushered in, the scientist felt more comfortable with 5.0.5 by his side. The cell was dim and looked like the one he’d been thrown into except for the fact this one looked like someone had lived here.

The boss jumped up and onto the bed, lying on her back with a satisfied smile. Closing her eyes. Dr Flug just stood against the wall as 5.0.5 fetched him a wet tissue from the bathroom. The scientist thanked him quietly. The bear made a grunting noise to the girl, as though communicating.

“I don’t care, he’s not here right now. The sheets smell good."

The bear paused before growling softly again.

“Not unless you tell him," she quirked, opening one eye and hissing irritably. There was more ‘talking’ back and forth between them until the girl sat up straight.

“No way! Why should he get the bed? You don’t want the bed right?” the boss turned to the scientist who jumped and shook his head.

“N-no, it’s fine." He gurgled a little at the blood seeping into his mouth and he flushed from the grim sound. The girl sure looked unimpressed before settling back down again. Dr Flug slumped down to the floor, hitching his knees up to his chin. He breathed deeply a few times.

“Why am I here?”

“5.0.5 brought you here”

“But why? I...I can’t understand him," he explained apologetically and the boss gave an overly dramatic sigh.

“He reckons you might be helpful.”

“To your o-operation?” the scientist tried.

“...Maybe, haven’t decided yet."

“You seem pretty relaxed for someone who is, is in charge of this whole th-thing."

“So what. What happens will happen but nothing is going to happen right now so spit the blood out your mouth and I don’t know...just wait. Be thankful we dragged you out of that situation."

“Th-thank you for that," the scientist managed. Licking his bloodied lips and wincing. He wanted to get as much information about this as he could but he was hardly succeeding.

“I heard you were going to negotiate with the wardens.”

“Hell yeah.”

“What are you going to ask for?”

“You to shut up mostly. I’m tired now," with that the girl turned over and fell silent. Dr Flug blinked and turned to the bear who just shrugged.

 

* * *

Dr Flug had retreated into the corner, it was dimly lit and Dr Flug could only distract himself with the noises vaguely heard from outside. The scientist didn’t sit with his spine against the wall because it only made him feel more cornered. Then again, his back was starting to hurt just hunched forward with his knees to his chin like this. He could see the boss sleeping on the bed several feet away but it felt wrong to watch her. 5.0.5 had stepped outside and you could see the shadows of his feet under the doorway. Must be guarding the cell or something. For such a cuddly looking creature, he was scarily strong. Dr Flug stretched. The blood that had dried on his throat felt gross and he tried to dab at it with his not-so-damp-anymore tissue. He sighed, leaning back he was stopped by a hand around his throat and warmth against his spine.

The scientist froze.

“Now why are you in my cell?" a voice whispered against the cloth covering his ear and the doctor dropped his arms immediately, breath hitching in his throat. The voice was like liquid sugar, sickening yet sweet. There was a gravelly timbre to it, like getting chipped nails caught in fabric.

His cell? What did he mean?

“Silence isn’t much of an answer. Yet I still want to know why you are here...I don’t even think I recognise you."

The scientist felt his eyes start watering a little with the heat from his cheeks. Whoever this was, they needed...to...move.

“I...I’m new...the guards left me in the main room when the gas started, I was knocked out,” he managed, his voice not nearly as quiet as the assailant behind him.

“Is that so? Troublemaker are you? Well...I guess we all are” the voice chuckled and the scientist's fingers twitched. He immediately tried to get out of the grasp but the hand held fast to his throat. Dr Flug hung his head and closed his eyes.

"The guards are such cowards for people working in Kokytus. I thought you were one of them at first but they don't tend to abandon their own. Especially when they can rarely find anyone to work here. Suppose you were just unlucky on your first day...or maybe luckier than you'd think."

Dr Flug listened to the drawl of words mostly spoken as thoughts aloud as opposed to the scientist directly, but he didn't care. He'd panicked momentarily at the talk of him being prison staff but relief had been like a drug when it seemed this person had also been fooled. The throbbing in his head had ceased just listening to him.

"Why are you in my cell? Don't think I've forgotten about that," the voice continued.

“5.0.5 brought me here."

“Bloody bear, he would. I need to have words with him."

The thumb of the hand brushed against the skin of his throat gently and felt the ridges of dried blood.

“You’re bleeding." It was a statement, not a question.

“Was," Dr Flug managed. Trembling, he looked down and opened his eyes blearily, trying to steady his heartbeat. But to no avail.

"Why would that be?"

"Guards...didn't like me much during tra-r-registration."

More chuckling, more heat trickling down the spine of the scientist.

"I doubt it was the guards. It was another inmate wasn't it?"

Dr Flug fell silent. For a few seconds, all he could hear was his own elevated breathing. Then the voice got closer (as close as it could with the hood still over his head).

"Wasn't it? I expect answers as soon as I ask the question," he growled. Voice no longer reflecting any form of kindness. Dr Flug cursed himself for how it still made his toes curl.

"I-it was, it was an in-inmate," Flug gave in, his neck arching back and he could have sworn it sunk into the shoulder of the other. Might explain why he was pushed away after a few seconds.

“Hmm...fights already. Though I told them I’d throw them back in their damn cells if they played up," he muttered, more to himself than the scientist. Dr Flug thought back to what the men outside his own cell were saying and then to the girl boss...wait so did that mean...she wasn’t the one pulling the strings around here?

“Right, well you’re going to leave this cell. Even if the bear resists, you will insist. There's no point having you here with us and until I know more about you, you're gonna stay with the others...err..."

“Flugzeugabsturz."

“It’s a good idea to obey me, Flug, let’s leave it at that. Demencia here will pass on my orders to you and the others."

Dr Flug looked up to the girl on the bed who seemed unaware of the whole thing and shivered.

 

Does he know who I am or is it just a nickname? It's still weird to hear that voice say my name.

 

“Who-who are you?” the scientist tried after a few moments. The person chuckled. Dr Flug squeaked.

“You’re not going to tell anyone about this conversation so I doubt that matters."

With that, the hand slid away. Dr Flug noticed the drag of fabric against this skin which suggested this person was wearing gloves. The heat behind him also disappeared and the scientist dared to turn around after several cold minutes.

There was nothing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of info on the OC villains mentioned, again, they're only for background use but here you go:
> 
> 10\. Solstød. Name: Danish, means Sun Shock. Nationality: Danish  
> 4\. Rubi Wretch. Name: Spanish (Ruby), Wretch meaning: a despicable or contemptible person. Nationality: Portuguese  
> 19\. Yolanda. Name: Greek, means Violet. Nationality: South African  
> 26\. Aurum. Name: Latin, means Gold. Nationality: Canadian-Kazakhstan
> 
> AND Starring the wonderful villain OC by NessakaV,  
> 6\. Madame Cobra. Name meaning: Venomous Snake. Nationality: Egyptian


	3. How much Damage can a Hat do?

Demencia; her name turned out to be (though now Dr Flug realised he should have paid more attention to the tag on her top: 3, Demencia) turned over and looked in his direction.

“He came here, didn’t he?”

Dr Flug felt his heart jump uncomfortably and his shoulders hunched forward.

“D-do you mean the person who...who was talking to me?”

Demencia sat up and cocked her head to one side.

“He didn’t mention his name?-”

5.0.5 opened the door then and placed a large blue paw on Dr Flug's shoulder. As though aware that he was needed. Demencia didn’t continue whatever comments she was about to make and simply got up with a jump. She headed to the bathroom. Dr Flug turned to the bear after a few moments. Trying to ignore, ‘he didn’t mention his name?’.

“Hey there 5.0.5, I’ve been...told...that I have to leave” he tried and the bear seemed to inhale slowly, opening his mouth when Demencia called from the other room.

“See, I told you he wouldn’t need this guy. Just take him out, you can’t argue."

The bear looked up toward the bathroom but didn’t try and ‘say’ anything let alone argue. Turning back to the scientist, he offered a little smile and then led him through the door.

 

* * *

So now Dr Flug was sitting by himself next to his cell. He’d struggled to move away from 5.0.5 but the bear eventually had to leave. Making very little eye contact and next to no conversation, he rested against the wall. He’d spent a considerable amount of the time eyeing the large clock embedded in the wall up ahead, it had one large crack through it but seemed to be working fine.

9:23am.

If he arrived at 7 am, got a short tour, saw the heroes, went to the infirmary, got knocked out, this was all probably around 8:15 am. He didn’t know how long he’d been knocked out but if it was 9:13 am now, he’d been dragged from his cell by Corc around 8:35 am, 5.0.5 had taken him to the other cell for about 8:50, he’d been...spoken to and then dragged out probably for 9:10 am, he’d been sitting in the group for a painful 10 minutes now so yeah. It all made sense. He’d only been knocked out for 20 minutes? All this had happened in 20 minutes? He couldn’t believe it.

Still, it wasn’t exactly like the doctor imagined a mutiny of the top villain prison in the world to be. The other villains occupied themselves almost casually. Whether that meant they were talking with one another or simply minding their own business. Really it was only a matter of time until one of them came up to the scientist and asked about his identification out of bored curiosity.

“Ahem”

Oh, here it was.

Dr Flug looked up to face the woman before him. She was older. In her mid-forties perhaps. Dr Flug didn’t recognise her. She stood above him, arms folded. She was well built, a lot of muscle training had gone into her stature no doubt. Hair chopped to the ears was a coal-black in shade, she had a wide mouth and long lashes. A pale grey jogging jacket had been thrown over her shoulders and over her prison-issued t-shirt.

“日本語を話せますか？"

“私は少し日本語を話すことができます、ごめんなさい," the scientist stood and offered a short bow. The woman shrugged. At first, she’d been surprised when Dr Flug started speaking but now it seemed as though her suspicions had been confirmed. She wasn’t going to be understood in her native tongue completely. He checked her name tag: 16, Maboroshi-shi. The scientist suddenly noticed the small machine in her left hand and the scientist watched; wary at first, as she brought it to her mouth and spoke into it. Quick and soft.

Holding the machine out, it whirred for a few seconds before a monotone voice rang out.

“You hungry too?”

The question surprised him. He hadn’t really thought about it. Pausing and almost focusing on any potential hunger in his stomach, he found himself nodding.

“Yeah...a little bit."

“A few of us have been talking about what to do about food. The boss hasn’t said anything to us since early this morning when we got broken out."

As though on cue another inmate who had been nearby approached. A young, very pretty woman with milky skin, long blonde hair that framed a sweetheart face with plump pink lips, big eyes and arched eyebrows. Her prison tank-top was pulled low.

“How come you’ve only just been designated? I watched 5.0.5 drag you from the main cell," she had a distinct accent, New Zealand?

“I-I’m not sure…” he shrugged and she reciprocated. It was then that the doctor started wondering why everyone was so...friendly? Well, for the most part, his lip was still sore from where the blade had sliced through after his last interactions but even so. Even this new girl sat a few feet away from him with a sigh as though she were a stranger in the park sitting on a nearby bench.

Dr Flug spied her tag: 18, Gorgon.

“I reckon you should go ask your blue bear buddy about the snacks."

“Wh-why me?!” the scientist almost exclaimed. It wasn’t that he was scared at the prospect. If anything he’d be happy to be around 5.0.5 again, the bear seemed to calm him down. It was more the growing assumption he could be used as means to an end around here. Was it because he was new? Should he develop a dangerous back-story to deter people?

"Geez, fine. Don't then," she rolled her eyes and tossed back her long hair. Looking away.

Dr Flug didn't do anything for a few moments. He just stared at the ground and shuffled his feet awkwardly. Then, in a rush of haste, he stood up and walked into his cell. 

 

 

* * *

 

**~Day 2~**

 

It had nearly been 24 hours. Nothing had happened. After slinking into his cell yesterday, he'd gingerly closed the door and slumped onto the bed. Dr Flug felt awful and the strain and confusion of it all was making him feel even worse. Really, what on earth were the authorities in this place doing? The scientist hadn’t seen nor heard a peep from anyone on the outside. Was there a reason for this?

During his time fluctuating in and out of uneasy sleep the day before, the scientist had even contemplated that this was an elaborate simulation test. But several factors along the lines of the facts he'd been injured and so forth had convinced him that just wasn't the case. He sure wasn't going to risk going outside and asking one of the inmates if this was all a strange act. Actually, Dr Flug hadn't attempted interaction with the prisoners since before. Neither did he want to. But his need for answers was becoming stronger and stronger until he finally slid open his cell door.

No one looked. Who would care? People were entering and leaving their cells at whim. Not much had changed from before. There was some more debris on the ground and a few people even looked as though they'd camped in the outer room with bed-spreads and cushions tucked up in corners. Maybe they wanted to sleep in something else other than a cell for once?

Dr Flug was distracted by some nearby yelling. A couple of people were throwing toilet rolls packed with soap bottles filled with water at the cameras. This was no doubt what destroyed the last few that Dr Flug had seen. Smashing the camera’s wouldn’t help in the long run if and when he tried to communicate with those on the outside. Was he even going to manage that? With a deep sigh, the scientist stood up from where he'd been sat against the wall outside of his cell.

Approaching the two, he cleared his throat.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you."

They stopped to stare at him, shocked at first before they grinned cruelly.

“Yeah alright and why would that be?”

“The...boss wants to do negotiating right? Then...they’re going to need a way to do it. I can’t think of any other available communicative devices from the outside. In other words, I would check with the boss before continuing…" Dr Flug trailed off as they approached him. This had been such a bad idea. Why did he even leave his cell?!

"What would you know about the boss wants? Do you know something we don't know?"

"No, but-"

"But what, I-"

"What might be going on over here then?" there was a series of gasps that then surrounded him and even the goons about to lay it into the poor scientist turned and moved back. Dr Flug himself felt his breath catch in his throat as something about that voice made him shudder. Looking in the same direction as everyone else, turns out whoever this man who had just spoken was, Demencia was with him. With his hat, he hit 6'4 feet easily. His skin was a charcoal grey, making the grey-blue of his prison-issued uniform look even paler. Not unlike the other prisoners, this new individual had made some effort in embellishing his attire. Instead of a top or jumper, he had a shirt on along with slacks. He hadn't been able to do anything about the mandatory pumps, however. Standing with one hand on his hip, fingers hooked in the belt loops. His other hand had come up to tip the front of his bowler hat, the headwear was black with a thick red ribbon decorating it. The scientist squinted for a moment, how had he been allowed to wear-oh...well...Dr. Flug was standing in what was essentially a makeshift balaclava. How much damage could a hat do?

I suppose the better question would be how much damage could the person wearing the hat do? Because looking around, Dr Flug hadn't seen the other villains so quiet since he'd woken up from his blackout. There was little time to enjoy it however as the scientist became hyper-aware this new man was walking toward him. As he came closer, Dr Flug realised it was an eye-patch covering the left eye of the man and not just an unusual shadow. It was evident that this man commanded all attention because it took a few minutes for the doctor to realise that 5.0.5 was also accompanying him. Looking bashful yet pleasantly surprised to see Dr Flug again. The scientist felt the same. There was something very calming about the big blue bear. An aura that was the complete opposite of what he was feeling off of this man wearing the bowler hat.

The man who was now staring at him with a combination of amusement, aggravation, curiosity and...dare the scientist think it, familiarity?

"Honestly, I'm tired of asking questions around here only for no one to answer them," he hissed. Brushing some minuscule speck of dirt from his shoulder.

Dr Flug felt his chest tighten and his fingers go numb. Oh god, it was the man from before.

The scientist's mind scrambled to remember what the question even was. Was it even directed at him in the first place? Turns out the answer to that was no. Because now this mystery villain was looming in front of one of the goons attacking the cameras.

"But...I...he has no right claiming what should and shouldn't be done around here. I thought the idea was to get back at those warden fucks and ruining their precious CCTV is definitely a way to do that."

The man pondered, a gloved hand lifting to his chin in thought, he nodded slowly. As though savouring a rich red wine.

"So why were you so against this?" he turned to Dr Flug, walking toward him slowly. The scientist inhaled sharply. There was no way he was going to let this man near him again.

"The boss wants to make, make negotiations with the authorities right? A-At least leave one, just one camera so there is visual c-communication," he reasoned. Wringing out his wrists and daring to lean back as the man stood a few feet away from him. The other man raised an eyebrow, a smile appearing on his face for a split second before disappearing again.

"Hmm...not a bad idea...but we control what they see and what they don't," he decided and Dr Flug could do nothing but just nod. The grin was back on this man's face but this time it stayed on and was much, much nastier.

"Like now," he commented then threw his hand back."Demencia, cover the screen."

Without hesitation, the girl nodded, a small squeak of appreciation escaping her before she darted across the main floor and jumped up onto the railing that made up the wall in front of the cells. Dr Flug blinked as he realised there was a PureTech shimmer over the metal. That meant security was up. It also indicated to why the villains hadn't managed to cause more damage. Demencia looked down at her outfit and then took the end of her tank-top and tore off a chunk of the hem to drape over the camera lens. The tearing noise was shockingly loud in the silence. Demencia remained almost attached to the wall and looked back with a grin, lifting her hand into a thumbs up.

"Excellent. Now, you are no doubt wondering what is going on, why it is going on and what will happen next!" the man exclaimed, stepping away from the doctor to the front of the large room. There were mutters of agreement. Someone near Dr Flug scoffed, 'well duh'.

"First things first, Demencia is not your boss. I am. I am the one who meant all of this could happen so you will be taking direct orders from me personally, from now on." The man offered a deep bow.

"I am Black Hat, but address me as sir."

More gasps, more prominent this time. Even the scientist felt his innards tighten. He'd heard of that name before. Not for some time but anyone who didn't live in the wilderness (and even then) had heard of such a name.

"Give me one good reason to treat anyone like a damn king in this room. You're a big shot in the world but we're all in these fucking cells at the end of the day!" someone stepped forward. Dr Flug blinked at Solstød. Black Hat raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Not anymore and if you'd like to stay out of your cell I think that paying me my due respects is the least you could do. Hmm?" the man started walking toward the Danish villain and of course, Solstød didn't back down. Dr Flug quickly glanced at his name tag, number 10. There was definitely something important about these digits. No one so far had had the same one twice.

"Where have you been this whole time though? Not much of a leader so you're not really worth my respect," came the defiant reply and Black Hat rolled his eyes. Moving away...before he spun back around with terrifying speed and thrust his knuckles into the throat of the fellow villain. Solstød made a terrible retching sound like he was going to throw up there and then. Stumbling back he clutched his throat and gasped, choking for a few minutes. Black Hat said nothing and just smiled upon his work, relishing in the sounds of pain emerging from Solstød.

"You're lucky that's all I can do right now. Don't push my patience, I admire your work," he purred and Dr Flug shivered. Was this part of some bizarre conditioning Black Hat had influenced on him earlier? Every time the villain spoke was like tiny pinpricks to his skin and right now he couldn't get enough.

Cursing himself internally, he retreated back and it was as though he'd triggered everyone else to do the same as there was a sudden, quiet movement of shuffling back into the assigned territory. Black Hat; who was re-adjusting his glove, noticed this and if possible, smiled wider. His teeth were something to behold. An icy, acidic green and sharp as the villain's wit. The scientist briefly wondered if they were classed as a weapon.

 _‘That's all I can do right now...,’_ did that mean basic physical combat was the extent of everyone's strength still? Then how did they manage to get out?

"If everyone has finished interrupting me I can explain what is going to happen next. You are all aware I plan to negotiate with the authorities. This is true. What for? Well...I wanted to ask all of you. What kind of hold-up would this be if it wasn't for the benefit of everyone?" he widened his arms out in a welcoming gesture, his expression almost kind. There was another series of muttering around the room. For a prison for supervillains, no one really liked speaking up. Then again, Black Hat's little display was enough to deter anyone.

"What's happening? How do you intend to negotiate with them?"

Ah, he spoke too soon. Someone had just decided to ask a rather important question. Glancing around for the spokesperson, he found everyone staring at...him. Narrowing his eyes behind his wide goggles, he turned back to the front and nearly screamed when Black Hat all but materialised before him.

"Good question."

Wait...had he himself just spoken up? When?! Oh god, he was losing his mind. Dr Flug just smiled awkwardly at Black Hat. Not that the villain could properly see it with all his headwear.

"If it's not completely clear by now, we have control of the inner prison for the moment. You can thank me for that one. I want to take this opportunity to make some changes in here by offering...trade for our friends on the outside."

"What can we give them?"

"The better question is, what won't we do?" the smile that spread over Black Hat's face was like sin itself. "5.0.5, bring our guests in," the villain called.

The big blue bear nodded and plodded out the room softly, leaving an unsettled silence behind him. Black Hat had decided not to move away from the scientist again but at least he wasn't behind Dr Flug whispering in his damn ear.

When 5.0.5 returned he had two very familiar people with him.

"Wait-S-Solaria, Jac-"

The rest of the room had erupted into a wild chatter and his own voice was seemingly drowned out. Dr Flug would have believed this if not for the fact the hat-wearing villain smirked at him.

"Ah, fan are we?" Black Hat suggested quietly and the doctor stepped back, averting his gaze. It seems like Black Hat wouldn't mind his behaviour this time around as he walked up to his hostages instead.

"Solaria and Jack Jupiter, no strangers to many of us I presume?" he questioned as he circled the two heroes. Dr Flug glanced up cautiously, but it seems like the two of them hadn't seen him. They were probably too aware of the fact that there were quite a few angry villains surrounding them.

"That bitch," Dr Flug started when Gorgon appeared next to him. "Didn't know why she had to take a vacation in New Zealand but if she hadn't...," the young blonde hissed.

Gorgon wasn't the only one, except it seemed Jack Jupiter was the reason far more of the villains had a cell in Kokytus. The large redhead bowed his head, his expression stern and his fists clenched within the confines of his cuffs. Dr Flug stared at the fastenings, what on earth had they found to deplete the energy of these heroes? It definitely wasn't PureTech...just what had happened in twenty minutes of him being unconscious!?

"Ah, now now now, I can't use them if you all exact your revenge here and now. So until further notice, you will not harm a hair on the heads of either of these beloved heroes. You'll get far more from them alive, believe it or not," Black Hat patted Solaria on the head and the young woman made a noise of disgust that the villain only chuckled at.

"Like what?!" someone yelled.

"Don't you see? This is the perfect time to start demanding reformations in Kokytus! Anyone who has any ideas should see Demencia as soon as possible and we will take them into account."

No one did anything at first. Dr Flug couldn't blame them, there was a lot of information to take in. The scientist was still processing it himself and was also trying to stop himself from asking more questions because boy did he have questions. He heard some other prisoners nearby muttering to one another.

"We want freedom, not damn reformations."

"I suppose. But it's better than nothing. Maybe this is just the starting point for something bigger?"

What if it was? How did they even get out the cells? Why had they heard nothing from external authorities? How did they manage to get two wildly powerful heroes as hostages? How were they going to begin the communications? Was it possible that whatever happened to make sure Black Hat could escape and get others out could happen again? What would happen if every villain in here got their powers back?

It was dizzying and Dr Flug decided he needed to find the bathroom. Then again, the tour had never been finished and he didn't know where it was. Looking around, he pondered over asking Maboroshi-shi or Gorgon but instead found solace in 5.0.5 who was...still standing next to the heroes. This was going to be problematic.

At this point, Black Hat had been warily approached by other villains who began discussing potential changes and improvements and the super-villain handled it with all the grace and poise of a true businessman. He didn't seem remotely worried about the fact the heroes were...basically unattended. Then again, they must have been somewhere before being brought out as part of the show...more questions. More unanswered questions. Where was that damn bathroom? Dr Flug decided he was just going to find it himself.

 

* * *

Slipping away was worryingly easy but then again, he wasn't nearly as eye-catching as two heroes and Black Hat. Either way, the scientist had ended up in a corridor around the right side of the cells through unlocked and opened doors. It must mean this didn't go outside at least. No rather what it went to was the cafeteria area. A large space with more...cells...in fact, the only reason Dr Flug recognised it as a cafeteria was that of the food and drink dispensers one side along with a short counter that looked like it connected to a kitchen. By the looks of it, the villains didn't queue up and instead seemed to be escorted to one of the small cells which did indeed have a table and chair in. The food would then be brought to them by staff members. Dr Flug had the urge to explore the kitchen for a moment but he figured making himself look even more suspicious was a bad idea.

He carried on through to another corridor. Laundry, a big glass wall between washing and drying machines, complete with baskets. Did the villains do their own laundry? By the looks of it, keeping them apart was the aim of the game so Dr. Flug doubted it.

When he saw the small sign for the toilets, the scientist sighed with relief. Heading through to the wide array of sinks and cubicles, he peered further down and saw the shower section. Moving to the sink at the end, furthest from the door he felt content that no one was going to come in soon and he got to work at removing the cloth hiding his face.

Peeling it away from his skin, he grimaced. The injury looked bad. It looked sore and purplish bruises were blossoming around the deep serration. As if he needed this on top of everything. Leaning forward into the sink after tugging his hood down, he splashed cool water on his face, letting it trickle against his injury. Hissing at the sting, it took Dr Flug a few moments to notice something else.

Opening his mouth, he let some water drop onto his tongue, he rolled the taste around in his mouth and blinked in surprise. There was a PureTech substance in the water? Well, it wasn't PureTech, it was a spin-off company that was sponsored by PureTech, they developed water-weapons with a chemical substance that worked against (relatively weak) villain abilities. It was nicknamed 'Holy Water'. The taste was a little thick and the appearance ever so slightly cloudier than normal water. Did that mean they allowed the villains to use the bathrooms unattended for the sake of the extra security? Showering with 'holy water'...what did that do to the villains?

Shaking his head, Dr Flug looked down at his cloth and gave another sigh. It was badly torn and he'd only just been keeping it together before by tying it with the frayed threads where it had ripped. But it wasn't holding together and was still blood and sweat soaked. At least he could rinse it out now. As he did so, his hands began to shake. It was always in these moments of solitude that the stress caught up to him and he panicked. What could he do to help the external authorities now? He had no means of communication, the villains had hostages and a very charismatic leader who had a reputation of being quite the brute...

His thoughts were interrupted by a clatter coming down the corridor outside the bathroom. With a wince, the doctor slipped the cloth cover around his face again and pulled his hood up. After a few seconds of consideration, he also decided to slip into one of the cubicles, closing the door and sitting up on the seat just as people entered.

"I reckon we can slip a few beatings into Jupiter, there's no way I can stay here knowing he's just going to be sitting pretty, hostage rule or not, I want payback."

"We could convince Black Hat-"

There was a short sharp laugh.

"You're fucking mad. We can't do that. I say we make it a game, who can get the most little needles and knives into that great bastard."

"Risky...but I like it," came the chuckle.

Dr Flug shook his head to himself. They were making a mistake. The scientist didn't know the supervillain Black Hat personally but he was aware he had a reputation and wasn't afraid to uphold it. But what did it matter, this wouldn't bother Dr Flug-

The cubicle door swung open.

Turns out the people talking to one another was actually one person with...well two heads. Dr Flug let out a shocked yelp. That was quite the sight. Both heads were humanoid and both had mouths and ears, but only one had a cycloptic eye and the other only a nose. Blank curves where the eyes should and would be. Neither had hair and were attached to an average body in the prison-issued overalls. Dr Flug let himself peek at the tag: 14, No Brain, there was some more words accompanying it in a different language but the scientist didn’t have time to check them out as he was picked up by the collar and held up against the wall. By one of the...four arms.

“You fucking heard us," the nose-head spoke and Dr Flug squeaked. He couldn’t exactly say no, what else would he have been doing?

“I w-won’t tell," he tried but the nose-head scoffed.

“You seem to be pretty ballsy with the boss, can’t guarantee that. You look like a status climber."

The one with the eye rolled it’s...eye and interjected.

“He’s just a newbie, we can scare him into silence easy. Don’t sweat it," the one right arm lifted to smack the nose-head around the back of the skull and he hissed at his twin.

“That I can do at least," he sneered. Slipping the remaining left hand into the pocket, it pulled out a small shank. The doctor stifled a shuddering breath, he’d had quite enough of knives.

Not that his opinion made much difference, unspoken or spoken because the next thing he knew, the blade was slicing through the tender flesh just under his goggles, outlining the left lens. Muffled cries turned to desperate, broken screams as he tried to get out of the grip but his squirming only made the knife sink deeper. God, it hurt. Blood bubbled down under his cloth, making a sticky, clammy mess and he gagged. His eyes were watering and the bloodshot sting he felt in them was making him feel unbearably tired.

“...Wow...I’m surprised so many of you are such a fan of your cell," a shockingly deep voice appeared and No Brain spun around to drop Dr Flug, the knife, and all their hopes as they faced Black Hat.

“Because by the looks of things, you all just love defying my orders...you know what, I’m restless. Have a ten-minute start...go on, off you go," the villain laughed, with one fluid, almost casual movement, he grabbed No Brain’s overalls by the back of the collar and slung them out of the cubicle to smash into the mirror above the sink opposite. Taking a few moments to register the shock, the villain didn’t take much more time to jump away and scramble out the door. When the noise had disappeared from the corridor, Dr Flug looked up at Black Hat from where he’d crumpled on the closed toilet seat. He couldn’t recoil far away enough when the villain properly stepped in and placed his hands on the wall behind him either side of his head. Grinning as he leant in close.

“They love hurting you...why is that Flug?" he traced a finger against his cheek; concealed with the material, brushing into the seeping blood and the scientist whimpered when the other stained the fingertips of his gloves with the crimson liquid.

"I-I wish I knew."

"Hmn...well clean the blood up and get out of here," Black Hat's face returned to a stony expression and he finally moved away, leaving the cubicle.

Dr Flug remained sat on the seat and tried to steady his breathing. Why did Black Hat turn up? Had he sensed something was wrong? God. He didn't think his nerves could take much more of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-Do you speak Japanese?  
> -I only speak a little Japanese, sorry
> 
> I reckon Flug would be able to understand a little bit of various languages especially when working with technology from all over the place. I have used my rusty translation during the written Japanese dialogue. If anyone can correct it, feel free to comment!
> 
> 16\. Maboroshi-shi. Name: Japanese, means ‘Phantom Limb’. Nationality: Japanese  
> 18\. Gorgon. Name: Greek, gorgós, which means "dreadful", and appears to come from the same root as the Sanskrit word "garğ" which is defined as a guttural sound, similar to the growling of a beast. Nationality: New Zealand  
> 14: No Brain (मस्तिष्क के बिना). Name: In Hindi, (mastishk ke bina), which translates to “without the brain”. Nationality: Indian  
> (just a quick thing about No Brain, when they speak they can be heard in the listeners native tongue (or one of the native tongues depending on the potential multi-lingual-ism of the listener. Which is why Dr. Flug heard English).


	4. The Grand and Evil 'have-a-great-day-at-school' Villain

Dr Flug thought about just hiding in the bathroom until all of this was over with. At least he had resources in here?

...Who was he kidding?

Inhaling deeply and slowly, he tried to ignore the numbness taking over his fingers. Looking up at the mirror he stared back at the blank colour of his goggles.

 

* * *

Emerging back into the main room, the doctor was relieved to find 5.0.5 within close distance. The scientist rushed over and sighed visibly. The bear chuckled, aware of Dr Flug's anxiety and offered the young man a warming pat on the back. The scientist then looked over to where a few villains were talking with Demencia, who was nodding, her arms folded. Despite her more collected stature, there was something manic in her eyes. 

Truth be told, he was keen to see what the villains were demanding in exchange for unharmed hostages. That was another thing the scientist would have to deal with. God...his head hurt. As he moved closer, seeming as naturally interested in the discussion as possible, he started overhearing the young woman reading out what must be current issues.

"Longer recreational time with more freedom of activity. Jigsaws just aren't doing it for our restless villain brains. Getting rid of the food booths. If they don't want us to sit together, let us eat in our rooms instead of cages. Also, the PureTech is messing with some of us. It's not healthy to be under this kind of exposure for so long. It's making us sick."

The scientist blinked at that one. Really? He knew it had inhibiting effects on the abilities of villains due to a calculative neurotransmitter found in a small microchip implanted into the base of the neck, but he didn't know it would affect their conditions to the point of illness...or did he? He'd never had time to think about it properly; he'd never worked with the stuff! But thinking about it now, it made sense. It made the villains weaker, of course, it would damage their immune system.

By now, Demencia had nearly finished listing off the various requests. None of which seemed...outrageous.

 

"Oi, you got any demands?" 

Ah, she was talking to him.

"Right...well...maybe..."

 

Come on! What would any inmate want?

_Freedom._

Well other than that...what benefited villains?

_Killing heroes?_

Oh yeah, that sounded like a great idea. Hey, any heroes volunteer to come and be target practise for the prisoners of Kokytus, the best that will happen to you is death.

 

Hang on.

 

Demencia looked ready to ignore the doctor when he piped up suddenly. 

"Heroes...the hero to villain population is being thrown out hard because of the decreasing population of real, seriously bad villains..."

"That's what everyone outside wants, idiot," Demencia scoffed. One of the villains still standing nearby also chuckled. 

"Well, h-heroes are heroes because they have villains to work against? R-right? I mean, I mean sure you have petty crime and natural disasters but, but you know there's too many over-powered heroes to deal with a few little problems. W-Without villains that can actually give them a challenge, they're going to be out of a j-job. Sure some of them want to retire like Jack Jupiter but heroes...they're similar to you guys. They have a power they need to let out or it gets dangerous and there's only so much you can give out when handling a handbag thief on the streets."

By now 5.0.5, Demencia and two more approaching inmates were listening, enraptured. A small crowd was forming, although they kept their distance. Dr Flug yelled at himself internally to stop but he was on a roll. The scientist ignored the bruising pulse of pain in his skull and continued.

"I think we should request for...a controlled release. A villain or a f-few can earn the right to be let out on conditional bail to wreak some havoc, keep the heroes in the public eye and praise. A PureTech device could be implanted in the villain so they could be controlled if things get too heated but if it's done well, with the right pattern and maybe even some v-villain apprentices on the outside to give the villain pool some width and diversity, it could be kept a secret to the public. So there isn't...i-isn’t backlash against the wardens here or the authority of K-Kokytus. It would mean villains in here could get the chance to do what they do best, relieve some energy and s-such." Dr Flug finished with a heaving breath and a little jump when he saw the wide, amazed eyes surrounding him.

 

* * *

Black Hat felt a little dumbfounded. This new villain was proving to be quite the intriguing little soul. Realistically it was outrageous. How could any authorities guarantee the range of PureTech enough to control and drag back a villain when and if need be? Let alone the risk of being found out about. It's not like these villains would run out and vandalise some alleys. They were responsible for mass destruction and massacre. Lives and belongings would be lost should any of these villains return to the outside. But...Black Hat was impressed. He was also interested in how little Flug stuttered as he delved into his passionate speech. Just who was he? Black Hat had never heard of him before but sometimes the more anonymous threats were the most dangerous. Not that he knew anything about being anonymous. Speaking of, the other villains were getting rather excited about his request. Black Hat felt something coil inside, something vicious.

Dr Flug backed away from the crowd and ended up bumping into Black Hat, spinning around, the doctor seemed flustered with all the attention and potentially by the spirit of his own words. He almost...didn't look happy about it. Maybe he was some underground villain that didn't get kicks off his name being spread around the world like a disease. Either way, he was managing to retain some popularity right now-

"If it, if it wasn't for Black Hat, sir, h-here. I would never have been able to present this negotiation material!" he cried, fumbling to hold onto the villain's arm and hold it as high as he could. The villains forgot themselves and fell into the cheering cries for Black Hat. They'd never been this excited before. All the while Black Hat blinked, before grinning wildly at the crowd and raising his arm higher. Slightly tugging Flug into his side and at the small whimper, he looked to the man. His grin faded and he gave Flug a look.

Black Hat decided there and then it wasn’t any kind of pitiful envy bubbling within him. He didn’t want Flug near these animals anymore. They didn’t deserve-

_Ah, none of that now._

The doctor made a noise of surprise as he was pulled into the side of the villain and he didn't dare look up. Just kept cheering with the others, god the noise hurt his head. His shoulders hunched upwards. After a few moments, the excitement faded. By the looks of it, Demencia didn't want it to. Any chance to proclaim her undying admiration for Black Hat was a treat for her and she kept cheering. But by now the other villains decided they didn't want to suck up anymore and wandered off slowly, discussing the negotiations. The lizard-like girl ceased eventually with a sigh and 5.0.5 patted her head.

Black Hat slung an arm around the back of Flug's shoulders and drew him away from the main room. The scientist stumbling along. Oh god, had he said the wrong thing? He thought involving Black Hat in the whole thing was a nice touch but now he was having second thoughts. Entering the cell that Dr Flug now understood to actually belong to Black Hat, he was finally let go. The man found solace flattening himself to the wall as the villain moved away.

“...Maybe you should stick with me, hm? You seem smart and you’re definitely bolder than most I’ve encountered in here," he continued and Dr Flug felt his heart thud uncomfortably.

Stick with Black Hat? Could his nerves take that?

“Whilst still being obedient I mean," Black Hat purred and the scientist couldn’t stop the way his body began to shake a little. He couldn't get any words out of his mouth. "Your request was completely out there and most likely impossible but the passion, the creativity. It worked. Plus...," Black Hat took strides toward the scientist and stood before him, grinning. "You made the right decision to involve me."

 

Oh, thank god.

"I'm glad you think so."

Silence ensued and the scientist figured it was now or never. 

"I wanted, wanted to ask you something," Dr Flug tried and Black Hat seemed to be listening. "Shouldn't we c-confirm that the authorities are a-aware of the situation?"

"Flug, do you honestly think we're being left unattended? They're definitely watching. They just don't know what to do," the villain chuckled darkly and the scientist grimaced beneath his mask.

"They know about the hostages?"

"I feel like you're doubting my organisation," Black Hat paused and turned to the other. Eyebrow raised and upper lip curled to reveal razor teeth.

"Of course not! S-sorry for questioning it. I-I just get nervous."

Black Hat just laughed as they moved to the centre.

"I suppose it's nice having someone to think of everything even if they are a wreck about it," Dr Flug whined when Black Hat snapped his teeth at the other with a low growl, smirking at the reaction from the scientist. "You're going to prove far more useful than before. You're going to assist me in my communications to the outside authorities."

 

Oh god.

 

"W-What do you mean?"

Black Hat grinned wider if that were even possible. His acidic, ice green teeth like shards of glass. Moving away, he disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later he returned with a walkie-talkie in his hand. It looked bizarrely mundane among all that had happened.

"Where did you-"

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that I have this on the right frequency."

Dr Flug just about caught the device as it was thrown to him. It jumped from hand to hand before he held it carefully. It wasn't all that modern. Dr Flug couldn't quite remember the kind of communication devices they'd been using before he'd got involved in this mess but he doubted it was something as bulky as this. Was the material really so-oh wait no, that was his vision softening the edges of the object in his hand. Wow, things were going really blurry.

Black Hat nearly missed catching the scientist as he fell. Yanking the man up, he shook him slightly. Trying to get a response. He'd dropped the walkie-talkie and was now unconscious. This was very unproductive. Yet Black Hat found himself not quite as angry about it as he could be. Instead, he was curious as to what had made Flug collapse? The villain hooked his arm beneath the legs of the other and picked him up with ease. The PureTech might make him weaker but he was still stronger than most humans. Dr Flug didn't look like he weighed much anything and it was only proven as Black Hat settled him on the bed like a feather among the twigs of a nest. He slumped comfortably into the quilt. Well, the villain assumed he was comfortable. He wasn't commenting otherwise. He wasn't commenting at all. Not that Black Hat would have done anything differently if Flug was taking note of the typically lumpy pillow.

Stepping away from the bed and to the door, the villain slid it open with a bang.

"5.0.5! Get here now!"

A few villains made noises of shock and watched with shock as the big blue bear bumbled over to the cell and was let inside. The door closing behind him. 5.0.5 gasped when he saw Flug and rushed over. Taking the hand of the limp form, he turned to glare at the villain.

"Save it bear, I had nothing to do with this. His injury probably re-opened or something. Just check he's alive and make sure he stays alive if he is. He's valuable." Black Hat straightened his shirt with a hiss, "I'm going to talk to our guests. I'll be back soon and when I am, I'd very much prefer it if our new assistant was awake and working on the radio". With that, Black Hat left.

 

* * *

**~Day 3~**

 

Dr Flug came to. Was it going to be this groggy every time he woke up? He sure hoped not. Another thing he figured might be a regular occurrence was 5.0.5 looking down on him. The bear looked as anxious as he had the first time he'd met him that morning. Dr Flug figured he knew why. Reaching up into his mask, making sure it didn't slide off. He gently dabbed fingertips against where his wound was. The scientist was surprised to feel fresh bandages there. Looking to 5.0.5. He went still.

"Did you do this?"

5.0.5 paused then nodded.

"You...t-took my mask off?"

Dr Flug already knew the answer but the bear nodded all the same. After a few moments 5.0.5 pressed a paw against the arm of the scientist and used his other to signal the acting of 'shushing'.

"You'll keep it a secret?" Dr Flug tried after a minute or two of silence and 5.0.5 nodded adamantly. The scientist smiled weakly. Something tugged at his innards in a slither of fear but he knew that 5.0.5 would never purposely hurt him, not after this long.

"You're good at keeping secrets."

Dr Flug was then presented with some toast and a glass of water which he accepted gratefully; taking his mask off to eat since 5.0.5 knew about him now anyway. Only when he had put his plate down and brushed some crumbs off his front did the blue bear present him with the walkie-talkie. He took it once sliding his disguise back on. 

"Ah, yeah. I'll get on this right away."

Turning it over and slipping the back off, he inspected the wires, batteries and buttons for a few moments. Pulling the aerial out, he twisted the knobs a little. A crackle came into audio and he slowly adjusted the settings. The static cracking and stopping every now and again. After a few moments of tidying up some wires and turning it off and on again multiple times. The static faded.

"Can you hear me? Over."

"C-n wh-th-st-name, er-"

Straightening the aerial, Dr Flug tried again.

"Who am I speaking to? Over."

"This-Abund- Sandoval, who i-this? Over."

Abundis Sandoval! Dr Flug nearly forgot himself in the rush of relief that collapsed over him. Pausing, he didn't turn the button on again. What should he do? Wait for Black Hat? Start discussing the situation? Was this a test?

5.0.5 was watching him warily and after a few more moments of consideration, Dr Flug pressed the button and held it to his mouth again.

"This is coming from within Kokytus, from an inmate. We will be communicating with you soon about some important matters."

"You've got some fuckin-stop it! No! ugh---H-Hello? Hello, who is this? This is De Noia."

"Warden. This is a line from the prison. What's the situation like?"

Dr Flug didn't know what he was more proud of. The lack of stuttering or the sass he was laying on. Really, he shouldn't be proud of either.

"I'd rather be asking you that."

"I will have to get back to you when the one in charge arrives," he finished. His voice losing all edge as he clicked it off and sighed. 5.0.5 cocked his head to one side curiously.

It wasn't like he had to join in on their villainy or anything. He just had to follow this Black Hat around and...sabotage as much as he could. At least he had a CCTV camera still active though he wondered if anyone was even watching. Maybe...

The scientist felt a renewed determination surge through him. He could do this, he just had to keep up and stay by Black Hat's side. Even though the infamous villain freaked him out, he wasn't threatening him so that was a plus. Especially in Kokytus.

Just then the door slid open. It was Black Hat. 

"It's working, sir," the scientist told him. 

"Ah finally. Good work Flug, I'll let you off the fact you've been out cold for nearly a day."

The scientist blinked. No way. 

"Th-thank you, boss. S-Sorry about...collapsing."

"Are you okay now?" for the kind words, the tone was cold as he took the walkie-talkie Dr Flug was offering.

"I'm good now, thanks to 5.0.5 a-and yourself."

The villain looked over the other, his gaze unreadable and he sniffed.

"Good. Time for business. Whilst I continue to accept and embellish negotiations, I figure that some food might be a good idea?" 

Despite having eaten something already, Dr Flug liked the idea of that and nodded. 

* * *

 

They entered the cafeteria and some of the villains accompanying (about six in total who had been asked by Black Hat earlier to accompany them, or in more specific words: "I'd like a few people to come with me to the kitchens to collect some food, the others need to stay here and keep an eye on our buddies on the outside. We haven't heard much from them so I'm getting a little antsy") lost it there and then. Grabbing chairs and bars from the counter separating the kitchen and the dining area, they attacked the 'eating booths'. Dr Flug watched in mesmerised horror when Black Hat leaned down and muttered in his ear.

"Never much fun eating in those things, terribly small and there's nothing fun about feeling like a dog in a fucking cage."

 

There was no hiding it now, that was pure venom dripping off his words. Dr Flug just nodded.

"Guess...guess I should just count myself l-lucky I never had to use them," he tried and the villain just made a noise of agitation, looking away and moving toward the door that went through to the kitchen.

"Indeed. Also, start addressing me with more respect Flug."

The scientist raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. 

The kitchen was only small but the storage room that linked from the back was much, much bigger. At least starvation was the least of their worries. Black Hat stood straight, hands behind his back, nodding as he turned his head.

"The food was never terrible at least. That would have pushed us off the edge much sooner," he commented bluntly and Dr Flug couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. He raised a hand to cover his clothed mouth.

"Like that did you?" Black Hat quipped with a smirk, "anyway, we ought to get you a new look...Flug...can you do me a favour?"

"I...it depends."

"Wrong answer."

"Y-Yes?"

"Yes what?"

"Yes...sir?"

"...Hmm...pretty basic, but I'll allow it," Black Hat rolled his shoulders back as though testing the new title with his body, "think of the evilest thing you can, doctor, don't hold back. What makes your skin crawl?"

'You?', Dr Flug almost couldn't stop himself from saying it but he refrained. He exhaled with a puff.

"Hmm...I suppose..."

"Yes?" Black Hat almost seemed excited, turning so he could stand directly in front of the scientist. Dr Flug was actually looking at the ground whilst thinking.

"...a sandwich."

Black Hat’s jaw dropped.

"A sandwich is the evilest thing you could think of?!"

"Well statistically speaking s-seven out of te-"

"You know what, it doesn't matter. To each their own. I guess. Though I intend to change your mind rather soon."

Dr Flug didn't like the sound of that so he didn't push it.

"I suppose I should be grateful you chose something do-able."

" Do-able, sir?"

"Yes, you need a better look. Your current facial coverings are basic at best, prison-issued I assume?"

"...No?"

"Oh...well...they've torn up anyway, you need something new and do you not wish to embody the thing you truly find the most evil?"

Well, the scientist certainly hadn't been thinking of anything like that but he supposed it was now or never.

"I-I do, boss."

Black Hat paused, considering it for a moment. Knocking his head to one side and muttering to himself before Dr Flug heard something that sounded like 'better'.

"Then make use of our resources Flug! You've proven to be intelligent so far, let's see how creative you can be!"

"...You want me to use something from here? Sir?"

"Yes! God if I knew it was going to take this long I would have sorted you out myself, you've got five minutes. I'm going to round up the hooligans," he hissed and turned on his heel, almost storming away.

Dr Flug wasted no time. Looking around the large shelves, he opened his arms wide and bent his legs slightly as though anticipating something to jump at him. Of course, nothing did so he started searching. There was an array of boxes and packaging and labels and jars and cans and so much! Eyeing the frozen meat strips for a moment, he decided it definitely wouldn't be good for his skin. But what else? If he tried a cellophane packaging he'd just suffocate himself with all the layers he'd have to use (or else it would be transparent and what would be the point of a mask?!). Grabbing some slightly cloudy plastic tubs, he inspected them. Maybe if he cut them up and softened the edges he could create some kind of helmet? But that would take far too long. The scientist looked up at a clock of some sort, how much time had passed? He could hear the other villains a few aisles away no doubt going crazy over the food options. Something twinged in Dr Flug's heart. How long had it been since they got to choose their own meal and eat as much as they wanted?

Why was he getting sentimental over this?!

Half of them had caused death and destruction internationally, the other half had only limited it to a national threat, but overall, they were a bunch of no-good, irredeemable, cruel...villains! Bashing the front of his hand against the side of a metal shelving unit. He growled under his peeling cloth. He had to do somethi-

Dr Flug was interrupted by something hitting him on top of his head, and he made a strangled sound of panic and annoyance. The pain started to throb in his head again. It certainly didn’t help his injury from earlier. Had someone thrown something at him? It was time to start working on that evil backstory to scare away the bullies...

Looking down, Dr Flug found himself staring at a packet of brown paper bags flattened together. Peering up he saw some other slumped over on a shelf overhead. Had he knocked them over? Leaning down and picking them up, he tilted his head and squinted.

* * *

 

 

When Black Hat returned he blinked twice. What was it about this man that left him dumbfounded?

Flug was standing there, twiddling his thumbs, not looking up at the villain thought he knew damn well that Black Hat was standing there expectantly. The scientist was wearing a brown paper bag. His goggles had been fixed into cut out sections so the man could see but other than that there were no embellishments. Black Hat spied the crumpled up hood and cloth to one side on the shelf and despite everything, smiled.

The scientist saw Black Hat's prison pumps come into his downcast view. Looking up slowly, he nearly reeled when he saw the villain grinning at him. His one visible eye wide and bright.

"Simple but effective, and embodying the...sandwich you find so evil...hell, it's even adaptable for other luncheon snacks that strike fear into the hearts of humans...I like it."

Dr Flug; after a few seconds admittedly, found himself unbelievably pissed at the way his own heart did a little skip and a surge of joy trickled through his veins. Who was he to act like a puppy being praised in a situation like this?!

It didn't matter for much longer as some familiar villainous faces peered around the shelves. Demencia and Yolanda opened their mouths in unison at the new look on the doctor before just shrugging. Yolanda disappeared but Demencia came round, skipping and grinning.

"Wow, should we give you a new name Flugzeug? How about the grand and evil 'have a great day at school' villain?" she sneered and burst into laughter. Black Hat rolled his eyes and smacked her around the head with shocking speed. Demencia stopped laughing but hardly seemed in pain. If anything she gasped with delight and clasped her hands together under her chin to gaze up at Black Hat who grunted.

"Demencia, do not be so crude. It's Flugzeug or Flugzeugabsturz."

"What about Flug?"

"Are you Black Hat?"

"...Err...no?"

"Then it's Flugzeug or Flugzeugabsturz," Black Hat straightened the collar of his prison shirt. "Have you finished collecting any potential negotiation material from the other inmates? We won't do anything with it today though. I'm going to give them one more chance to actually initiate communication with us."

"Some of them don't give a shit but the ones who have actually been here for a while had quite the list. 5.0.5 has it, wanna see?"

"I ought to, we need to get communication with the outside going or we're working blind," Black Hat remarked, raising a curled finger beneath his chin in thought. "Plus I want to know where my hat is..." he muttered, turning out of the aisle. The scientist thought that the villain was already wearing a hat but maybe he was missing something. 

Suddenly Dr Flug remembered. As casually as possible, he sidestepped toward the front of the villain. There it was. The tag.

 

_1\. Black Hat._

 


	5. IceBox

**~Day 4~**

 

Demencia uncovered the camera. What Dr Flug was sure the outside could see was all the villains sitting in mismatched groups whilst Black Hat stood in the middle, two heroes on their knees before him. Jack Jupiter and Solaria faced the direction of the camera but their heads remained hung. The scientist wasn't worried he would be recognised anymore and thank god for that because he had apparently become an assistant to Black Hat and would be dealing with the hostages. The last few days had merged into one and all he knew was he had to do what he was told and find out as much as possible. 

“Flug, can they hear me?" the villain turned his head and muttered.

“No, sir. The light on the c-camera indicates audio isn't connected and I-I can't do anything in here.”

Black Hat resumed standing upright, rolling his shoulders back and clearing his throat.

“5.0.5 pass me the communication device.”

The bear who was standing a little behind did so immediately.

“Give me an indication you can hear me,” he spoke into the walkie talkie. There were a few moments of quiet static when a voice appeared.

“We can hear you."

Black Hat’s mouth stretched into a sinful grin.

“Excellent, then I'm not going to waste your time. We have some things we'd like in return for the safe return of these two heroes."

More silence. Black Hat turned to Dr Flug.

“This is going to be a long conversation if they keep this up,” he rolled his eyes and the scientist couldn't help but chuckle.

 _Stop giggling!_ He told himself as though he wasn't in control of his own actions. In here he sometimes felt he wasn't.  

“How did you manage to subdue the heroes?”

“Irrelevant. Now, the first thing is the food booths. If you want us to remain separate during eating intervals, at least let us do so in our own rooms and not a cage. Second thing, we need to improve recreational activities. They're not at all stimulating and you know what they say, boredom leads to restlessness and restlessness leads to _all kinds of things."_

 _Oh,_  there it was again.

Dr Flug curled his toes in hope to subdue the shiver through his shoulders at that _damn_ voice. The scientist continued to listen to the listed negotiations such as the PureTech depletion. He wondered whether Black Hat would even present the idea he proposed before.

It seemed like the villain was now giving those on the outside a chance to reply. More silence and by now other inmates had joined in on the little joke of waiting for the authorities to respond.

"I bet they're all sitting in an office giving each other looks of absolute terror," Yolanda sneered and Demencia laughed an ugly laugh. There was a buzz and Black Hat raised his hand for silence.

"These will be taken into consideration. But they will be refused should any harm come to the hostages."

"Oh..." Black Hat noted, then grinned, "you mean like this?"

With a swift movement, he stepped forward and dug his shoe in-between Solaria's shoulder blades and kicked her to the ground.

"Number 1, you will cease this immediately. This is your final warning or not only will your proposals be null and void but we will give the armed forces team currently surrounding this establishment the 'go' code."

"I'll do much worse than that if you call me Number 1 again," Black Hat replied. His grin fading to an almost serpentine hiss.

"Are we clear, _Black Hat?_ "

"Most certainly. Ah, one last thing. I want my hat back."

“Your hat?”

“Did I stutter?”

“We can’t really allow access to the storage compartments of inmates."

“Wrong answer.”

During the period of silence, the villain turned to Dr Flug.

“Are we able to access these storage compartments within the prison?”

The scientist had no idea.

“Yeah, you can," another voice piped up. It was Rubi Wretch. There was a lazy way her dark eyes glanced around as she spoke. She almost spoke too slowly. Either way, Black Hat's attention was taken.

"You know where?"

"I know that they're accessible. You just need the authorities to unlock your specific compartment. Finding the room won't be too hard," she explained, leaning to one side, brushing the long hair from her face. Black Hat grinned at her.

"Fantastic."

There was a crackle.

"You would not be able to work out the door system of the storage room."

Black Hat turned to Dr Flug who jumped at the look alone.

"Can you do it?" the villain questioned and the other just shrugged. Black Hat turned back to the walkie-talkie. 

"Tell you what, give us a chance and by the time we get through. Make sure I can open the locker with my name on it. You know that my hat has no 'magical' properties or whatever ridiculous claims you like to make about my attire. So there should be no qualms with me fetching it. Give an inmate a little luxury, hmn, I don't even know why you took it from me in the first place last month."

A pause, not as long as the other ones. This time Dr Flug recognised the voice.

"If you can get through that door I'll give you your damn coat back as well as your hat."

"Dr Zaheed," Dr Flug couldn't help but breathe. He inhaled sharply and looked at the villain, hoping to God he hadn't been heard. By the looks of it he was okay. But he couldn't be muttering stuff like that again.

"I like the sound of that. Thank you for your cooperation," with that Black Hat lowered the walkie-talkie and threw it under his arm to 5.0.5 who caught it quite easily.

"Wretch, you're going to help us find this door and Flug. You're going to open it."

This time around, the scientist didn't start becoming a blubbering mess of refusal and disbelief. He just nodded instead. Dr Flug had decided that yes, he was going to open that door.

With that Black Hat gave Demencia the signal to cover the camera again. The girl did so with a skip of glee. Remaining against the wall as the cloth was draped over the lens.

"Get up sunshine, you and Jupiter here will get your food soon. In the meantime, hope you're enjoying your stay." Black Hat walked round to stand where Solaria remained on the floor, groaning slightly.

5.0.5 escorted the two from the room and Dr Flug watched after them. Briefly wondering just where they were going when a hand clasped against his shoulder.

"I'm keeping your idea for another time, don't worry."

The scientist blinked and let out a nervous chuckle.

"L-Let's go get your hat, boss."

The hand on his shoulder tightened for a moment and Black Hat's grin only spread wider.

"Let's."

* * *

Of all the villains in here (even including those that had actually attacked him), none gave him such a disturbing aura as number 4, Rubi Wretch. It was as though sheet was clouded with a sickness that repelled anything living. Black Hat had allocated himself, Dr Flug, 5.0.5 and Rubi to go to this storage compartment, (5.0.5 was there in case some heavy lifting was needed most). But unusually, Dr Flug didn't feel such a need to remain close to the big blue bear. Not when Black Hat was here. Rubi walked on ahead. The skirt of her prison uniform down to her knees in a pleated style. She also wore a prison-issued jumper that was much too big for her. The woman had said very little to anyone. The most she did was a pause at certain corners; deciding which way to go, before continuing and expecting the others to follow. which of course they did. Black Hat didn't seem to care.

"H-How come you want your hat so much, s-sir? You’re already wearing a hat."

"This thing pales in comparison to my proper one. It's an absolutely splendid sight Flug, and I just don't feel right without it."

A few quiet moments ensued as they went through another set of doors to a chillier corridor with only two doors.

"A bit like you and you need to cover your face," the villain continued and it all clicked into place for the scientist. He suddenly knew exactly how Black Hat felt.

A few moments of silence until another question came bubbling out of Dr Flug. 

"Sir, why did you k-kick Solaria? They warned that all negotiations would be refused if we hurt them."

"They need to understand that the heroes in here are under a real threat. Or else what is to stop them from messing with us even more. Turning up the PureTech and all that. The heroes in here alone stop them from doing that because even heroes will feel the effects under that kind of exposure-"

"It's going to be one of these", Rubi claimed from up ahead. Stopping and turning to face the others. Black Hat grunted, seemingly displeased about being interrupted but he didn't comment on it. Dr Flug in the meanwhile didn't know whether it was the way light cast upon her but he was suddenly very aware of the scars on her hands and on the back of her knuckles. Almost like skin had corroded away. On quick, closer inspection, he realised she was actually missing two fingers on her right hand, her middle and ring fingers.

Rubi was a lot more observant than others in here and she instinctively flexed her hands. Looking for the scientist with a scowl and turning to the door on the left. Not many inmates had noticed Dr Flug little glances before.

"Check the one on the right", she hissed. Dr Flug rushed to do so. What were the chances, this seemed to be the right room? Lights flickered on as he stepped into the cool room. It was large, not unlike the space you would find in a warehouse. There were shelving units lined with rather heavy looking safe boxes. They were numbered with small information pads slotted into the front of them. One of which read: 13, 5.0.5. Yep, this was definitely the place.

"S-Sir, in here!"

As though a rushing shadow, the villain was behind him looking around, stunned.

"Well, it would be most interesting to see what all these contained. But I'm only interested in one."

Stepping past, his hands drawn behind his back, Black Hat searched for his prize. Rubi Wretch appeared in the doorway. 5.0.5 was behind her, peering in with wide eyes, his mouth parted.

"I thought they said there was a door-," Rubi began.

"Aha!" Black Hat called from down the aisle. Dr Flug rushed over. The fifteen-inch metal door of the safe was open and now the villain was leaning in to gather the goods.

 

The safe was evidently even bigger than it looked because, from its depths, Black Hat pulled out a remarkable top hat. The same colouring as his current bowler hat. On its own it looked impressive but nothing special. Then the villain put it on (over his present head-wear). It was like there was a spotlight on him all of sudden. Black Hat's grin was so much more wicked, the shadows casting over his expression all the more enthralling. Dr Flug felt his heart do a strange little skip. He was vaguely aware of Rubi Wretch scoffing behind them and 5.0.5 softly applauding.

"Ahh, finally," Black Hat sighed. Running his gloved fingers over the brim. He paused basking in his glory to retrieve another item from the safe. His coat.

"I'd rather have my full ensemble but I'd rather not push our twitchy friends on the outside too far," Black Hat sneered as he brushed invisible dirt from the long black coat. With a borderline dramatic flair, he swung it out, sliding his arms into it and tugging it down at the front where it parted. The collar had been slicked up and the coat remained open. It went down to the villain's ankles at least. Dr Flug watched with some amusement as small ruby cuff links were hooked onto the edges of the powder blue-grey sleeves. Black Hat noticed him looking.

"If I'm to make this damn prison colour work I need to match something to my hat", he huffed and the scientist only nodded. They soon left the room. Surprisingly, Rubi didn't seem interested in getting any personal belongings and just stood to wait, her arms folded.

"Something's not right," she muttered, "they said we would have to unlock a door and so far we haven't had to do anything like that."

She was right, but Dr Flug didn't know what to say. It had been fine getting here. God, was it even chillier? It seemed highly unlikely that such a hot island would reach temperatures like this...

5.0.5 up ahead made a startled grunting noise and everyone stopped when they realised he couldn't open the door. Black Hat rushed forward and gave it a go but the door only made a slight...whirring sound. With that, Dr Flug knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh god, it's a box."

"It's a what?" Rubi rolled her eyes.

"It's a b-box, an icebox. It's a torture method based off confining individuals to a tiny room or a box or some s-small space which sweated the victims out almost, it, it's a little more complicated but they've been designing versions of this in other p-prisons with different temperatures. This is an icebox, this room is going to hit freezing point," he quickly glanced to Black Hat who was watching him with another unreadable expression, "maybe even lower," he added and the villain bared his teeth.

"How long do we have?" Rubi questioned. Moving forward and peering at the keypad next to the door which was blinking a cyan light softly at them.

"Judging by the current temperature, maybe ten minutes."

5.0.5 wailed a little. It was evident he had tried opening the other doors, but they had been bolted shut.

"Flug, get us out of here. Now," Black Hat pushed the doctor toward the keypad, making Rubi step out the way with a huff. Dr Flug's eyes widened and he just stared.

He'd only worked with this kind of technology briefly as it was ethically challenged in smaller-time prisons like NPEM. Sure he'd done research out of his own morbid curiosity but not to the point of physical engagement with the engineering. But what was the point in crying about the past, he had to start working now.

* * *

 

Turns out Black Hat's claws came in handy when it came to improvised mechanics. He'd snapped off the external cover and now Dr Flug peered at the wires.

"Why not crush it?" Rubi asked.

"It would go into 'panic mode', the freezing sequence would only speed up," Dr Flug muttered. Not really needing these kinds of questions right now. They were two minutes in and his fingers were going numb. "I thought you were a scientist," he found himself muttering and Rubi sneered.

"Yeah, of biochemistry."

Touchè.

Leaning in as much as he could, the lack of any kind of magnifying glass was making this very difficult. Not to mention the biting chill. It was nipping at his toes even through his socks and pumps. It made his very bones ache and the doctor spared a glance to the others. 5.0.5 seemed to fare rather well and Rubi was now that she'd taken advantage of the bear being there. She leaned against him, burying her nose under her jumper, pulling her skirt to her feet. Black Hat was pacing, his hands clenched. Dr Flug honestly couldn't tell if he was suffering from the cold or was just angry about the situation.

At least _he_  had a nice long coat on now.

Dr Flug got back to work.

* * *

 

Five, maybe six minutes in. It was becoming almost unbearable. It felt like the skin on his arms was cracking and the edges of his bag were frosting over. Inhaling, the room smelt stale and it stung his nostrils. But this was when Dr Flug finally hit the jackpot.

"I think I c-can do i-i-it," he chattered and Black Hat stormed over, he still looked unaffected.

"Then get on with it, I want to show my face to those smug bastards on camera. They probably think we're ice sculptures or _dead_ by now."

"The only, the only problem is that i-it's going to g-get a lot c-colder quickly when I d-de-deactivate this p-part, but then the d-door should o-o-open," he tried desperately to cease the clatter of his teeth but to no avail. God he wished he could get up and run around or something to keep his temperature up...

Something was draped over him and with it came a relieving flush of warmth. Glancing over his shoulder, Dr Flug blinked when he realised it was Black Hat's coat.

"Get to it then, Flug."

With that Dr Flug unplugged one little wire. It did get colder, a _lot_ colder, a _lot_ quicker. Rubi made a snuffling noise of pain from the corner and 5.0.5 whined. Black Hat did nothing as he still remained standing near him. Dr Flug started re-attaching previous undone wires including this most important one when there was a small crack.

Oh god, one of the wires had snapped from the cold.

"N-no, no, no, no!" Dr Flug exclaimed, holding the broken part in his hand with horror. His hands trembled even worse now as he tried to think of another way to reroute the wires.

Everyone watched in agonising silence until the scientist fell back away from the pad. Shaking terribly, trying to wrap the coat around him further, his near-frozen fingers barely grabbing the fabric.

"I...I can't...everyone here...they're going to die. This is-"

"Flug, don't do this to me," Black Hat growled. Dr Flug didn't look to him, he couldn't bear the disappointment.

"M-my fingers aren't...aren't working...I-I'm sorry sir, I'm so sorry Black Hat, I can’t-"

There was something else encasing him now, except this thing was very warm and very much _alive_. Dr Flug jumped from his delirium and his vision seemed to clear. Black Hat was behind him, his arms wrapped around the shorter doctor.

The villain took the hands of the scientist and drew them up to over his own shoulders. Dr Flug stared ahead as hot breath cascaded over his stinging flesh. For a split second he thought he felt something against the back of his hand but ignored it as he relished in the heat thawing his joints.

"We don't have time for this Flug. You're an oddly remarkable person and I don't doubt you can manage this," the villain all but whispered against the material of the paper bag and it was like someone had flicked a switch. Despite already kneeling down, Dr Flug felt his knees go gooey and his shoulders relaxed, tucking against the chest of Black Hat. For a few moments, the scientist forgot what he was even supposed to be doing as hands slid up under the coat and braced against his front. Splayed out and rubbing warmth into him gently. One hand even fell to his thigh and he shivered.

So much for running around.

"I don't much like to sit like this Flug, so I suggest you get back to work." There was that voice in his ear again and the doctor inhaled sharply. Shaking his head a little, he looked up toward the keypad. Reaching out he began re-attaching the last of the wires and did his best to ignore the fingers and palms still brushing over his body. At one point his collarbone and there was that hand around his throat again. The blood surging through his throat feeling too hot against the frozen flesh of his form. The brim of the villain's hat kept knocking into the back of his head every now and again but it was only a reminder to stay focused. All of a sudden. A little pad clicked and a small cyan lens peaked from inside the keypad. Dr Flug swallowed. It was a retina scanning device.

"S-Sir..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...I'm going to need you to close your eyes. Or look away or hide your head."

"Why on earth-"

"Th-The light...there is going to be a light from the machine that will be potentially damaging. My goggles protect me from it but everyone-," he paused and spoke up a little, coughing, "everyone has to look away until I say so."

5.0.5 obeyed immediately. Rubi Wretch narrowed her eyes but eventually buried her face into the fur of 5.0.5's tummy (as she had turned toward him at some point). Not able to actually see Black Hat, Dr Flug just whispered back.

"Promise me you're not looking sir."

"I don't promise anyone anything...but I'm not looking, Flug," he offered and Dr Flug took his word for it. As quickly as he could, he lifted the bag from his face. The goggles crunching up the material on his forehead and he leaned into the lens. A small blue ray appeared, faded over his eyes and disappeared. There were a click and beep. The door opened.

"It's-it's open. Let's g-go!" the scientist called after tugging his headwear back on and re-adjusting his goggles.

 

5.0.5 and Rubi stood, darting past and Black Hat helped the scientist to his feet rather roughly before all but pushing him out to the corridor. It was almost deliriously warm and sighs echoed off the walls. Without any words, Rubi disappeared down the path, angrily muttering something about 'a stupid hat' in Spanish. Dr Flug was stopped from following by a pair of hands on his upper arms.

“I’m impressed, Flug," Black Hat could be heard grinning from behind the man and the scientist didn’t both stifling the flush of joy rising in his body.

“Th-thank you sir...shall we go and show our f-faces to the camera?” Dr Flug turned around, Black Hat let go for a moment before placing his hands back.

“With pleasure," he smiled, “but right now you are still far too cold."

Clicking his fingers as he freed one hand, he called for 5.0.5.

“Put that disgusting fluff of yours to good use, bear,” he ordered and pushed the scientist into 5.0.5. Dr Flug would have protested if not for the wonderful sensation of sinking into warm fur. 5.0.5 seemed pleased and wrapped his arms around the doctor. Dr Flug decided he wouldn’t mind dying happy here and now.

For a moment the bear offered Black Hat a hug but was shaken off quickly with a huff.

* * *

 

Entering the main hall, there was a small cheer from a few villains. Dr Flug had returned the coat back to the villain but felt a little bit lost without it. Demencia unveiled the camera and Black Hat laughed near manically at the spluttering the other end of the walkie-talkie.

“We have some tricks up our sleeves in here. So let’s just sort out these negotiations and stop with the tests for now," the villain explained. Clicking the communications device shut and Demencia covered the camera. As soon as she had, they rushed over to Black Hat and sighed loudly.

“Oh, sir! It’s amazing to see you like this again!”

“I’m nowhere near my prime appearance. But you are right to be impressed all the same," the villain commented and Demencia chuckled gleefully. Trying to tug at the coat but Black Hat slipped out the way. Hooking an arm through Dr Flugs (who had been standing nearby, rubbing his hands together for warmth).

"Right Flug, onto the next step...what do you know about PureTech?"

The scientist flushed, thankful he still had some kind of headgear to hide his face.

"Er...well...a little bit."

"Excellent! That's more than I do," Black Hat dragged him away from the centre of his cell. Demencia and 5.0.5 were nowhere to be seen.

"I know it's to do with the microchip injected into us on registration," Black Hat mentioned, leaving the scientist standing awkwardly in the middle of the room (after closing the door) whilst the villain began pacing. The villain rubbed the back of his neck and frowned.

"It's too...difficult to remove. So how can we deactivate it?"

"I-I couldn't do anything from, well, from the inside."

"Then we get you on the outside."

“S-Sir, I don’t think-”

“Don’t mess with me, Flug. I know something is up with you."

Black Hat’s voice was no longer somewhat positive. It was blunt and soft. The scientist felt his innards churn, shock in the form of sickness hitching into his throat.

“What d-do you mean?”

“You know an alarming amount about prison security, you have no name tag, turned up on just the _right_ day for any villain and you recognised that person from the walkie-talkie."

 _Dr Zaheed._ He thought the villain hadn’t heard! Dr Flug genuinely didn’t know what to do, he stood, wringing out his wrists, looking down at the floor and thinking desperately of some kind of believable answer.

“I-I…”

“You’ve been very useful to me, Flug. I would _hate_ to find out your loyalties lie elsewhere...”

When did Black Hat get so close?! Trying to step back, the doctor only stumbled and Black Hat caught him around the waist in one fluid motion. Not letting go after doing so. His smile was back. But it frightened Dr Flug. His spine arched in an attempt to recoil away as much as he could.

"Though to be honest I  _would_ just change your mind and get you to use your outside knowledge to assist me...whether you liked it or  _not."_  

“I-I’m loyal to you, only you. There were...heroes visiting today. The officers were distracted. I caused some trouble, a problem for them. They went to shove me in m-my cell and sort out all the registration and name tag b-business later but then the gas and the officer escorting ran away. I was still injured and-and-," Dr Flug's breathing was becoming short. His lungs felt like he was back in the Icebox. Cold and constricted. “I messed around with high-security. In other prisons, in...important political establishments. That’s why I know s-so much about this s-stuff."

Black Hat had stopped smiling now, he just listened. As Dr Flug trailed off he pulled the scientist closer, lifting his other hand to take the left hand of the doctor. Cradling it almost gently. For a mad second, Dr Flug thought they were going to start dancing.

After a few more moments Dr Flug was certain that if the villain had pulled off anything like this in the Icebox, freezing to death would be very unlikely. He was leaning in, his acicular teeth bared inches away from his throat. His visible eye low-lidded.

“Oh Flug," he breathed and the scientist squeaked. Dr Flug stopped arching his back and if anything tried pulling closer to the other. But his whole frame went deathly still as Black Hat purred four simple words.

“I don’t believe you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this is less plot-movement, more self-indulgent Paperhat, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway! I don't know why I insist on writing so damn late though. There will be mistakes I will work through soon but I'm absolutely shattered now. I want to thank "Fighter's Block" app online for helping me write these chapters. Nothing like impending fear to get the creative juices flowing. Though I did lose 600 words at one point on the app (which doesn't have an undo button) and I WANTED TO DIE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I'M SO FUCKING TIRED.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. 2pm

“Don't b-believe what, sir?” Dr Flug dared to ask after a few moments of silence following Black Hat’s words. He was amazed at how steady his words came from his lips compared to the frantic rattling of his heart.

"That you end up being thrown in Kokytus the same day all of this happens!" Black Hat grinned wildly, "now I know this was meant to be done!"

Dr Flug couldn't fathom what was going on. Here he was, ready to accept his ultimate end and now he was being praised by the notorious villain? The scientist blinked up at the other who was still smiling.

"R-Really?" he found himself saying, dumbfounded.

"How about you do this for me and I won't question your loyalty again?" Black Hat loosened his grip but still kept the doctor close, just now upright.  
  
Dr Flug definitely didn't like his loyalty being challenged. It put him on edge and he just knew he had a guilty voice if he was being questioned every 15 minutes he'd probably break. Then again, was this just an empty promise from Black Hat?  
  
"You want me to get to the outside and find out their plans? Won't they be s-suspicious if I request temporary leave?"  
"Not if you're only wanting some proof the negotiations are going through," Black Hat tapped the side of his jaw twice with a smirk.  
"What if, if they use me as a hostage?"  
Dr Flug had barely finished when Black Hat's expression fell dark and he hissed, his tongue flickering out between his teeth briefly.    
"Then I'll show them just how much damage I can do to our hero hostages. They won't even begin to try doing to you what I'll be doing to Jupiter and Solaria, so taking you as a hostage would be a _very_ stupid thing to do."

Ah, this is the part Dr Flug truly feared. How was he supposed to do anything for the villain without essentially committing a crime himself? But if he actively helped the outside authorities, Dr Flug feared he'd suffer much more of a consequence at the hands of these inmates. Maybe he should feign innocence and do nothing...

"If you can get on the outside, do you think you would be okay?" Black Hat continued, his voice strangely soft and he finally looked to the scientist with an unreadable expression. Heat burned through the doctor's cheeks and he made a quiet sound of surprise. Black Hat seemed not to notice his reaction. To be honest, Dr Flug was trying to ignore his own actions.

"I-I think so."

Letting go of Dr Flug and turning on his heel, the villain unhooked the walkie-talkie from his trouser hem and threw it to the scientist. Dr Flug caught it shakily.  
"Good! I'll be back in 8 minutes, convince them to let you on the outside," with that he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
The last thing Dr Flug anticipated was being left alone to make the call. This would definitely make things easier. Even so, the doctor paused and checked the light under the door for shadows. Once he was content the villain had gone, he clicked the walkie-talkie on.  
"Hello? Is anyone there? This is Dr Flug, over."  
"Are you on your own doctor?"  
There was no pausing this time around. Flug couldn't figure out who was talking, someone new?  
"Yes, look. Black Hat wants me to get on the outside and sabotage you guys. I need to get on the outside to convince him I'm working for him."  
"And _are_ you working for him, doctor?"  
  
Dr Flug paused.

 _What? Were they joking?_  
"Of course not! I've made sure you've still got a camera on the scene, I’m keeping tabs on everything that’s going on here so I'm going to be able to help you further."  
Now there was a pause. The scientist felt a strange sickness in his gut. Of all the people he had to interact with, he didn't think he was going to be faced with distrust by those on the outside. He couldn't even tell who was on the walkie-talkie right now which didn’t help his current anxiety.  
  
"We'll get someone to escort you out at the entrance next to the infirmary. This will be at 2 pm. Do not bring anyone or anything with you."  
"Understood, thanks," clicking the walkie-talkie off, Dr Flug was very aware of the bitterness in that final word but he didn't much care. Black Hat hadn't returned and the scientist didn't feel like looking for him so he just remained in the room, finally sitting down on the edge of the bed. Something wasn’t right. There was a stale taste in his mouth and he couldn’t relax.

He’d find out more at 2 pm.

* * *

 

Black Hat was true to his word and returned after a short while. Dr Flug couldn't be sure if it was 8 minutes exactly or not. But he didn't really care.

"Come on Flug, we need to feed our guests," he sneered from the doorway. The scientist followed without a word, handing him the communications device. Black Hat's sinful grin disappeared and he looked at the walkie-talkie now in his hand.

"Well...have we got this arranged?"

"Yeah, yeah boss they're going to pick me up at 2 pm at the e-entrance by the infirmary. I can't bring anything or anyone."

"Sounds about right", the villain muttered to himself, "excellent work Flug!"

The doctor felt his spirits rise a little at the praise.

* * *

 

"I've decided to keep the hostages location hidden from the view of those on the outside in case they try and use the surrounding guards for a sneak rescue which of course, leaves us in a bad way," Black Hat explained as he led Dr Flug down a corridor off the front of the main room. Dr Flug had never been taken down here either. Soon they hit a sign that indicated 'holding cell'.

"Very appropriate, sir."

Black Hat grinned at him with a short chuckle.

"I'm glad someone appreciates it."

With that, they turned the corner and sure enough; in a large barred cell with blank benches inside, sat Solaria and Jack Jupiter. The cuffs remained intact of course. Solaria looked completely miserable and Jack Jupiter was obviously aware of them approaching and lifted his head with a dark glare. Dr Flug shuddered. He didn't think a hero was capable of such a look.

"Hello there! Figured I could offer you some lunch? We don't have much, just some soup, noodles, perhaps a sandwich? Then again that last option might be too _evil_ for you," he sniggered, elbowing the doctor and Dr Flug barked a short sharp laugh. Solaria looked up at the sound and the scientist went quiet. Looking away, uncomfortably aware that either of these two could and would recognise him.

"Ah come to think of it, you never did choose anything to eat Flug, you can pick now if you like," he turned to the masked man and the heroes blinked up at him. Oh, they knew who he was.

"Ah-ah...h-how kind...the...the noodles...p-perhaps, s-sir?" Dr Flug recoiled back a little, hugging one arm to his body. The villain raised an eyebrow.

"You're nervous Flug, why?"

"P-Probably the sandwich," he tried an awkward laugh but of course Black Hat wasn't buying it. For a few moments, the villain looked down at the foods he had brought and Dr Flug took this chance to shoot a meaningful look at those in the holding cell. Solaria looked borderline angry and bared her teeth. Jack Jupiter, on the other hand, reciprocated with the tiniest nod. Dr Flug honestly didn't know what to make of the situation and could only nod and thank Black Hat gently as he was passed a plastic tub of unheated noodles.

Suddenly the rest of the lunch goods were thrown to the floor and Black Hat was up at the bars, gripping the metal columns with his clawed hands.

"Neither of you happens to know Flug, do you?"

The heroes didn't speak and the doctor felt his stomach plummet. Oh god no.

"Flug is awfully concerned to be here. Neither of you has dealt with him in your hero days? Hmn?" Black Hat's voice was dangerous.

"You mean...defeated him?" Solaria questioned, confused yet bitter in her tone.

"Anything like that, yes," the villain confirmed and the two heroes fell silent once again.

"No...we've not", Jupiter responded, bowing his head.

"I could tell you exactly who I'm responsible for throwing in here. _He's_ probably just a nervous fucking wreck for kicks, don't go blaming us," Solaria snapped.

"Perhaps," Black Hat shrugged, moving away from the bars. Only to snap click open the lock with one talon in the keyhole and step into the prison. In a fluid motion, he had picked Solaria up by the material around her throat.

"But I don't much appreciate others making him _more_ nervous."

Solaria struggled, wriggling her legs uselessly. Jack Jupiter only looked on, alarmed. He opened his mouth to speak but Dr Flug got there first.

"B-Boss it's fine! I s-sometimes get like this is all. It's nothing to do with them," he rushed forward into the holding cell and took the villains arm. For a moment he could feel a strain in the muscles there. Black Hat was struggling with Solaria's weight. How odd.

Black Hat glanced over his shoulder at the scientist and after a few, unbearably long seconds, he let go of the hero. Solaria hit the bench hard and she groaned.

"Always me," she muttered quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure anyone  _you've_ put in here will greet you soon," Black Hat promised and Solaria's eye went wide. 

"I wouldn't let anyone like _this_ freak me out, sir," Dr Flug continued. The villain grinned at him. This was all so overwhelming, one minute the super-villain was actually _defending_ him, the next he was shooting him a smile that could almost be considered proud. Black Hat was going to give him a heart failure at this rate.

"I'd hope not, Flug."

Stepping away, it gave the scientist the chance to look at the cuffs more closely.

"Wh-what material are these made out of, sir?"

"I don't know, another inmate did the _capturing,"_  the villain shrugged.

"All I know and care about is that these heroes can't get out of them," with a nasty smile he leaned forward, gesturing to the somewhat mushed foods, "so good luck reaching your mouth, looks like you're going to have to bend over and eat like  _dogs."_

Standing straight and tugging out his collar he sniffed.

Dr Flug winced at the words. The scientist really wanted to stay and check out the cuffs more (they just didn't make sense?) but Black Hat was dragging him back by his shirt.

Stumbling out of the holding cell and putting the lock back in place, he shot the two an apologetic look before following after Black Hat.

"I'm going to find the kitchen...I need to heat up my noodles," he briefly explained and the villain dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The scientist took the advantage of parting ways there and when alone again, inhaled deeply. So he knew where the hostages were now. He did feel sorry for them. But he reminded himself that they wouldn't be in here much longer. He was going to sort all of this out. He'd apologise to them profusely when that time came. 

But first, noodles. He _was_ hungry.

* * *

 

Watching the tub like it was going to start entertaining him, Dr Flug relished in the silence of the room. The silence was, unfortunately, a fleeting occurrence.

"You know I don't even know why BH thinks you're a spy. You're way too weedy and shaky for _that."_

As though to prove her point, the scientist jumped out of his skin as Demencia appeared behind him.

"Unless that's your gimmick. It's all part of your act. If it is, you're very good at it, even I've got to admit," she skipped around him before sitting in the seat opposite him at the counter. This was probably where the officers themselves sat during monitoring of the food booths filling the room.

"It's not an act...I'm trying to prove that to Black Hat," Dr Flug sighed. He felt like that was pretty convincing. Demencia didn't linger on the topic any longer anyway.

"It's annoying he drags you everywhere. I wish I were you. 5.0.5 told me what happened you know. He put his coat on you? He really must have wanted to keep you alive in there."

"W-well I was the only one that could have gotten us out." Dr Flug raised an eyebrow, peeling back the top of the tub that had been partially covering the steaming noodles. He unpicked the light wooden chopsticks and started poking at his lunch.

"Black Hat could have gotten out of there without you easily! He was just testing you and your skills...you know if you help him pull this off. You might even get to join us," she rested her head on her arms in front of him, her voice a little dreamy.

"Join you guys?" the scientist blinked.

"Yeah, when we get out of here."

"You're getting out of here? But that's not for ages right?"

"Don't remind me!" Demencia suddenly yelled, lifting her head and slamming her palms on the table surface. She calmed almost instantly and left Dr Flug with a sensation of whiplash.

"I mean when we get out of here real soon, when we..." she leaned over, obviously with the intention to whisper and Dr Flug reluctantly remained still.

"Escape," she finished.

"Escape?" he exclaimed and Demencia knocked him around the back of the head for his loud tone.

"Yes, idiot! Don't tell everyone! It's just going to be Black Hat, 5.0.5 and I...maybe you too," she sat back down with a shrug.

So that's why Black Hat was so keen on PureTech depletion. It wasn't all to do with the side effects at all.

"What are you two whispering about?" someone called. Both looked to the side to see Gorgon standing with Solstød and another villain. Not quite a...human either. Well, Dr Flug couldn't tell. They were dressed entirely in old-fashioned scuba diving gear, making a heavy clunk as they walked. The material was greyed yet the metal frame encasing the head, gloves and boots, was shiny, lined with a bronze colouring.

  1. Greenland.



"If I wanted you to know, I'd be whispering to you, wouldn't I?" Demencia rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the three. Gorgon looked taken aback. But instead of glaring at the multicoloured girl, she focused on Dr Flug.

"You know I don't think it's fair that Black Hat is calling all the shots around here, but I deal with it. What I can't seem to deal with is the fact _you_ happen to be the one tailing him like a duckling. You know what's going on don't you bag-boy-"

"Hey! You can't call him that, it's Flugzeug," Demencia sneered at the other villain. Gorgon eyed her slowly before turning back to the scientist who really just wanted to enjoy his noodles.

"Don't you, _bag-boy_?"

Dr Flug didn't say anything. Of course, he knew stuff! But he highly doubted the information he knew was allowed to be thrown around. He hunched forward over his lunch and propped his chopsticks to go in for the food.

"Oh, cut that shit. Like hell, you're going to fucking ignore _me_ ".

The next thing Dr Flug knew was he was being lifted up and held against a solid, quite cold surface. Large sturdy arms had been hooked under his own and he couldn't move whatsoever. Looking up he saw Demencia yelling at Gorgon. Peering over his shoulders to the best of his abilities, he recognised the murky fabric. Greenland was restraining him. It was quite a calm observation despite everything. Greenland wasn't actually hurting him, he just couldn't move. The scientist looked down at his noodles sadly. So close and yet so far-

The doctor choked and spittle hit the inside of his bag as he was punched in the stomach. Greenland didn't budge behind him no matter how much he squirmed and tried to coil in on himself. Solstød stood before him, arms raised in a clumsy boxing style. He wasn't that strong looking but god did he have an arm. Dr Flug experienced the accuracy once again as he almost felt the knuckles of the other brush his organs.

Dr Flug considered himself lucky that he hadn't eaten lunch yet.

The next attack was on his face. The bag crumpled yet amazingly didn't rip. Solstød must have caught him under the jaw. Letting his head loll forward, Dr Flug gasped.

"W-Why?"

"I want to know what you know. Tell us and I'll stop," the Danish villain claimed. Lifting a leg to kick the base of his foot against the shin of the doctors left leg. Dr Flug cried out. God, this wasn't fun.

"You think I can tell you anything?" Dr Flug managed, "Sorry Solstød, but Black Hat is _much_ scarier than you and I don't feel like spilling his secrets right now." It might have been his imagination since his head was definitely spinning, but Dr Flug could have sworn he'd heard Demencia give a little cheer. Where _was_ that wild girl? She could be helping at least.

Finding the strength to look up, Dr Flug realised she was actually squaring up to Gorgon, a barbaric smile on her face. God, she reminded him of Black Hat like this.

Another hit to the face, but this time he felt material ripping.

 

No. Oh no. Not now.

 

"Wh...what do you think Black Hat is going to do when he finds out a-about this?" he spat. It was a shot in the dark but it made the villain stop.

"Do you even fucking know that, røvhul? If he found out I gutted you in the name of wanting involvement he'd probably reward me. That's the kind of shit he expects and _praises_ ," the villain snarled, moving forward to push Dr Flug's shoulder hard, "which is why I don't have a damn clue why you play right-hand man, you're as cruel as a hundehvalp."

Dr Flug closed his eyes, anticipating another blow when he was met with his arms being released. Dropping to the ground, the scientist groaned at his injuries and looked up and around. 5.0.5 stood with an expression of confused shock. Pushing away Solstød as though he were a pesky fly. The villain started rambling angrily at the treatment but was dragged away by Gorgon who was sporting a bloody nose. Greenland followed them as though bored with the situation now and finally the three were alone.

"How fucking dare they! Do they know who I am?!" Demencia was fuming, brushing off the blood from her knuckles against her prison clothing. 5.0.5 in the meanwhile knelt down and helped the doctor to his feet. Dr Flug didn't realise how much he was shaking until he was made to stand on his own. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was sinking in.

"Hey Flugzeug, you alright?"

"Ah...maybe..."

"Your bag is tearing...you got another one on you?"

"Oh god, it is?! N-no I don't have one...I-I need one, I-"

"Oi, quit panicking. Stay here, I'll grab one," she shook her head with a disapproval toward the actions of the scientist and left the room. A small skip in her step and Dr Flug watched her go with surprise. Why was she being so...nice?

5.0.5 made a soft grunting noise and Dr Flug just smiled, chuckling awkwardly. It was only when he parted his mouth just now did he realise blood was dripping from his nose. Sighing, he limped over to the sink.

"...D-Do you think you could watch the door? I need to take...this off," the scientist tried and 5.0.5 nodded eagerly. Dr Flug thanked him and waited until the bear was around the corner to slip his bag off and pour water from the tap into his hand.     

* * *

 

By the time Demencia returned, Dr Flug had sluggishly returned to his food and was slurping down the now slightly less hot noodles when the girl presented the folded bag before him. The scientist intended to put it back on to replace the still ruined mask he wore after he'd finished.

"I had to chase Black Hat down for this. I didn't tell him what happened cuz he was busy but I'm sure you will later," she shrugged. Slumping down next to him again.

"Ah...I-I can't thank you enough."

"Ah shut up. I know how important headwear can be," she sighed, patting the top of her bright locks. "I miss my hat."

"You have a hat as well?"

"Well...it's more like a hood but yeah."

"Is it in storage?"

"Must be, they didn't let me keep it that's for sure."

Suddenly there was a loud buzz and an overhead speaker crackled to life.

"It's 2 pm," came a monotone voice and the speaker burst out again. There was a victorious cry from another room and Dr Flug suspected the nearest speaker had just been attacked.

"Ah, that's for me...I need to go. But...th-thank you, both."

Demencia and 5.0.5 stood as the scientist left. Demencia placed both hands on her hips.

"You're the weirdest villain I've met, Flugzeug," she commented aloud and the doctor shrugged.

* * *

**~2 pm~**

 

It was Officer Lazcano, Dr Flug had never been so relieved in his life. He'd had time to run into the bathroom, slip on his new bag and get to the assigned door a little late.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she exclaimed, taking note of the blood stains on his shirt as well as...the rest of him.

"It's a long story."

The officer opened the gate cautiously, looking behind and around them both but Dr Flug had kept his word and it was only him that headed through to the outside. The relief he'd felt at first had now diminished into nerves. Officer Lazcano was rambling on about something up ahead, about how much everyone had panicked especially when they realised the doctor had been trapped inside. They've been trying to sort out things for ages apparently and they reckon they have a plan.

That caught Dr Flug's attention, he lifted his head quickly.

"A plan?"

"Yeah, Dr Zaheed and De Noia will explain it more but I think it's the best chance we've got...of course...we're going to need your help Dr Flug," she paused as they reached a door and turned to him slowly. Now that Dr Flug could see her properly, he realised how tired she looked.

"I am so sorry I ever left you like that, you've had to go through so much and I can't apologise enough," she managed, her voice quiet and her eyes downcast, watering slightly.

Dr Flug inhaled deeply and stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine...it's almost lucky. With me on the inside I've managed to find some things out-"

"I can't wait to hear all about it Dr Flug, it's good to have you back."

Both of them spun at the voice of Dr Zaheed who appeared in the now opened doorway. The fellow doctor also looked worn out with dark circles beneath their eyes and a slight tremble to their hands.

"I'll do everything that I can," Dr Flug promised but a small voice in the back of his mind immediately whispered,

 

_Everything?_

 

Dr Flug shook it off and headed inside, officer Lazcano closing the door behind them. Dr Flug was instantly met with a rather loud round of applause. Blinking, he saw several guards (several he didn't recognise) and other prison workers clapping for him. Two in the back were conversing and the one slipped a note of money to the other with a sigh.

"Sorry about the excitable entrance there...a lot of us are surprised you even managed to survive, let alone get into a position where you can help us more than ever," it was warden De Noia. Dr Flug was hit with the faint smell of body odour and he grimaced beneath the bag, looks like the warden had been _really_ nervous.

"It's fine, I'm h-happy to be alive as well," he managed and there was a low rumble of laughter among the room. This all felt so bizarre. He was on the outside. He was part of the real world again. Black Hat and all the others were inside the prison, trapped, away from him.

"We don't have much time to discuss with you, we don't want to make any of the prisoners suspicious. What did you tell the others?"

"That I'm collecting proof of the negotiations going through."

It was like a written test, all these first questions were going to be easy to answer.

"Nice one, we can give you 'evidence' of that," the warden chuckled, inviting Dr Flug over to the office where there was a single active screen among many. Dr Flug pinpointed it as the one that Demencia currently had covered.

"H-hold on, what do you mean 'evidence'?"

"Well, you don't actually think we're taking those negotiations seriously?" Dr Zaheed interrupted with a sharp laugh. Taking a seat at the desk, they quickly started flipping through files and papers. They pulled out the one that had the negotiations Black Hat had announced scrawled on.

"No more food booths? PureTech depletion? They've got to be joking. This is a prison, not a hotel."

"O-Of course...but don't you think-"

It was oddly silent all of a sudden and Dr Flug realised all those remaining (De Noia, Dr Zaheed and officer Lazcano) were staring at him peculiarly.

"What is it?" Dr Flug tried.

"We feared this might be the case. Dr Flug, there is nothing but _villains_ down there. They'll do anything to convince anyone of their plight. You can't fall for it. Hell, they have it easy down there for the kind of shit some of them have done," the other doctor hissed. "I've been kind enough to them," they added in finality and slapped the paper down on the desk, "I'll get you what you need to fool them. But for now I need information, what is Black Hat planning?"

"I-I don't know, I'm only aware of the negotiations..."

Well it wasn't a complete lie? Sure Demencia had mentioned freedom but who was to say that was truth? Not just some fantasy she may have concocted? Or a lie Black Hat had told to get more on his side.

"Where are the hostages? They are the most important for this plan."

"In the holding cell, both of them. They're locked in there, in cuffs."

"Yeah, we saw on the screen," officer Lazcano noted. Dr Flug just nodded, quickly glancing at the clock, it had been seven minutes since 2 pm.

"Right, that works. Dr Flug, I need you to be in that holding cell with them by tomorrow, 6am."

"Wh-why?"

"That's where the soldiers holding the perimeter are going to concentrate their forces. We'll provide a distraction for any inmates still awake and get all three of you out of there."


	7. Three Birds with One Stone

"It can be done?" Dr Flug was surprised, but not completely. He was more surprised something like this hadn't been done sooner in actuality, but he didn't question it further. There was a low beat of footsteps as Carter and Abundis-Sandoval entered the room.

"Of course, we couldn't attack until we knew their location because we'd waste time, resources and soldiers no doubt," De Noia explained.

"What will happen to the prisoners afterwards?" Dr Flug found himself asking and all of a sudden he was forced to back away from the desk when Carter stormed over and cornered him.

"I fucking knew it, he's sympathising with them. You have no idea, do you? I know you're helping by sticking around that number 1 but do you even fucking know what he's capable of? Black Hat is despicable."

"Carter-" Lazcano started but the other guard was baring his teeth, his eyes wild.

"I just want to give him a little push in the right direction before he goes back in and gets brainwashed. That Black Hat? He's been involved in shit only the scum of the earth get their hands dirty with. I'm talking black market organ harvesting, I'm talking human trafficking, I'm talking selling kids to snuff films. Do you want the details doctor?"

Dr Flug felt his ears ring a little, a static fading over his mind as he let the words sink in. There was no way...but of course, there was. Of course, the criminal with the number one tag in Kokytus would be the worst of the worst. He'd heard Black Hat's name, he'd seen it on TV and in newspapers but he'd never lingered to find out more. Was the super-villain really responsible for that?

"Hell, why not kill three birds with one stone? Kidnap the kids, traffic them into snuff then sell their organs. Sounds like just another business day to a bastard like Black Hat-"

"Carter that is _enough,"_   Dr Zaheed called. Standing and pulling the guard away from Dr Flug who stared up at them, shell-shocked. All of a sudden he felt like a child that realised you don't wake up when you die. The rush of information made him feel foolish and unintelligent. It made him feel cold and fearful. It made him feel sick.

He didn't want to go back in that prison. He didn't want to go anywhere near any of the inmates again. De Noia pulled him to one side gently and spoke softly to him.

"You can't dwell on that because you’re not going to be in there much longer. All you need to do is follow our instructions and it will be fine. You'll be a damn hero," he patted the back of the other man who just nodded under his bag.

“He really did all that stuff?”

De Noia paused, then nodded, his eyes averting.

“I’m sorry we even had to involve you with them," the warden sighed.

* * *

 

They wasted no more time on random conversation and ushered the doctor back out of the office under the eye of Lazcano. Dr Flug had the paper ‘evidence’ in his arms. Lazcano paused as she unlocked the door he would soon go through to return to the depths of the prison. As she did, Dr Flug caught hold of one of the devices hooked on the wall further up the corridor next to a series of jackets. Sliding it under his shirt and folding his arms. Lazcano didn't notice as she let him out.

"I'm sorry, doctor, but I'll see you soon, yeah?" she smiled awkwardly and closed the door on him. Dr Flug just nodded blankly.

* * *

 

Wandering out of the bathroom, Dr Flug was sure he’d hidden his new trinket well. Tucking the papers together, he headed back to the cafeteria. At least he thought he was, he couldn't think straight right now. Warm fuzz blocked his path and he soon discovered he'd bumped into 5.0.5. The bear grinned at him with pleasant surprise and went to enclose him in a hug when the doctor skipped out of reach.

"5.0.5, I need you to tell me something. R-right now, honestly."

The bear blinked but nodded solemnly, composing himself almost comically.

"Black Hat, he's a supervillain yes?"

5.0.5 looked confused but nodded slowly.

"He's done some...pretty nasty things right?"

There was a pause but the bear eventually nodded.

Dr Flug didn't realise it until he started speaking again but there was a sob caught in his throat.

"Has he ever...been involved in the black markets, organ harvesting?"

 

5.0.5's eyes visibly widened. Dr Flug continued, "or human trafficking, of any kind...or those...fucked up snuff films involving k-kids and...victims and...5.0.5 tell m-me-"

"Hey, Fluggie! You're back!"

"What about you?! Can you tell me he didn't do that kind of shit?" Dr Flug exclaimed to Demencia who appeared around the corner and the girl stopped, raising her hands defensively.

"Whoa what, who?"

Dr Flug stood and seethed, his chest heaving as 5.0.5 quietly grunted toward the girl and with each sound, the expression on her face fell.

"Who told you that?" she finally asked, voice the softest Dr Flug had ever heard. But it wasn't warm.

"The authorities, people who have _records_ of the villains in here," he snarled.

"Oh yeah? The same people who threw  _you_ in here? Of course, they're going to tell you shit to turn you against Black Hat! They've seen what's happening, they want a mutiny against him! Flugzeug I'm not lying when I tell you Black Hat never did anything like that. Why were you even meeting with those pigs?"

The scientist cursed, oh how he _cursed_ the lightness in his heart at those words. But his innards felt gnarled only a few seconds after and he narrowed his eyes. 

"It was to do with the negotiations, they weren't going to let Black Hat on the outside so they chose the n-next best person with the information," Dr Flug was actually momentarily impressed with himself for the rather polished answer considering his current state of mind. 

"And of course you'd say that, why wouldn't you defend him? You'd idolise him no matter what!"

"Like hel,l I would! How dare you?! Black Hat has done nothing but help you out in here and even promised to assist your freedom. Actually think for yourself for once! You know he's not like that-"

"The number one supervillain in Kokytus, _isn’t like that_? Demencia who are you kidding?! It all makes sense now, of course, he'd commit crimes like that! I just didn't even think about why someone like him would be thrown in here-"

Dr Flug stopped when large, warm paws rested against the sides of his face. Dr Flug heaved a dry sob as 5.0.5 looked down at him and with bright, kind eyes and a serious expression. The bear shook his head.

None of this made sense. Why would the authorities lie to him? Did they really think he was softening around these villains? Was it an elaborate lie to scare him? Were 5.0.5 and Demencia lying to him to defend their boss, the one that was promising them freedom? Why did Dr Flug so desperately want to believe that Black Hat hadn't done anything like this?

"He...did those things-"

The bear shook his head again, his eyes sincere. Dr Flug blinked up at that gentle face and after what felt like a lifetime, he nodded back. Demencia made a noise of agitation and disappeared around the corner.

"5.0.5 I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know who to believe, I'm not an inmate, I've not even started working here as someone from the outside. My head hurts..." he sunk his forehead into the blue fur and the bear tugged him close. 

* * *

 

Dr Flug always thought he was a pretty nervous person. But he didn’t realise the extent of his nerves until now. 5.0.5 had a hand on his back as he stood before Black Hat's cell door. The bear would remain outside making sure nobody disturbed since they'd caught the attention of quite a few inmates especially when they realised Dr Flug was carrying documents.

In what felt like a daze, the doctor walked forward and slid open the cell door. It was closed behind him as soon as he entered and at this moment he wanted it to be open again. Black Hat had been sitting on his bed, looking through some books when he grinned at Dr Flug and stood.

"Ah! Fantastic!"

The doctor froze as the villain approached.

"What did they have to say-Flug?"

"Black Hat. Why are you in Kokytus?"

There was silence and the villain's joy faded to a cool frown. Stepping away, Black Hat clasped his hands behind his back.

"What did they tell you?"

"Answer me," Dr Flug demanded. His voice low and serious. Dropping the documents to press his palms to the surface of the door behind him.

More silence. How he was beginning to detest all these quiet moments.

"I'm the most notorious super-villain in the world. I've conquered this earth before, more than once. I've had the existence of entire cities and countries in my hand...", Black Hat claimed, there was no pride yet no shame in his words, there was only fact. 

"But humans aren't very creative or much of an opponent-" he added with a shrug and the doctor snapped his head up.

"So you use them for your own gain? Make them suffer for their lack of resilience?"

Black Hat seemed to ignore the fact he'd been interrupted and raised an index finger and thumb to his chin.

"That actually sounds fantastically wicked. But you know there's no much fun in kicking someone who stays down and prolonged suffering causes desensitisation. Which is unbearably boring. No, I was thrown in here when I tried to start an advice and weapons business for fellow villains."

"But did you ever use h-humans as victims of the black market?"

Black Hat burst out laughing. Proper, belly laughing. He hunched over, his mouth wide and visible eye closed. Dr Flug watched, gobsmacked for a few moments before stepping forward to take the villain by the shoulders.

"You find it that funny?!" he exclaimed and Black Hat calmed down, giggling a little still.

"The black market, an old favourite. Let me guess, organ and body trafficking? Maybe selling kiddies to perverts or funding snuff films. Oh god, how about underground surgery and enslavement? I've heard that one before," more chuckles escaped him before he finally stopped. "Flug, have you really never heard of me?"

"So what! I have now!"

"No, you haven't. That's all lies. What gain would I get from crimes like that? It's pitiful pain and what's more, it benefits others. Why would I? A super-villain intent on leaving the entire world begging for my mercy, want to benefit anyone let alone lowlife criminals." Black Hat announced. He looked over to Dr Flug who just watched him, shoulders raised slightly like a cornered animal. The villain honestly couldn't tell if Dr Flug believed him or not or whether he was realising his mistake for ever doubting Black Hat and was now thinking of a way to get out.

The villain stepped forward toward him.

"I'd be scraping the barrel if I had to resort to that level of human scum. Because that's the kind of people who pull off things like that, Flug. Humans and most specifically human low-lives. I am neither. The villainy I commit is first class, five-star villainy. I'm going to look good doing it and it's going to be an international terror, not dark alley trades."

Black Hat now took hold of the doctor's shoulders and his voice took on a more serious tone. Dr Flug felt paralysed.

"I can't help but be disappointed you believed them, Flug. But if you don't know the extent of my villainy then I suppose I can forgive you. Although I must say, have you been living under a rock this whole time? I'm a pretty big fish in this small pond that is earth. Do you think someone like 5.0.5 would stick around someone like me if I’d done anything like the black market? He’s such a useless, kind bear. He bloody loves children! I don't know why those on the outside are messing with you-"

Dr Flug said nothing. Just stared ahead, vision glassy. Hearing going numb.

Why had those on the outside lied to him?

They didn't trust him. Everything he'd done, all the pain and fear he'd been through. The information he'd given them, the promises he'd made. They'd lied. He was just a tool to them. Like he couldn't even think enough of himself to recognise the danger these villains presented.

Oh god, he really couldn't. Here he was, sighing with relief that Black Hat wasn't committing those kinds of crimes. This whole time Dr Flug should have been treating the villain before him like he _had_ done those things. But here he was, feeling relaxed under his touch. Remembering the coat in the icebox, recalling all the praises, that voice in his ear.

"Flug...Flug, stop that. I don't do well with crying."

He...he was crying? Dr Flug lifted a hand to touch his cheek under his bag and realised his tears had trickled to pool in the space between his collarbone.

"Why are you even crying? You are truly bizarre," Black Hat commented. Using a gloved finger to wipe away one of the salty trails against his throat. Being careful with the bruising still there from his attack with Aurum.

This was all so fucked up. Why did he have to feel even an ounce of sympathy for these criminals? Half of the things they'd done were despicable. They didn't deserve the food booths, let alone their own privacy. Then why was he so mad at the paper-littered by the door filled with fake signatures. Why did these inmates feel so important to him...

Important...exactly...that's what they were! In life there always had to be a balance. If anything the fact these villains existed meant that the humans with goodness in them didn't turn on each other in favour of releasing any kind of negativity they harboured within themselves. By looking up to heroes and despising villains, they were safe. And without villains, there were no heroes. Without any true dark side and light side, a black and white game of chess, people would turn on each other. Just like they used to before the rise of these oppositions between hero and villain.

The office was already proof of it. That anxiety, the lies, the distrust. It was a vicious cycle. Let's get suspicious of that one person, they've shown another side to them, let's criminalise them. It was happening right now to Dr Flug. This would happen in the world outside too. There needed to be the big flashy villains to target...

"At least you've stopped now. What's going on in that head of yours, Flug?" the villain questioned. Voice still unbearably soft. With the feeling of understanding finally spreading through the scientist, Dr Flug let himself relax into the other more.

"Not much," he lied with a weak smile. Black Hat blinked at him. If Dr Flug didn't blame it on his own teary delusions, he would have sworn a darkness flare over the cheeks of the villain before him.

"I'm not surprised, look what you've done to all the documents," Black Hat rolled his eyes and fully stepped away, letting go.

"I'm going to sort them out this time but I won't tolerate mess like this in the future."

"Yes, boss."

There was a shuffle of paper as the villain looked through the files he'd bent down to collect.

"Looks good," Black Hat muttered. "I'm going to run this through with someone else. They know all about this kind of documentation. I suggest you have a breather and sort your head out, okay Flug? I don't know what those wardens are trying to do but I don't like them fucking with your mind...," Black Hat trailed off as he left the room and Dr Flug could have sworn he heard, "it's not good for you," before the villain disappeared.

* * *

 

Dr Flug had washed his face and had a drink. Right now he couldn't think about what had happened and instead had to focus on what was going to happen the day after tomorrow at 6 am. How were the soldiers guarding the perimeter going to do it? Should he warn Black Hat? One thing he had decided to do, was collect his latest trinket. Back in the bathroom, climbing onto the toilet seat in one of the cubicles, he stood and reached up into the ceiling plating. There was one loose one. Just inside the dusty crevice was his finding from the outside.

Some kind of gun. It wasn't a gun meant for bullets, but more of a ray device. Either way, Dr Flug had grabbed it for protection. He wasn't 100% he wouldn't need it but for now, it was going to be kept secret. As he stood peering over, a sudden flash of light caught his eye. Groaning as the goggles only made it all the more intense, he squinted at the source. It was slipping through the spinning fan of a vent across the room. Was that...

It was sunlight.

Tucking the new device into the deep pocket of his prison-issue trousers, Dr Flug Jumped down and out of the cubicle. He rounded the corner to find the shower cubicles. The room was lit surprisingly well and as the scientist approached the vent, he realised he wouldn't be able to reach it on his own. It only took a few moments to grab a shower stool from a few cubicles along and prop it under his feet so he could look up through the vent. To be honest, the doctor couldn’t shake off a particular hunch he had about something.

“Flugzeug,” a robotic voice came from behind and the doctor nearly fell off his stool. Turning he saw Maboroshi-shi standing there, tilting her head to one side.

“Ah, sorry! I’m just trying to look outside.”

“Need a hand?” the villain spoke into the microphone. It was surprising she didn’t even question it, maybe there were enough prisoners in here who wanted a chance to see the outside for a short while.

“That-that would be great actually!”

Next thing the doctor knew, he was being propped up on the shoulders of the burly woman and had to balance himself for a moment with a chuckle. Maboroshi-shi laughed also and stepped to the wall so Dr Flug could focus on the fan more. A few minutes later with some props handed to him by the villain such as a screw from a somewhat dodgy mirror and a piece of the mirror itself, the scientist was all set. Dr Flug had tucked the screw into the van to stop the movements and slipped the mirror through to make a makeshift scope. It was too bright at first. But once his eyes focused, Dr Flug recognised some of the building tops and a corner of the yard outside. It was...bare…

There were no-

Maboroshi-shi helped Dr Flug down and he turned to her with a gasp.

“There are no soldiers,” he whispered before skipping out of the cell, calling back with thanks and farewell as he ran out of the bathrooms. Maboroshi-shi just shrugged.

It was a bluff. If the place really was surrounded by members of the top force, how come he hadn’t seen any in a large space? It only meant there were no soldiers, to begin with. So what did that mean? 

* * *

 

The walkie-talkie was clicked on. Dr Flug was back in Black Hat’s cell, breathing a little hard and now he was requesting an audience with anyone from the outside.

“It’s Dr Flug, someone answer, now.”

A buzz.

“Doctor?”

It was Dr Zaheed.

“What’s happening on the tomorrow? Explain the rescue protocol, how are you distracting the villains?”

“So many questions, well we’re sending in people to get you and the hostages from the holding cell. We’re going to produce an increase of PureTech in the main room and the corridors. Everywhere but where you are. That’ll keep them all weak enough."

“If you use enough exposure to weaken them that much, you’re going to be endangering them."

“Why would you care about that, doctor?”

“It’s against ethics! I know they’re villains, I know they’ve done bad things but they’ve got eternity in this concrete box forever. The least they could have is a lack of sickness."

“Do you think they would treat us better if they had us imprisoned?”

 _That’s not their job,_ Dr Flug wanted to say but what kind of an answer was that? In that case, anyone could do anything they wanted and their only excuse would be ‘it’s my duty’. Shaking his head before resting it in his free hand. Dr Flug didn’t answer.

“We’ll sort you out when we free the heroes and you."

“With what soldiers?”

Hesitation from the other side. Dr Flug could hear someone approaching the door now.

“What do you mean with _what_ soldiers?”

“I’ve checked, I can see no guards around the outer perimeter as you claimed-”

“Flugzeug! Are you in there?” there was a yell from outside and the doctor ceased speaking. Turning the walkie-talkie off, he placed it on the bed before standing.

“Y-Yeah," he pulled the door open to reveal a young man. Dr Flug considered himself to be pretty slender but this inmate before him was; for a lack of a better term, scrawny. With skin that had rarely seen the sun.

“Ah, right-o. You’re taller than I thought. Anyway, Black Hat has asked me to run these documents by you. They’re totally fake. Yeah. They didn’t even try with the writing to negative space ratio and the correct signature position, let alone the fact the symbol in the top right has actually bled out which proper companies would never allow-”

Gosh, he spoke fast. Dr Flug peered at his name tag and his eyes widened.

  1. Brevity.



_Number 2?!_

Dr Flug didn’t have time to dwell on the symbol of status. Of course he knew that the documents were false but in all honesty, he didn’t think the inmates would catch on so quick. Or that Black Hat would even be smart enough to check them. Amber eyes flickered up to the doctor with a sudden edge. It made the soothing accent (originating somewhere from England, Dr Flug couldn’t pinpoint just where) suddenly much more threatening.

“You didn’t happen to know already did you?”

“I’m starting to get pretty pissed off with people not believing me around here," Dr Flug drawled. He was surprised at himself and it seems Brevity was also a little stunned. A grin creeping onto the villain's features.

“You know I wondered why Black Hat was working with you and not me. I have much more of a profile and judging by this, I’m much better at quality checking but you’ve got...an edge to you. I don’t have that, I avoid confrontation when I can. I much prefer blackmailing. Then again, judging by your injuries, I wouldn’t say you’re much of a fighter yourself. Do you prefer hiding behind big names like Black Hat or is that your way of climbing the ladder? It’d be in your interests to do so as the new fish in here-”

“I don’t hide behind anyone!” Dr Flug exclaimed, a blush rising on his hidden features, “except 5.0.5," he added with an awkward mutter and the two just looked at one another blankly for a split second. “I’m not interested in climbing any ladder, everyone seems to think that. But I don't…”

“Yeah, I know, now that I think about it, you look like background work suits you. You know? Devising the schemes, making the props, leaving the limelight for the flashier characters. You’ll get everything you need from the praise from Black-”

The scientist dodged forward and took the papers from Brevity who stumbled at the speed.

“Does Black Hat know these are fake?” he asked, hurrying to change the subject, a bush rising to his cheeks.

“Nah, can’t find him. Figured you could pass the news on."

"Yeah...yeah, I will do. Thanks."

"No problem! Just tell Black Hat to transfer the cash to my account ASAP," pushing his black hair back, Brevity clicked his fingers with a grin before heading off. Dr Flug blinked, they still had access to bank accounts in here?

Looking down at the papers, Dr Flug glared at the sheets as though his gaze alone could cause them to burst into flames. He had to tell Black Hat. Part of him wanted to and the other half knew he had to or else Brevity would call him out. God his head hurt. He noticed the walkie-talkie on the bed and was tempted to start up a conversation with whoever would answer but to be truthful, he didn't feel like it.

Instead; after sliding the cell door shut, he pulled out the ray gun in his pocket and began inspecting it under the light above the mirror in the bathroom. The mirror was actually behind a thin yet strong and durable form of glass. Probably to stop inmates from using the shards as weapons. The glass itself was murky around the edges and generally unkempt. Looks like Black Hat wasn't particularly vain.

Turning it over in his hands, it was about 25cm in length and was light to hold. The surface was metallic with small blinking lights at the back of the trigger. It was a pastel mint green and silver. Was it a taser? The end was a smooth cone that led to a rather blunt point, it looked less like anything would come out if and more like a director for the energy the three rings circling the cone would produce. Dr Flug really wanted to test it. But on what? It probably wasn't a good idea to start trashing anything in Black Hat's room. Looking down at himself as though he would have something he could use, he decided this was it for now.

A questioning grunt came from behind him and 5.0.5 lumbered in the doorway, filling the gap with his blue fur.

"Hey 5.0.5, I found this on the outside but I don't know what it does," he commented offhandedly and the bear seemed to pause before pointing to himself.

"You want me to use it on you?"

5.0.5 nodded.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you! Don't worry, I'll make a test subject out of materials in my cell."

_My cell, huh? Felt weird to say._

The bear shook his head, briefly imitating the act of being punched in the arm before shrugging.  
"You...can't get hurt?"  
5.0.5 nodded briefly.  
"I don't want to risk it though," the scientist insisted and 5.0.5 raised an eyebrow, the bear rolled his eyes with a wry smile. He gestured to the gun once again and Dr Flug figured he might as well try. 5.0.5 stepped back as Dr Flug stood in the main living room and 5.0.5 squeezed into the bathroom. Dr Flug figured if things did go badly (god forbid) at least blood and guts were easier to scrape and scrub from tiles than it was carpet and wallpaper.

"Okay, if you want me to stop, just...make a grunting sound that sounds like 'stop' to me?" Dr Flug tried, standing back and lifting the weapon. 5.0.5 made a noise which was probably something sarcastic but the scientist couldn't really tell. Checking the lights and the small liquid meter inside a tiny, measuring cylinder connected to the top, he aimed and took a breath.

He pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

It made a whirring noise followed by what sounded like a burst of air but 5.0.5 and the area surrounding them remained unharmed. Silence ensued as Dr Flug lowered the weapon and sighed.

"Oh well-"

Suddenly, an unruly, unbearable noise emerged from outside the cell. It was as if someone was screaming but this person would have to have some kind of demonic entity within them. It only really lasted for a second or two at best but by the time it was over, there was a collective chorus of yelling. Dr Flug blinked at the ringing in his ears and 5.0.5 made a quiet whimpering sound.

Barely having recovered, Dr Flug slid open the cell door and stumbled out. No one bothered looking at him, they were all staring at an inmate standing outside one of the other cell doors. She was grasping her throat, but the expression on her face was one of wild joy. Mouth parted, she slowly looked up before grinning, jumping up and shaking her fists with glee.

"Oh Dios mío! Sólo logré gritar!" She cried.

"What the fuck! If that happens again I will be the one responsible for ripping out your damn vocal chords and shoving them up your ass Germaine! Let's see if they still work up there hey?!" another prisoner stepped forward. She resembled some kind of lizard, a dragon perhaps? Two horns protruded from her short hair, curling backwards. Her scaled tail had risen not unlike that of a disgruntled cat. She did look very pissed.

"No, you don't understand, I haven't been able to do that since I was thrown in here. I could feel it bubbling in my throat. I can't do it again but do you think this means PureTech levels are lowering!?" Germaine spoke out into the same translation device that Maboroshi-shi had. There was a lull of quiet that followed that. Everyone looking at one another. One inmate clenched her fists to her sides and closed her eyes tight, nothing happened though and she sighed. Looks like the villains were trying out their abilities.

"Well if it did work, it was only for you and a few seconds at best," Gorgon spoke up, arms folded.

"But don't you think that means something is changing?" she was counteracted by Germaine and Gorgon didn't respond. Dr Flug turned to 5.0.5, had this had anything to do with the ray gun. That's when Dr Flug noticed something unusual.

"5.0.5...have you always had that f-flower on top of your head?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic OC Villains provided by wonderful readers in this chapter:
> 
> (G): 25: Germaine. Name: Celtic, means Loud of Voice. Nationality: Hispanic  
> (Bob): 2: Brevity. Name: Latin, means Shortness of Time. Nationality: English  
> (tincancrab): 9: Kaida. Name: Japanese, means Little Dragon. Nationality: Unknown (human/dragon hybrid).  
> (kali with a c): 23: 207. Name: Numbers, indicative of the name she uses on the streets and tags everywhere irl. Nationality: Southern USA.
> 
> This will not be the last of these characters in this story. Thank you so much again for the fantastic suggestions!  
> I honestly don't know what to do, I'm not yet dying from exhaustion so it's weird having finished a chapter and still being awake! Suppose I should write more! I'll reward you beautiful readers with some extra juicy paperhat too in the next chapter!


	8. Similar to Snake-Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the wonderful OC's proposed to me! I have filled up all the spaces now! Everyone has such a wonderful imagination and I've collected a fantastically varied bunch of villains! Thanks again!

The bear lifted his paws to pat the top of his head. When he felt the delicate little yellow flower; that did indeed seem to almost be growing from the crown of his head, he looked shocked. Then fantastically excited. 5.0.5 quickly made the motion of shooting a gun and Dr Flug found himself agreeing. This was definitely something to do with that weapon. Looking over to Germaine, he realised she would have been within at least a ten-metre radius of the blast. No one else seemed to be unless they were in the cells between and hadn't emerged.

"5.0.5!" Black Hat's voice rang out and the two spun around the face the villain. He looked stunned and kept staring at the sunshine shaded flora upon the head of the bear.

"How did you get your flower back? It wilted during the PureTech exposure," he questioned. For once his strong, cutting voice faded to a dazed surprise. He almost looked like he wanted to reach up and touch the flower. Instead, his gaze snapped to the scientist and the weapon in his hand. Without a word, he pushed both 5.0.5 and Dr Flug into the cell, closing the door behind them. God, what must the other inmates think about that one cell door that was constantly opening and closing?

Dr Flug was ready mostly for being yelled at because he hadn't even shown Black Hat the device yet but what he actually got was...professionalism.

"What was Brevity's verdict on the documents?"

"They...they were fake sir."

"Not surprised, that's why I checked. Next topic. What. Is that?" he took one large step forward and loomed over the scientist with an utterly terrifying grin. "Did you make it?"

"N-no boss. I...got it from the outside."

Guess there was no hiding it now.

"Splendid work Flug! Just splendid! Judging by the rather unholy scream from Germaine and the flower now a top 5.0.5. I'd say it does something to the PureTech technology."

"W-We only just tested it, sir. But it would make sense."

"But Germaine...hmnn...it only worked on her for a short while, yet 5.0.5 still has his flower? Does it depend on the level of power?"

"Probably?" Dr Flug was all of a flutter, being bombarded by questions he really couldn't answer but Black Hat was definitely making sense with his assumptions.

"Test it on me, immediately. You won't hear me say that often Flug."

5.0.5 chuckled and the villain shot him a quick death glare. Then he took his coat off, sweeping it to rest on his bed before stepping into the bathroom door frame and straightening the brim of his already immaculately straightened hat.

"A-are you sure-"

"Yes! Get on with it!" he cried and Dr Flug raised the device and pulled the trigger. This time he was hoping Germaine wasn't in the vicinity. Looks like she wasn't after nothing else happened but the villain before him rolling his shoulders back and twitching his gloved fingers.

"So no teleportation. Looks like I can't shapeshift either. Can't...no, can't do that either-" he muttered to himself. There was an evidently impressive list of seemingly endless abilities he had until his grin suddenly widened and Dr Flug felt a shiver shoot down his spine.

It was mostly from fear this time around. Because from beneath the powder blue of his prison-issued shirt, there was a writhing series of tentacles emerging. 5.0.5 placed an instinctive paw on his shoulder and Dr Flug grabbed it with both hands, stifling a desperate scream.

"Ah, this is more like it!" Black Hat stood upright and puffed out his chest proudly. The tentacles ranged from two inches of thickness to something like six. They also ranged in length. They were the same colour as Black Hat's skin. Dr Flug couldn't help but flinch as one seemed to come close to him. It remained three feet away.

"Looks like that's my limit," Black Hat sighed, "but this is promising Flug! I want you to make that device more powerful!"

"I'll...see what I can do sir," the scientist decided to say and the villain only nodded, seemingly accepting that answer. Before the scientist knew it, the tentacles had been retracted and Black Hat stepped to the bed, collecting his coat.

"We need to sort out those documents, only us three and Brevity know about them. There's no point the other inmates finding out just to realise they are fakes. I can't believe those bastards on the outside. Fucking with you and giving us false promises. Pushes my buttons a little  _too_ hard," he snarled, adjusting the cufflinks on his shirt.

"If I send anyone else out there again it'll be Brevity and someone with muscle," he added.

"I'd like that a l-lot, sir," Dr Flug found himself saying and the villain looked him over with a short, small smile. Seconds later he was heading for the door.

"I feel like showing those wardens what happens if you mess with me actually. I need something to lift my spirits, a pick-me-up. Wouldn't you agree, Flug?"

The doctor found himself nodding almost eagerly He stopped as soon as he realised what he was doing. But Black Hat had seen enough and he gave him a sly glaze with a low lidded eye.

5.0.5 stopped them both by waving his arms frantically. The other two watched as the bear imitated guns and...what looked like yelling.

“I haven't forgotten the soldiers 5.0.5,” Black Hat grumbled, “but you're probably right. The last thing I need whilst I'm not at full potential-," he shot Dr Flug a look, “is an unfair fight against me."

“A-about that, sir...I haven't managed to confirm anything yet but I was doing some s-snooping and I actually can't see any soldiers on the perimeter. I could only see one section of the outer b-building but I don’t know whether they’ve been bluffing this, this whole time."

Black Hat just listened silently, his visible eye getting wider and wider. Then the grin was back, his teeth glinting in the dim lighting.

"5.0.5, fetch Besky. Meet me in the holding cell afterwards."

* * *

 

8\. T.I Besky, turned out to be quite the...inmate. He'd greeted Dr Flug briefly yet politely (his voice had a hint of a Russian accent?) and now he walked alongside them on their way down to the holding cell with all the grandeur of a lord. Only just overshadowed by Black Hat himself.

"Ah Besky, it's been a long time!" Black Hat spoke animatedly to the other who nodded with a deep chuckle. 

"Indeed." Despite the softness of his voice, his striking 9'3 feet made him anything but approachable. A steely blue mixed with lighter shades covered his scale-like skin on only darkened to a russet on the fin atop his head. A cross-shaped scar was cut across the front of his face. Was he even from Earth?

"I'm not, I'm from Europa," Besky smirked, folding his arms and Dr Flug blinked before realising he'd spoken aloud again without realising it. Black Hat rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the inmate. 

“So how is business going? My plans for when I get out of here might involve you. No one else I know is quite as brutally qualified as yourself."

"Hah!" Besky boomed, "Get out? You're going to want to bring those plans of yours in here if you want a business. None of us will be getting out anytime soon."

Black Hat laughed.

"You're not wrong. Guess I'll have to think about it-ah here we are!” Black Hat gestured to the hostages in the holding cell before them. This time they had their heads raised, it seems they had been in conversation before the villains arrived. The mushed food on the floor was untouched. Black Hat didn't even mention it.

“Flug, hand me the walkie-talkie.”

The doctor did so, a little nervous. But then again when wasn't he nervous?

“Hey! Long time no speak, just thought I'd give you a heads up. Because you decided to mess with me, I'm going to beat up one of the heroes," Black Hat drawled into the device. 

There was an instant reply for a change and Besky laughed.

“Black Hat, you're aware of the consequences of these actions," the voice was difficult to recognise.

“Remind me.”

“The soldiers on the perimeter that will attack should you harm the hostages. Not to mention your negotiations will be made useless," ah, it was Dr Zaheed. 

“What’s more useless than a fake signature? And last time we checked, there are no soldiers watching the border. You’re bluffing."

“You can’t be sure.”

“Not denying the false documents then," Black Hat rolled his eyes with a hiss, claws tightening around the walkie-talkie. He didn’t give those on the outside enough time to reply when he pressed the button and started talking again.

“And I guess there is only one way to find out." With that he tossed the communications device to 5.0.5, ignoring anything else those on the outside might have to say.

“If I wasn’t so keen to do this myself and you still had the whim to be as violent for no reason as you used to, I’d let you do this Besky," Black Hat claimed, removing his coat and passing it to Dr Flug who instinctively took it and draped it over his own arm. He was thankful once again for the bag over his head hiding his blush as the villain rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, revealing his forearms, something which made him strangely handsome. He soon removed the cufflinks as well and handed them to the doctor who clutched them tightly in his palm, scared to lose them.

“So the documents were fake after all, not surprised and soldiers? Jeez, should I feel privileged to know all this? Oh well, you might persuade me to throw a few punches. But you know how it is, Black. The PureTech in here fucks up your body if you exert yourself too much."

“It..it does?” Dr Flug asked stepping forward and Black Hat turned to him.

“Yeah. Not so much on me anymore thanks to you," he leaned forward to whisper quickly. The scientist felt an uncontrollable grin appear on his face, he clutched the fabric of Black Hat’s coat tighter.

“Then hold them still for me," the villain finally turned to Besky.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Solaria shouted, trying to hide in the corner, knees raised as much as they could with the cuffs around her ankles.

“Not very heroic language," Besky commented.

“At least she’s putting up a fight. Jupiter here is doing nothing but disappointing me." Black Hat hissed.

“What is beating us up going to accomplish?” Jack finally raised his head and looked the villain dead in the eye. Black Hat seemed to respond well to that, his shoulders rising somewhat in excitement.

“Personal satisfaction mostly. But it’s also going to prove whether your pals on the outside are lying to us about yet another thing."

 

THWUMP.

 

Jack Jupiter reeled back. There was a silent yet agreed surprise to how much Black Hat could pack a punch. Especially against someone like Jupiter.

“Stop that now!” Solaria rushed forward and Besky only had to lift his arm to stop her from moving anywhere else, taking her by the forearm.

“Holy shit, these cuffs are heavy Black, what did you use?”

“Not my division. I still need to find who sorted them out for a bit of a reward," he sneered with a low chuckle before throwing yet another, bone-crunching hit. It was sickening, it was terrifying, it was getting Dr Flug  _horribly excited._

So excited he almost missed the way that Besky’s arm moved when Black Hat landed each hit. Tilting his head to one side he said nothing. Just watched and waited until Black Hat raised his leg and kicked the hero directly in the chest.

Yes. There it was. Besky’s arm would lift ever so slightly. As though…

“Hold on," Dr Flug stepped forward. He’d handed Black Hat’s things to 5.0.5 who was in the corner covering his eyes and ears (he’d then told the bear to leave with the stuff and wait outside). Stepping into the holding cell, he surprised T.I Besky by placing a hand beneath the cuffs restraining Solaria.

“Sir hit him a-again.  _Hard."_

Black Hat’s eyebrows raised but he followed the request, landing two hits on each cheek of the older man before a particularly sharp kick to the shoulder. Jack groaned in pain and sure enough, the cuffs felt significantly lighter. Dr Flug could almost hold them for a second. Solaria was watching him wide, scared, yet intrigued eyes. The scientist met her gaze and felt his heart stutter. What was he doing so close up? He couldn’t afford to be caught like this, especially now. It looked like the young heroine wasn’t going to say anything right now in her terror and Dr Flug was thankful.

“Why Flug? You fancy a go?”

“M-Maybe not...it’s just, well I have a hunch about these cuffs-”

The next thing he knew he’d been thrown to the floor. Black Hat called out in disbelief as he had been pushed to one side before Jack Jupiter had bodily lifted the scientist by the front of his shirt and tossed him against the holding cell bars like a ragdoll. Everyone stared at the blood splattering the metal poles and now pooling through the bag on Dr Flug’s head onto the floor. The doctor whined, choking a little on his own winded breath.

Besky went to let go of Solaria and restrain the other, much bigger hero. But Black Hat beat him to it. Black Hat stood between the now towering hero and Dr Flug who was trying to sit up slowly. He shook his head, trying to regain unwavering vision. But he wasn't getting much luck...

Black Hat looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened as the scientist slumped to the ground again and remained still. The villain point blank ignored Jupiter and spun, kneeling to lift Dr Flug gently upward into a sitting position. The bagged head lolled backwards limply. Two fingers pressed to his wrist told Black Hat he was still alive but he wasn't in a good way. The blood was dark against the gritty grey of the concrete ground.

"And why would you do that?" the villain looked up and over his shoulder at the hero who only snarled.

"He shouldn't go meddling where he's not wanted."

"To be quite frank,  _Jack_ -" Black Hat spat as though the name of the hero was a sour taste on his tongue, "-Flug can do whatever he wants. You will not do anything about it."

Besky watched; almost warily, as the temper of the number one villain heightened. But to his shock, Black Hat simply stood, picking up the unconscious Dr Flug and holding him in his arms, bridal style. He stepped out of the holding cell only to turn shortly after.

"Besky, break his wrist."

Jack Jupiter's eyes widened and he backed away, sitting down. Shifting his hands away as though he could hide them. No such luck of course considering the bulky cuffs. Besky didn't really hesitate, he offered what might have been a sluggish apology before taking the hand of the hero and twisting it to the side in a swift moment. The crack combined with a wet mush of flesh was sickening and Jack Jupiter let out a low, fearsome groan of pain. Solaria watched on, mortified, a small squeak escaping her. His hand was crumpled almost like the bones had been microwaved. A deep ring of violet was already blossoming from the grip but Black Hat didn't stick around to appreciate the work.

"You better clasp your good hand to your heart in prayer, hero. If Flug is incapacitated due to your little stunt. It'll be your arm next."

"He's not who you think he is," he spat, his voice breaking a little.

Black Hat stopped and narrowed his one visible eye. 

"What do you mean?"

"Ask him."

"Don't start with riddles,  _what_ do you mean?" Black Hat sauntered up to his face and bared his teeth. 

Jupiter stared back for a moment before slumping his head forward. Remaining silent. 

With that, the villain stormed out of the larger room surrounding the holding cell. Besky started trudging out as well, about to lock the cell door behind him when Black Hat returned, this time his teeth were bared and the colouring of his face ever so slightly darker with rage.

"I change my mind, break his arm."

* * *

 

5.0.5 blinked as Black Hat didn't let the bear approach the bed. At seeing Dr Flug. He grunted in alarm, immediately running to the bathroom to collect water and towels but he hadn't so much started when the villain spoke to him in a low, dry tone.

"Leave 5.0.5, inform Brevity that he and Kuznetsov are going on the inside to get me some actual signatures."

The bear seemed hesitant but another glance from the villain and 5.0.5 complied to the orders. Black Hat took a moment to be surprised Demencia hadn't turned up yet. She almost always popped in as soon as Black Hat entered his cell. He thought no more of it as he turned to Dr Flug.

He still hadn't woken up. He was still breathing but the villain wanted to actually see the life in him. With a sigh, Black Hat supposed he could only be thankful that he hadn't yet put his coat on as he stepped closer to the bed. Cracking his neck from side to side, he un-tucked his extra appendages from his shirt where they slipped out from underneath and a few of the thinner ones from up his collar and in between the buttons. Leaning forward, the villain concentrated as the sly little tentacles latched onto Dr Flug. It was not unlike an octopus, in which the tentacles would immediately stick to and curl around the first object they could come into contact with. Other than this instinct, Black Hat was still definitely in control of them.

They effortlessly slid under the shirt of the scientist whilst others checked his arms and hands. Black Hat knew he was going to have to check under the bag but he...felt bad about it? What? No, he wasn't going to dwell on that.

* * *

 

Well, of course, Dr. Flug had to wake up when his body was being attacked by snakes.

Oh...not quite. The tentacles did feel alarmingly snake-like. Dry yet smooth. They weren't heavy but they felt like they weighed a tonne on his flesh. Dr Flug could only see the dark shapes through his blurry vision, as well as the body they were connected to. Black Hat.

The pounding in his head didn’t invite the scientist to try and sit up anytime soon so he just remained still, closing his eyes once again (wondering whether the villain had ever realised they were open). Dr Flug wasn't familiar with anyone giving him a hug let alone villain tentacles mapping over his body. What was Black Hat even doing? Should the scientist fear for his life?

It wasn't until he waited a few more moments that he realised the edges of the blunt tentacles paused whenever they reached an injury on his body. Ah, the villain was checking his injuries...god, when had Dr Flug started feeling so sleepy? The motions of the extra appendages were strangely soothing. The scientist may have fallen into a slumber if not for the tentacle gently and slowly winding around his throat. It didn't constrict on him but just having the pressure on his neck was enough to put Dr Flug on edge. Part of him knew it was only inspecting the bruises circling his throat, but another part of him made his spine arch and his toes curl.

Black Hat raised an eyebrow at the man before he finally made an action that indicated he was indeed alive. His hips lifted upward slightly as his spine bent. There was also a flush of dark colouration from his collarbone upward no doubt to his face still hidden by the bag. He thought about retracting the tentacles for fear of frightening the other but he still hadn't checked beneath his mask. He knew there was a bad injury underneath.

"When you black out, you  _black out_. It's been two hours."

The scientist barely registered the words and just groaned. 

"Flug. Do I have your permission to check the injury on the back of your head?"

"H-How?" was the quiet reply.

"With my appendages. I wouldn't disturb your bag...if that's what you're worried about."

Black Hat was kind of pissed off with himself for how accommodating he was being. In any other situation, he would just rip off the disguise and check. But he didn't fancy jeopardising his situation with Flug just yet. He was very important to the scheme. not to mention, what Jupiter had said was still playing in his mind and he wanted to see the response from Flug. 

"Do you have to?"

"Unfortunately Flug, you've suffered some bad head injuries and they can't go unattended."

"Is...5.0.5 not available?"

Black Hat stiffened at that, the tentacles pausing in response. What? Was Black Hat not good enough? Why did he trust 5.0.5 more? Well, that wasn't  _really_  a surprise, the bear was gentle and kindly. Trustworthy. Black Hat...was none of that. But it still pissed the villain off that the man before him was requesting the help of another. It was a blow to his pride and his ability to check on the wounds of another. He'd done it before dammit! Flug was only making himself more of a suspect. 

His anger must have flooded through his extra appendages because Dr Flug made a gasping noise as the tentacles pushed harder down on his body and the one around his throat constricted ever so slightly.

"No. 5.0.5 is not available right now. I suggest you make do with myself," Black Hat hated how petty he sounded. Dr Flug went still and after a few moments just nodded. Relaxing his hands on the bed.

Now that he was awake and reacting, Black Hat decided to give him the briefing to how his frail human body was coping.

"You've got nasty bruising around your stomach and at the base of your ribs. Your throat is damaged as well of course,"  Black Hat stepped to the end of the bed where his tentacles followed, sliding around the ankles of the other and up the legs of his trousers. Dr Flug made a noise of surprise and tensed.

"S-Sir, don't."

"I won't go higher than your knees..." Black Hat commented absently as he sensed injury to the shins of the other. Dr Flug seemed content with this answer but that wouldn't put his nerves at rest just yet. The Doctor all but sprung upward when one of the appendages curled behind his knees in the soft crook. Black Hat stilled before retreating the tentacles almost immediately after.

"How did you get these other wounds?" he questioned firmly. Dr Flug paused, inhaling sharply.

"It's, it's nothing."

"Don't lie to me Flug," claws dug into the scientist's shoulder where the villain still placed one of his hands. Dr Flug whimpered.

"Inmates...but what's a little fighting between prisoners," he mumbled.

"It's a big deal considering I made my rules very specific about attacking one another," Black Hat hissed, his tentacles wound around the other's torso again, holding him tightly, "and I doubt I'd see a scratch on these inmates you apparently had a fight with," he growled.   
"I got beat up, so what," Dr Flug muttered, bowing his head forward. "I should be able to stand up for m-myself."   
"What reason did they have for attacking you?"

"Spending time with you to be honest-" Dr Flug didn't know where this sluggish confidence was coming from, probably the loss of blood, "they seem to think I'm a social climber and they're jealous...I mean, let's be real. They probably think if they a-attack me, they’ll win your praise," his words were becoming slurred and Black Hat tried to hold him a little more upright.

"Granted anyone should be jealous of anyone who has the honour of working with me, but that does _not_  mean they can take it out on you. Especially when I told everyone to keep any violent urges in their pockets. Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Flug."

"Boss...it doesn't matter."

"I-," Black Hat didn't continue. This wasn't the time nor place to flare up. But he was going to get answers out of the engineer afterwards if it killed Flug.

"I need you to sit up," he eventually requested. Sulking evident in his voice. 

Dr Flug nodded and dug his elbows into the sheet, starting to rise up into a sitting position. Black Hat shifted so he was behind the other, he sat on the bedside, turning his upper half to the back of Dr Flug.

Then the doctor fell backwards. Black Hat's shoulder jutted into his shoulder blades and there was a low whine from the other from the discomfort.

"I cannot check you like this!" Black Hat cried irritably. He pushed the other away and (keeping his hands on the shoulder of the other), stood and moved so he was sat in front of the doctor now. He then let go and let Dr Flug lean against his front.

The doctor resisted the urge to wind his arms around the form before him. He was so warm and his chest was surprisingly comfortable as he awkwardly rested against it. Instead, he just sighed and let Black Hat shift his tentacles to the back of his neck where they then slid into the bag and through his hair. Black Hat seemed to jump a little at the feeling of hair but ignored it ultimately. Instead, three slim appendages flitted about the drying blood knotting his locks. He'd definitely to find some time to have a shower at some point.

Black Hat growled slightly, he'd focused on the deep wound at the base of his skull that was still sore. With a few fluid motions, he placed his hands beneath the scientist's thighs and twisted him until they were either side of his own hips. He then dragged Dr Flug forward so his head was laid against his chest again. Considerably more comfortable this time.

"I can lather a healing serum over them. If you want. But a few warnings, this is a serum secreted from my appendages and it  _will_  hurt. But afterwards, it will keep the injury from re-opening, bleeding, becoming infected and so forth."

"That...sounds h-helpful," Dr Flug managed, his eyes closed as he buried in the warmth of the other. Everything hurt so much, he really didn't care if he was going to have to go through short agony for it all to be fixed. God...Black Hat was so warm...he wasn't nearly as bony as the scientist had assumed either.

"It will adapt to your biological makeup and your body will begin the healing process quicker," Black Hat continued.

“Mmhmm," was his response and the villain shrugged.

With that, it took a moment of focus for him to concentrate the secretion of an icy green fluid from the ends of his tentacles. It had been a while since he'd managed to do this and he was only glad that the guards had never inflicted any injury detrimental enough that he'd need it. Of course, his healing process and immune system were far stronger than any humans, even under PureTech exposure.

It also didn't hurt him like it would hurt others. Granted he'd only ever practised this on Demencia and 5.0.5 before but their reactions had told him enough.

So did Dr Flug's as the man's spine tensed and he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the villain, nails digging into the material of his shirt desperately as he cried out. The serum had finally begun settling into the gash embedded in his skull. It was like acid, like a numbing burn that raked his nerves raw. Blindly clutching the villain before him, he couldn't think straight.

Black Hat felt the way the other trembled, fighting against the pained cries escaping his throat. Oh, Jupiter was going to pay for this. A few minutes later; something that felt like hours to Dr Flug, the agony ebbed away. A bittersweet relief and Dr Flug sighed thankfully. He remained sitting (essentially in Black Hat's lap) afterwards. Calming his nerves as much as he could and slowly unhooking his fingers from his shirt. He still didn't feel stable even though his head injury felt a lot better.

"Suppose I better check your face," he heard the villain grumble and Dr Flug went to protest when he decided, right now, he didn't care. It wasn't like the other could actually see his face. Allowing himself to be tugged back enough that Black Hat could actually see the front of his bag, Dr. Flug just slouched and stared, low lidded, blankly ahead. The snake-like tendrils didn't even feel real against the skin of his face as they clambered up beneath the crinkling material. How long had it been since someone...or anything, touched his face? Long enough that the scientist wasn't even registering the current motions from the villain it seemed.

Over the injury against his mouth from the knife, up to the one under the edge of his goggles beneath his eye, finally to the one on his forehead. The tentacles weren't as warm as the rest of Black Hat, Dr Flug noted.

"These are already healing, you won't need any serum," Black Hat told him, leaning forward a little, his voice quiet. Dr Flug tightened the arms slung around the shoulders of the villain again at the proximity of those words. The scientist was now also aware that the villain had settled his hands on his lower back, interlinking his fingers.

"O-Okay,"Dr. Flug managed. Mouth uncomfortably dry. He licked his lips and took in a deep breath. When did he lose control of his breathing? Dr Flug hadn't realised it but he'd started breathing rather heavily.

Black Hat nuzzled his jaw against the bag, the paper crinkling. Dr Flug was collapsed in his arms and had a sleepy warmth to him. Black Hat trailed the tentacles further up, around the sides of his face to slink into his hair, massaging against his scalp slowly and firmly.

 _God that felt good_ , Dr Flug mused. 

As darkness slipped over his vision and mind, Dr Flug spent a few moments contemplating the fact Black Hat seemed to be purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IT. I LIKE BLACK HAT PURRING SO YOU KNOW, IT'S IN THIS STORY. WHATEVER. HERE YOU GO.  
> Hiya! I figured it was time to treat my beautiful readers with some more intimate paperhat and this is only the beginning! I'm a fiend for slow burn so sorry it's taken this long! Your patience is immensely appreciated! Your comments make me BEAM in the morning when I wake up so thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews!!!  
> I hope to god Black Hat wasn't TOO OOC in this but oh well, fanfiction will be fanfiction!
> 
> Fantastic OC Villains provided by wonderful readers in this chapter:  
> (tincancrab): 8: T.I Besky. Name: Unknown Meaning. Nationality: A cold adapted fish-like Jovian from the depths of Europa  
> (ImmaDropSomeSickBeats): 15: Danila Kuznetsov. Name [Reason]: Russian folk-story hero, who was known as a skilled craftsman. Last name translates to "smith". Nationality: Russian


	9. Black Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Black Hat P.O.V for fun and variety!

Black Hat didn't know how to feel about the fact Flug had fallen asleep on him. The number one villain of the world shouldn't be allowing this. But here he was.

Unlatching the other slowly from his shirt, he laid him down on the bed covers. Flug didn't stir and sunk into the quilt gently. Black Hat stood, brushing himself down and reorganising his shirt. Collecting his coat and cuff links, he redressed slowly.

He needed more from that gun Flug had found. The one that was giving him back his powers little by little. It did not help that his engineer was down for the count because of the brash hero.

What Jack said played on his mind, not to mention why he'd gone so wild when Flug approached the topic of his cuffs. He'd question Flug when he woke up.

Stepping out the cell and closing the door behind him, Black Hat quickly looked up at the clock. This was definitely turning out to be an almost unbearably long day. He wondered if Brevity and Danila had returned. As though on cue, he spotted the hacker across the room heading towards him. Danila was nowhere to be seen but Brevity seemed to be in deep conversation with Kaida. Black Hat grit his teeth as she caught his eye and flashed a devious smile. They finally stood before the number one prisoner. Brevity held out the sheets.

“All authentic, I watched them sign it myself and checked them over no less than three times there and then," the Brit nodded proudly as Black Hat took the documents.

“Good work,” the villain folded the papers and held them behind his back.

“Where is Danila?”

“In the prison, if that's what you mean. They didn't take him hostage or anything."

“The better question is where is the bagged kid?” Kaida piped up, a hand under her chin, her elbow in the crook of her arm folded around her front. Her wicked smile never faded.

“Flugzeug is resting.”

“In your cell," Kaida purred.

“What of it?” Black Hat hissed.

“You fuck him yet?”

Brevity choked.

“No I haven't _fucked_ him," Black Hat rolled his eyes.

“Yet," her tail swayed in a slow, playful manner. Short sharp canines visible as she grinned.

“Kaida.”

“Oh fuck off BH, you telling me you don't wanna lay down some of that old-fashioned bonding between a villain and their...sidekick?”

“I'm rather different from you Kaida.”

“Bullshit. God are you not spilling the details because the nerd is here?” she scowled, looking to Brevity who blinked.

“What?” he managed. Kaida rolled her eyes with a growl, shoving him to one side.

“Go and play with the others Brev, be a good boy," she barked a short sharp laugh and the hacker sighed. Soon enough he left.

“He's one of the few in here that doesn't pick a fight. Though to be honest, if he had his computers he could do a lot worse to ya."

“If we're on the subject, why don't you go and _fuck_ him."

“Oohh," she cooed, slinging an arm around the back of his shoulders. Black Hat was briefly surprised she even managed it considering the height difference.

“Didn't think I'd hit such a nerve,” she finished.

“You haven't bothered me in the slightest.”

“So what _is_ up with the kid? His circumstances are odd...and Besky told me what happened with the hostages."

“I don't know. But there's definitely something up with Jupiter."

“He fucking lost it. A hero wouldn't pull off that kinda shit with a good guy. So you know Flugzeug isn't a saint. But how long has he been a part of the  _dark_ side?”

Black Hat fell quiet.

“Between you and me," Kaida leant in closer, “I think it's a recent development."

“What matters is that he is on my side right now, I don’t care what he was 24 hours ago, whatever that even is.”

“Ahh, I thought you didn’t have your rose tinted monocle on right now?* I still think the eye-patch suits you more," she cooed, tapping against the black material covering his face. Black Hat immediately shoved her away.

“Just because we’ve been in here for a while Kaida does not mean you can’t start getting touchy with _me_ of all people."

“You’re no fun BH."

“Good. I don’t intend to be a source of fun to anyone. Least of all you."

“Be a good sport and be a source of fun for Flug at least. He looks like he could do with his cherry popping. But even though I’m all for some villainous bonding, don't fuck 5.0.5, then it gets weird."

“Kaida! I _swear_ to-”

But Kaida had already gone, strolling off with a steady swing of her tail. Black Hat didn't make any attempt to follow her. Instead, he headed back to the cell with long strides, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Who did she think she was?! Time in this prison was making him soft and those around him far too bold. Shaking his head, he slid open the cell door and closed it behind him as he stepped in.

Of course, Flug was still exactly where he had been left, eerily still in his sleep. Black Hat briefly contemplated fetching one of the villains with some medical knowledge. But decided against it.

There was something simmering in his gut that suggested he didn't like the idea of anyone else helping Flug on the intimate level it would require for a doctor to do so. His healing venom hadn’t failed him yet and it wouldn’t fail the villain now. Sitting on the bed next to the other. The urge to lift up the bag rushed over him again. Maybe it was to do with the creeping doubt in his mind as to the loyalty of the man before him or maybe it was his constant need to have control over everything. Either way, he fought the urge for now. The villain stood and moved away. 

* * *

The group shuffled their cards together and brought them to their chest quickly, eyes averting as Black Hat strolled over to where they sat in a circle in the corner of the main room. Black Hat rolled his eyes.

“This is Kokytus, why would I care if you are gambling?”

The villains seemed to contemplate this before nodding to one another with shrugs. The villain then looked to one of those in the group specifically. A burly man, 30 years of age. All you could see of him was his dark hair as he looked down at his set. Seemingly uncaring that Black Hat had arrived unlike the others in the circle.

“David. Here."

The man finally looked up. Eyes dull.

“¿Qué deseas señor?”

“ _Ahora."_

Now standing away from the group, Black Hat took prisoner 11, David Dolores, down the corridor toward the holding cell. David kept his eyes downcast, irritable that he hadn’t been informed of the situation but he knew better than to start nagging for answers. Finally, they stood outside the door. David’s eyes widened momentarily when he saw another inmate waiting there, looking distinctly disgruntled. Even more so when she laid eyes on Dolores.

“Why have we been called here Black Hat?” number 6, Madame Cobra questioned. Tone cool and arms folded across her chest. The villain ignored her, instead, speaking to David.

“I need you to check the handcuffs on the heroes for me," Black Hat spoke to David, never looking to him.

“Why me?” he tried quickly.

“You used a range of shackles in your fighting ring. I assume you have basic knowledge of the right materials for the... _right_ people."

Dolores seemed to glow excitedly for a moment.

“You visited Nivel Siete?”

“Once or twice."

“I never saw you?”

“I don’t like to be associated with the masses," Black Hat drawled. His languid words did little to depress the manic joy in prisoner 11.

“You are here to stop them if they kick up a fuss," Black Hat then directed Madame Cobra who sneered.

“You were unable to find someone else to assist you?”

“You are of inhuman strength are you not?” Black Hat challenged.

The other villain paused, rising up a little to her remarkable height of 8’1ft.

“As are you."

Black Hat just shrugged. 

* * *

Black Hat opened the door and stepped through soundlessly. Madame Cobra and David followed reluctantly. The two heroes already had their eyes up, as though aware they were going to receive visitors.

“It’s been a long day, so let’s make this quick. Who shackled you?”

“...Don’t remember, awfully hard to make solid memories when you’re constantly in and out of consciousness," Solaria snarled. Black Hat quirked a single eyebrow.

“Señor...why don’t you just ask the other inmates?” Dolores stepped forward, speaking hushedly.

“Reasons. Now, Madame, if you’d be so kind as to enter the holding cell and make sure Solaria here doesn’t squirm."

“Hmm, at least you have the decency of allowing me to restrain the young heroine."

“I didn’t care for the formalities of sex, Madame. You were available."

The villain made a low, serpentine hissing noise but followed the directions nevertheless. Permitted to use the keys by Black Hat who threw them to her, she walked in. Ducking slightly in the entrance.

“You’d be wise to not have a go at me," she said with a strange softness to Solaria who stared up at Madame Cobra in frightened awe.

“What is this about, Black?”

“Ah, thought the pain had rendered you silent Jupiter. Well, I’m just doing some research," he smirked quickly before the expression faded back to that of a poker face.

“Dolores, go in and see what you find."

* * *

Madame Cobra had to do little in the way of restraining either hero as David peered at and touched the cuffs shackling Solaria. Jack simply looked down whilst Solaria kept her eyes tightly shut, not moving. Now outside of the holding cell room, the two villains turned to Black Hat who still maintained a sour expression.

“Dolores?”

“It’s a slot lock, the metal is simply a steel alloy but with a very clever graphene lace on the edges. It basically means that whoever got them, couldn’t afford full graphene but wanted some strong handcuffs. But the only thing that gets me is how heavy they are. I couldn’t lift them. Graphene is known to be very light, steel isn’t nearly as heavy as that in the layer density those cuffs had."

“What does this mean?”

“No lo sé, señor...it must be new technology? I’ve been in here for a while, improvements could have been made to metal that I don’t know about."

“It would explain why Jupiter couldn’t lift them?” Madame Cobra quipped, shrugging slightly. Black Hat contemplated this for a while.

“I will work on this. Thank you, both for your assistance."

He spun on his heel and began to walk away. But the next thing the villain knew there was a hand on his shoulder.

“Black Hat, something is wrong. What is it?”

“They didn’t hire a therapist in Kokytus for a reason."

“Flugzeug is injured."

“Common knowledge."

“Has he been treated?”

“He has been treated enough."

Madame Cobra took a step back as Black Hat spun around to face her properly. His eye seemed so much darker than usual.

“I’d suggest speaking to Rena."

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Madame."

“I will voice whatever opinion I wish in the interests of you not going berserk thus endangering myself. Even under the suppression of PureTech, you can do some damage."

“You flatter me."

“I’m serious Black Hat. You should get into contact with Feller."

All of a sudden the number one villain stepped forward with a vicious hiss. Madame Cobra actually stepped back once more at the flurry of angry radiating off Black Hat.

“I don’t know why everyone has suddenly become obsessed with him. Yes, he’s new. But we were all new at some point. It happens to be under unusual circumstances but I would have thought the formidable villains in Kokytus would spend more time looking out for themselves during the makings of a mutiny. Instead, they're gossiping like neighbours not to mention spending far too much time getting involved in my decisions, whether that's to do with how I treat Flug or otherwise! He doesn't need the help of anyone else; not that he would even want it considering how he's been treated in here. Did the inmates in here become school bullies? Picking and beating on the new kid? If I hear anyone else laying a finger on him, I will personally see to their punishment myself. Make your words useful Madame and relay this to the others in this godforsaken prison!"

Talons cut through the ends of his gloves and Madame Cobra felt a sense of sickness at the sight of tentacles writhing beneath his clothes. Since when had he had the ability to do that in Kokytus? Saying nothing at all, she simply nodded once and Black Hat turned around fast and stormed away.

* * *

 

Black Hat immediately regretted slamming the cell door shut. There was a startled gasp from the bed and the villain realised that Flug had been shaken awake by his noisy actions. He couldn't bring himself to apologise though.

"S-sir,.."

"Stay lying down Flug, there's no point getting up with your injuries still recovering."

"Oh...okay."

Black Hat hadn't actually looked over at him yet. He was still staring at the cell door he had just closed. He had to get control of the situation again. Turning he saw Flug watching him cautiously from the bed, still lying down in the plush of the quilts but the strange animatic eyes of his goggles indicated he was...worried.

"Well if you insist on remaining awake, you can assist me without getting up."

"What is it?"

"The cuffs on the heroes, I had someone with a better knowledge of shackles and the like look at them and he told me that they're made of a mix of steel and graphene. But bizarrely enough they're ridiculously heavy for their design. You've been on the outside the most recently. Do you know about any kind of new technology in restraints?" Black Hat stepped over, hands clasped behind his back (he was uncomfortably aware of how he'd damaged his gloves and intended to get a new pair ASAP).

"...Hmm...those are very light materials...I don't see h-how they could have been made to hold back a-any hero with weight. Especially someone like Jupiter..." he trailed off thoughtfully. Black Hat finally resigned to sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Have you asked any of the inmates a-about who is responsible for the heroes being hostages in the first place, boss?"

"No, it would only highlight my lack of awareness regarding the whole situation thus make me look out of control. That's the only thing holding this plan together is my confidence in everything happening, Flug."

"A-Actually, if you don't mind me saying, I think it might be worth doing some spying...to at least figure out who...because...oh I don't know..."

"What?" Black Hat properly faced Flug now and he could have sworn he saw the skin of the other flush dark above his collar.  

"Ah-I...I think there's something more to it. But I can't make any assumptions just yet, boss."

Black Hat opened his mouth to press the subject but decided against it, instead he just shrugged. Folding his arms and tipping his hat down. He sat there silently for a while.

When Flug spoke up again, his words took the villain by surprise.

"D-Do you think I could go back to the s-storage, sir?"

"Why?"

"I...kind of had a go at Demencia, and I don't feel right leaving it like it's been left. I know that she has a...h-hood of some kind of storage she wants. I wondered if...I could go get it?"

Black Hat blinked at the bagged man. What kind of villain would do anything like that? He almost wanted to laugh at the very idea of doing something so kindly all in the name of forgiveness but he didn't press it.

He was being far too lenient with Flug at the moment.

"Fair enough, I will come with you."

"Sir! I don't want to bother you like that!"

"You'd bother me more limping through Kokytus in your state. At least if I come we can get this over and done with."

Flug didn't seem to have an answer for that. He'd probably decided Black Hat was right (which of course, he was).

"If you insist, boss."

"I do." The villain stood up as Flug sat up shakily. Black Hat rolled his eyes.

"Get on my back."

"Boss-"

"Flug. This day isn't going as I planned. I'm not in a good mood. Just do as you are told." Despite the harsh words, his tone never raised to anger. He felt an unusual sleepy slur within his body. He couldn't be bothered with confrontation right now, least of all with Flug.

The other nodded coyly, not really knowing what to do with himself. Black Hat turned around, near where Flug sat and his tentacles slunk out from around his shirt, sliding around the man's back and torso, lifting him. Black Hat still wasn't quite strong enough but Flug didn't weigh much and he was close enough that if his extra appendages did fail him, he could probably catch the new villain.

Flug let out a short gasp followed by a chuckle. The sound made Black Hat go very still. Was he ticklish? That was...weirdly endearing. Ignoring it, he simply made sure that the other was secure on his back, he moved his arms back to hold him in place beneath his legs and the other jumped slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"F-Fine, are you sure you're okay carrying me?" he muttered. His voice was so close to Black Hat's ear it was off-putting and the villain bent his head forward slightly to evade it; not to mention to stop the brim of his hat at the back dig into the face of Flug. His arms were slung over his shoulders, his hands not quite knowing what to do with themselves. So Flug settled with clasping them together against the chest of the villain.

Once Black Hat was happy he could move properly, he headed for the door. Flug's arms tightened around him and Black Hat actually felt him lean forward into the back of his neck, as though hiding.

"Won't people s-see, boss?"

"So what? You're injured," was the villain's response. With that, he used his leg to slide the door open and step out.

Flug wasn't wrong in that they were seen by multiple other villains as they wandered across the main room. Black Hat instinctively grasped the other tightly to him, especially when they were approached. It was a young woman. Flug looked up over the shoulder of the villain, making a quiet 'oh' sound. It looked like he recognised whoever this was. It made Black Hat grit his teeth.

" _Please_ tell me you are here to comment on this situation. I could _really_ do with sinking my claws into something," Black Hat growled and the prisoner's eyes widened, she shook her hands in front of her in defence.

"I-I wouldn't even dream of it!" she had a deep southern American accent. "Sorry to disturb you but we just wanted to check something. A few of us managed to break into the mail room and we were wondering if it's fair game?" she questioned.

Black Hat straightened, pausing.

"Yeah, just don't mess with anyone else's things. Good decision to tell me."

Flug's body seemed to soften at his words. Did he actually have the audacity to feel calm around the other? The villain didn't think much more of it and just watched as the woman nodded. She left rather briskly afterwards and Black Hat was grateful.

* * *

 

After being unbothered by anyone else and making their way down the corridors. Black Hat and Flug found themselves at the door that had locked them into the icebox. Black Hat felt Flug shudder.

"It's deactivated but it still freaks me out," he explained without prompting and the villain simply shrugged. He used his tentacles to keep Flug in place whilst he let go to open the door. Despite Flug's words, there was a low thrum of anxiety that the torture trap could have been reactivated. It hadn't been of course, and they entered the storage room with no issues. Black Hat reversed into a shelf to let Flug sit on it whilst he went to look for this hood. Flug insisted he was more than capable of walking but the villain didn't care and told him to stay put. It actually made the bagged man chuckle. Black Hat decided he didn't mind hearing the other laugh.

"Do you know what you're looking for, boss?" Flug tried as the other scanned the lockers for Demencias number.  
"Of course. I've known Demencia far longer than you have," Black Hat quipped. Finding number 3 and opening it with a flick of his claw. Peering inside, he blinked at the familiar clothing folded within. Such bright and garish colours that suited his henchman so well. Sure enough, her hood was tucked at the back. The buggy lizard eyes staring up at him as he took it into his hands and closed the safe.  
"Oh wow, that's really something," Flug commented, stifling further laughter. "Not unlike Demencia herself," he added and the villain nodded. He handed the headwear to Flug to inspect further.

After a few moments, he gently took the hood from Flug who just blinked at his slow motions. It was placed to one side and Black Hat slid his hands either side of the masked man's hips. Staring at him directly through those owlish goggles. He was the same height as Black Hat where he sat. 

"So. Those injuries. Got any names for me?"  
Flug inhaled sharply, trying to shuffle away but there was nowhere for him to go with the wall behind him.

"N-no?"  
"Liar."  
  
It was quite obvious that Flug was more alarmed by the softness of Black Hat's voice that he might have been if the villain was actually enraged. His breathing was becoming more rapid and his eyes were constantly averting.  
"It doesn't matter honestly. It's over. I'd r-rather let them live in constant fear of m-my, my revenge," he tried to joke but all that escaped him was a strangled laugh. Black Hat raised an eyebrow.  
"I suggest you tell me now. I don't intend to chase you around any longer for answers."  
"B-boss please-"  
"Please what, spare the cowards that attacked you?" now Black Hat felt anger creeping into his voice, "let me guess, they probably thought it would impress me. Some kind of 'kill your way to the top' mentality. Well, I don't appreciate anyone messing around with important members of my plan. What good are you to me as a nervous, wounded wreck?" he hissed. Black Hat leaned back enough to look around, his words becoming louder as though he could be heard by those who had hurt Flug.  
  
Though speaking of, Black Hat saw how the others fingers weakly twitched at what the villain had said. Flug had been hurt by his words just now. How weak.

How painful it was to witness.

"Flug I didn't mean it like that...ugh...I don't....really...well it's not great seeing you like this," Black Hat snarled at himself for the stammering in his speech. Flug seemed brighter for what he had said though.

"Th-thanks I guess," he managed and Black Hat smirked. The expression faded however when Flug didn't continue speaking. Black Hat hadn't been joking. He wanted names.

Splaying his hands out against the surface of the shelf, his thumbs brushed against the side of Flug's thighs and the other man definitely noticed. Black Hat stepped forward and slotted his own hips in between Flug's knees; they parted almost instinctively and the villain could hear the masked man gulp.

"S-Sir-"

"Flug, I want. Names."

He leant against Flug, his chest a bare inch from the others and his words muttered directly next to where Flug's ears would be beneath his bag. The effect was immediate. It was as though the villain had injected him with valium or some other drug leaving Flug boneless.

"Just think about it. No one would mess with you again," the villain drawled. With a single, fluid motion he slunk one hand to rest against the lower back of Flug when the man slumped against the wall. At the touch, Flug's hands immediately shot up to hold onto Black Hat's shoulders. Fingers weakly curling into the material of his coat. A mewl escaped Flug.

"I'm sure you're as keen as I am to convince those low lives that there is no worth in a kill to climb method of villainous status in my eyes."

With every word, Flug's nails dug in deeper and his breathing quickened. The villain could have sworn he heard a few unintelligible mutters. But the real prize was in the sudden cry from Flug when Black Hat drew out his extra appendages to slither under the shirt of the other. Tracing the bruises on his stomach, a few creeping from his collar to touch against the bruising on his throat. Flug couldn't stop trembling.

"These were _awfully_ painful, weren't they? Such unfair injuries...you wanted to hurt the ones who inflicted them, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes," a whimper from Flug. A confession. Black Hat almost paused when he felt something tug at his innards at the sound.

"You still have a chance, I just want to know who did it." The villain let himself press against the other lightly. Felt the rattling of Flug's heart at close quarters. Black Hat feared for the masked man's fragile rib cage as the heartbeat only sped up.

"Solstød...and Au-Aurum..."

"Perfect. That's wonderful Flug."

Black Hat sunk his face against the crinkling brown bag, closing his eye. A small smile subconsciously worked its way onto his expression. It was satisfying having the masked man like this. His scent was sweet and his body was so, so warm. The little noises he was making were unbearably cute.

"Oh god what have I done," Flug managed, his voice breaking a little and in the moment of madness overwhelming Black Hat, the villain's heart lurched at the sadness in his voice.

"No, you've done nothing wrong, Flug. You didn't deserve what they did. You don't deserve it."

“Y-yeah?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you," Black Hat purred. His arms winding around the other tightly; he felt Flug’s fingers relax and his own arms curl around his back. The villain wasn’t lying. He didn’t want anyone to go anywhere near the man against him ever again. Black Hat was almost desperate in his need to ward any offenders from this masked prisoner.

God, he wanted to bite Flug.

* * *

 

They were back in the main room, Flug tucking his bagged face into the back of Black Hat’s neck soundlessly. No one said anything.

The only thing Black Hat told Flug as he let him go to sit on the bed in the cell; Demencia’s hood in his hands, was that he had some business to attend to shortly. Flug watched him leave with a lurch in his heart and the clench of fear in his fisted hands against the sheets.

* * *

 

Black Hat rubbed the blood off his knuckles against the deep black of his coat. He licked his lips, savouring the tang of copper on his serpentine tongue.

5.0.5 followed him with soundless, curious obedience. They'd moved to a more private area of the prison, away from the main room. A corner in a corridor. Black Hat didn't waste time. He’d called the bear here for a reason.

"5.0.5. What do you know about Flug?"

The bear didn't move, his expression didn't change but Black Hat knew better than that.

"Don't play dumb with me bear, I've figured it out."

5.0.5 still refused to confirm anything and the villain sighed. Pacing away, chin held up as he looked to the ceiling, he spoke softly. Maybe he thought that the bear couldn't hear him.

"He's not a villain. I don't know why he's helping us but he's no villain...you don't get villains like him in Kokytus."

Silence ensued, uncomfortable yet expected. The villain closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

"I knew it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For those who may not be familiar with this saying, this suggests that the monocle Black Hat would be wearing would be 'rose tinted', this is a metaphor for 'rose tinted glasses' which implies Black Hat is in love with Flug and ignoring any of Flug's flaws.
> 
> Credit to the fantastic new OC's in this chapter:  
> (Villaneous):11. David Dolores. Name: Beloved, Mary of Sorrows. Nationality: Hispanic-USA.
> 
> I just wanted to mention something about the comments. I honestly wake up every day squealing at the wonderful reviews and I completely intend to reply to all of them when I've finished my story. I have this odd little thing where I don't like doing replies mid way the story because in my eyes there's then an 'inaccurate" amount of comments from others because it also adds mine into the total. Of course, I've answered to a few due to urgency, etc. But that's why I'm not replying just yet! Thank you!!!


	10. Picking up Pills

Dr Flug couldn't stop trembling. He'd been like it ever since Black Hat brought him back from the storage room. Oh god. Just thinking about the storage room made his heart stutter. His eyes felt damp behind the goggles as heat surged over his cheeks. Dr Flug did feel fear toward the consequences Aurum and Solstød would no doubt face, but he couldn't help confessing their names. Black Hat probably recalled the first time they'd ‘met’ and how he'd driven the scientist into such a state of submission simply by whispering into his ear.

The villain had done it again to him 15 minutes ago! Falling back against the bed he slung an arm over his face, blocking his vision. What were his plans again? Everything was so jumbled in his mind. Sitting up, he looked to the hood that had fallen off his lap and now rested on the sheets beside him. Find Demencia first; he told himself, figure out feelings later. He still couldn't believe he'd lost another day. He was running out of time. The plan was supposed to commence tomorrow. 

* * *

 

He found 5.0.5 before he found Demencia which wasn't much surprise. Dr Flug also couldn't say he was shocked when the bear glanced left and right anxiously before he made gestures of intending to follow the scientist.

As they walked, Dr Flug kept his eyes trained on the bear. He didn't want to risk drawing any more attention from anyone else because 5.0.5 had also mimed that Black Hat had dealt (or was dealing) with who could only be Aurum and Solstød.  

“I d-didn't want them to get attacked or anything! But... Black Hat insisted," he sighed. Hands moving animatedly as though he wanted to do something about the matter physically. The bear just watched him silently as the scientist continued to mutter how he hoped the other inmates weren’t too badly hurt. Finally, they came to the entrance to another corridor where a couple of prisoners sat, noticeably, Madame Cobra.

The woman folded her arms at their approach.

“What did you do to set Black Hat off?” she questioned. Voice lowered a little.

Dr Flug said nothing, just rubbed his arm awkwardly, coughing for a moment.

“Is...Demencia here?”

“She is," Madame replied.

"I have something for her."

"I can see that."

5.0.5 made a sudden grunting noise as though he was becoming impatient and Madame sighed before nodding and turning around.

Dr Flug looked to the bear as though he could understand any explanation 5.0.5 could offer him. But of course, there was only a momentary silence before Demencia appeared. Madame Cobra was nowhere to be seen.

"What Flug?"

"Well...err...I know it's not very villainous of me but...I just wanted to apologise. You know. You really l-look up to Black Hat, and I was kind of r-rude so...if it's any consolation. I've spoken to h-him, and I also found this-", Dr Flug barely had time to finish his stammered apology as he presented the hood and Demencia let out an excited cry. Snatching it from the scientist, she grinned. Shoving it on her head, she tucked her ponytail through the back and rearranged her fringe, her tongue sticking out slightly the whole time.

Once complete, Dr Flug blinked at the side of the green material lizard with a row of teeth and bug eyes. A serpentine tongue in a pink zig-zag shape dangled out against the side of Demencia's head, and the young villain evidently couldn't be more pleased.

Her happy expression only fell when she straightened up and faced Dr Flug with more sincerity.

"That was very non-villainous of you," she commented rather dryly, and Dr Flug could only shrug. "But that means I'm still far more villainous than you, and that's what Black Hat wants, so I don't really see you as much of a threat. He’ll always prefer me. This is good news for you."

Dr Flug couldn’t bring himself to start any kind of argument even if he wanted to. Instead, he just offered a weak smile and a nod.

* * *

 

5.0.5 offered him a pat on the back as he headed back to the cell. The blue bear was evidently proud of the scientist's actions, and Dr Flug chuckled. Here he thought he’d have to play the big bad to be accepted. But so long as everyone in here thought he was a villain, he could act how he wanted really.

The walkie-talkie was beeping as they both walked into the room. Dr Flug answered it immediately and silently ushered 5.0.5 outside of the cell.

“Hello? This is Flug.”

“Doctor, we’re lucky you seem always to be the one to answer our calls.”

“I’ve convinced them to let me handle communications warden De Noia," he explained, letting out a quietly nervous chuckle.

“Look, Dr Zaheed has insisted we move the...infiltration to tonight instead of tomorrow morning”.

Dr Flug felt his stomach drop.

“What time?”

“19:00."

“The plans are going as they were before, just tonight instead of tomorrow?”

“Affirmative. I assume this isn’t going to be a problem?”

“No! No, not at all."

Dr Flug looked to the door in fear that someone could walk through anytime soon. Of course, no one did.

“Right...well, good luck Dr Flug. I hope to see you very soon."

“Same here, warden. Thanks."

His words were hollow as he clicked the communication device off and let it fall on the bed he sat on. The scientist's body felt numb, and his fingers tingled uncomfortably. What was he supposed to do?!

 

Resting his head in his hands, he closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to _think_. Logically, he should just find some excuse to get into the holding cell, lock it from the inside and then wait until the external forces came to rescue him and the heroes. But just thinking about going through with such a plan made his innards twist. He felt another headache coming on. God, he wished there were pills in this godforsaken cell.

Dr Flug sat up, looking blankly ahead of him. Maybe there were?

* * *

 

He'd nearly had a heart attack opening the cell door. The individual he almost collided didn’t seem all that startled.

"Sorry, I'm looking for Black Hat...is...is he in there?" The inmate asked, peering around Dr Flug. The scientist just sighed, shaking his head.

"He's not here...I haven't seen him for a little bit."

"You're Flugzeug right?"

Perhaps if Dr Flug had met this prisoner earlier, he'd be more shocked by the three eyes blinking up at him. But considering he'd seen an enormous alien, a dragon hybrid, a two-headed inmate and...well, Black Hat. He wasn't all that thrown off by the person before him, even with their ultramarine blue skin and their two horns nestled in light green hair.

"Yeah," the scientist reluctantly admitted. Shrugging, he took a moment to glance over the name-tag.

 

Number 30, Hoag.

 

He hadn't encountered anyone higher than a 30 yet. But Dr Flug wasn't about to drop his guard. This was Kokytus, even the status of 30 wasn't something to be messed with.

"Ah, pleased to meet you! I am Hoag. If Black Hat isn’t here I won't bother you further."

"H-hold up, do you know where I could get some medicine?" Dr Flug found himself asking before even running through the words in his head.

"Are you ill?"

"Not really, I've got a throbbing headache is all and could really d-do with some painkillers."

"Well Rena could help you, I mean, she can't do much with her ability due to the PureTech but-"

"Ah, maybe not. I prefer to self-medicate. Isn't there a...storage room or anything?"

Hoag paused, tilting his head to the side momentarily before nodding.

"Yeah, there is. But it isn't easy to get to."

"What do you mean? Is there some other trap I need to be worried about?" Dr Flug was starting to think that a couple of pills wouldn't be worth this mess.

"Trap? What is this?"

As though he'd emerged from thin air itself, Black Hat was standing beside the two, and the scientist was jealous of the fact Hoag didn't jump out of his skin.

"Flugzeug needs some medicine, but you know that 207 controls that part of the prison, even more so now that she can get her hands on the stuff," number 30 explained flawlessly and Black Hat scoffed.

"No one controls anything in here but me." The villain then turned to the scientist. Just from the gaze of his one visible eye, Dr Flug was reminded of the very thing giving him a headache. The plan tonight. On that reminder, he also looked to the large clock across the room.

17:33, to be precise.

"Are you feeling well Flug?"

"A headache, sir."

"I'm sure some painkillers can be arranged."

"Th-thank you," the scientist all but sighed with relief, and Black Hat's eye narrowed.

"You know where the storage is, Hoag?"

"Yes Tio, but surely if you're in charge you would-"

"Don't test me, and don't call me Tio."

"Right. If you'd follow me!" Hoag continued. Seemingly unfazed by the harsh tone from Black Hat.

 

 _Tio_?

 

"Boss," Dr Flug spoke up as they followed the other inmate across the prison, a few feet behind. Black Hat grunted, indicating he was listening.

"Is this your nephew?"

"On your earthly basis, I suppose you would maybe consider him a very, very distant relative of mine, components of our creation are the same and what not," the number one villain rolled his shoulders back, grimacing as though the very concept of family was sickening.

"Right...," Dr Flug was still reeling from the thought that Black Hat had siblings or any relatives.

"How about you Flug? Have you any family?"

The scientist was surprised that the villain would even bring up a topic such as family.

"Well, of course, I have a biological m-mother and father out there somewhere, but I don't know them. Or whether I have a-any other family members, boss."

"I see, why is that?"

"It's complicated, sir."

"I'm sure that my superior mind could keep up."

Dr Flug; despite everything, chuckled.

 

The scientist never did end up telling Black Hat about the 'complications' and instead turned his attention to the door they were approaching. Dr Flug recognised the girl standing in front of it from earlier when the PureTech gun had worked on Germaine. This inmate, 207, tried to use her powers only to find they couldn't work.

 

 _I wonder what she can do_ , Dr Flug briefly thought.

 

Scare the living daylights out of him because a thought as they approached her and the door she guarded. 207 had a cutting glint to her gaze. Her arms were folded across her chest, and when she spoke, her voice retained a strong accent from somewhere in the southern states of America. Ah, this was also the one who asked about the mail room, earlier. 

"You need something from me?"

"We need something from the medical storage," Black Hat explained, adjusting his cufflinks.

"What do you want?"

"Painkillers," Dr Flug replied, and 207 looked him up and down. No doubt taking in theblood-stainedd clothes and the way his hands shook ever so slightly.

"I can't just go letting anyone in to pick up pills. You got payment?"

"Why would you need money in prison?" Hoag piped up from behind the two. Black Hat rolled his eyes.

"We still have bank accounts outside, and some of us have people to look after," 207 sighed, her eyes softened momentarily.

"I'm not sure why you've convinced yourself that you have any control over this area of the prison?" Black Hat stepped forward.

"I need to have control of something or else I get antsy, plus my expertise in this department is unmatched quite frankly."

"Who in Kokytus doesn't want control of something?" Hoag remarked. The scientist very nearly raised his hand. 207 growled at Hoag.

"Point is, this is under my jurisdiction. You're going to have to pay up or give me something valuable to enter."

Black Hat stood about two feet away yet leaned across so he could whisper into the ear of the inmate. Dr Flug shook off the voice in his head telling him that he was jealous of that. 207 paused as soon as Black Hat moved away and only looked up in awe at him, nodding and opening the door for the villain to enter. Black Hat beckoned Hoag and Dr Flug to his side.

“What did you do sir?” the scientist asked when they had stepped into the storage room and the door had been closed behind them.

“I told her that by allowing me access anytime yet maintaining control of the medical room, she would be working for me. Everyone has interest in working for me so of course, we got in," Black Hat hissed into his ear, and Dr Flug shrugged.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, working for you, boss," he replied cheekily, and Black Hat paused before a grin appeared on his face.

* * *

 

"Why didn't you just...attack her?" Dr Flug continued as he looked up at the various tall shelves filled with medicine and equipment. It was a well-lit room, there were a few doors further down, but by the looks of it, they were locked. Probably accessed from the outside.

"Didn't feel like it. At the end of the day, I'm not working with minions in here. They're villains, and they can handle themselves, especially with everyone's power being on the same level. Most of the time it's of more benefit to me and much quicker to deal with them...quietly."

"I see."

"You have any minions, Flug?"

"N-no, I worked alone. You know, if you want something d-done right, do it yourself and all that."

"But some things are so much easier to complete if someone else is doing the dirty work," Black Hat countered, and Dr Flug shrugged.

"I never reached your level of villain elite, sir, I wouldn't know anything about having decent assistants."

"Disagreement disguised as flattery. I'm impressed, Flug."

The scientist flushed. No matter how many times a small compliment would be given to him by the number one villain, it always made him feel excited.

It didn't take long for him to find the painkillers he wanted. The doctor hesitated over taking a couple or taking the entire tub. He went with the latter. God knows his head needed it. Black Hat watched him curiously. Once Dr Flug turned to him and nodded, the villain spoke up.

“Wait here, Flug."

“But didn’t we only come in here to get my painkillers, sir?” the scientist tried, raising the little bottle as though to remind the villain. Black Hat rolled his eyes.

“It is in my interest to gather some things from in here as a matter of fact. Don’t flatter yourself into thinking I would do something just for you." Black Hat claimed. Though Dr Flug could see the smile on his face.

“I understand, sir."

With that Black Hat whisked around the corner, leaving Hoag and Dr Flug to situponn a large, box freezer. They sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence for a moment or so.

“This is probably filled with blood transplants," Hoag finally announced and Dr Flug nearly choked.

“I mean, probably," he managed. Spluttering out laughter. They continued to chuckle with one another before relaxing again. Momentarily hearing Black Hat a few aisles away.

“So...err...your Tio, hm? You spent much time with Black Hat?”

“No, not really. But when I do I remember how proud I am that I’m basically the closest person to him I know," he clasped his hands together and looked up at the overhead lights with his bright teal eyes, he quickly glanced to Dr Flug, “well, you know by similarity in our elements of origin, otherwise you'd win," he added.

Dr Flug tried to pretend that he didn't know what Hoag meant but the flare of a blush beneath his bag was his physical confirmation that he knew damn well what prisoner 30 meant. He wasn't going to deny it either.

“So you’re also responsible for earthly domination on more than one occasion?”

"Oh no. I’m in here because they see me as a threat because of my relation to Black Hat," Hoag asked, twiddling his thumbs a little and Dr Flug's eyebrows raised when he saw how the ochre freckles dotted over the cheeks and nose of the other began to glow softly.

"But I've never actually done anything. I only ever thought about it".

"Thought about what, conquering the planet?" Dr Flug giggled.

"Domination of the local galaxy."

Dr Flug felt momentary whiplash at that one.

"Right, and here I thought escaping from a few prisons was impressive."

"Yeah and your mind control."

"My...what?"

"Oh you know, the trick you manage to pull off on Tio, I'm surprised you can do it with the PureTech levels in here-”, Hoag started to whisper.

"W-wait a minute, what do you mean trick? I can't do anything like that."

"But then why is he acting so...mellow?"

"I don't know?" the scientist offered, also lowering his voice. Just in case. Hoag raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, he's only like it around you. That's probably why you're being beaten up so much. No offence."

"Because I've apparently s-succeeded in making the number one villain calm?"

 

Hoag nodded eagerly, and Dr Flug could barely comprehend what he was hearing. But at the same time he couldn’t shake off that voice nudging him in the back of his mind telling him that Black Hat had acted differently around him, he was rational and collected and never threatened the scientist. Dr Flug had seen the blood on the gloves of the villain, not to mention the times he’d attacked No Brain and Jack Jupiter. It wasn’t like Black Hat wasn’t capable of violence.

"I have information he needs. I'm no threat nor competition to him. I haven't got mind control. I'm just...lucky, I guess," Dr Flug muttered, more to himself than to Hoag.

"I wish I were that lucky," Hoag sighed dreamily, "you know, I think that's another reason he likes you. You don't fawn over him like the others. I mean sure you don't stand up to him but being by his side is hardly the most important thing to you. I can sense it."

Dr Flug once again was faced with the thoughts tumbling in his head telling him, oh maybe, he did want to be by the side of the number one villain for whatever reason. Protection? An advantage when helping those on the outside? The fact that Black Hat himself seemed intent on the scientist following him around?

"I'm enjoying this mutiny as well," Hoag kicked his legs in the air like a child, "they used to drag me in for experiments all the time. I don't remember a lot of them since they'd knock me out. But they're doing it considerably less now..."

Dr Flug blinked.

"Experiments for what?"

"Dunno, they've tried it with a few other inmates as well. Medical sadism I guess," hearing words such as that from Hoag suddenly seemed so wrong with his chipper personality. Dr Flug wanted to ask more but just then, Black Hat appeared around the aisle corner.

"Hoag, I cannot find this damn medication. I demand that you find it for me, immediately."

Hoag didn't seem bothered at being interrupted. If anything he seemed thrilled by the concept of assisting the villain and jumped up.

“What do you need?”

“Feller is low on morphine."

Black Hat and Dr Flug watched him disappear into the shelving units. Then they looked to one another, slowly and with a degree of hesitation that left butterflies in the stomach of the scientist. Dr Flug cursed his bodily reactions to foolish emotions and looked away, down at the tub of painkillers in his hand.

"Flug."

"B-Boss," he managed. Still not looking up though he was quite aware that the villain was standing right before him.

"I'm well mindful of the fact that you have an excellent intelligence for security and general organisation. I have also recently come to the knowledge that you do not know anything about your family."

Dr Flug didn't have any idea where this was going.

"Your combat skills are limited, to say the least, and you are intent on keeping your facial identity hidden."

"So...have you come to some kind of conclusion, sir?"

"Not particularly."

There were a few moments of silence and for a second Dr Flug started wondering whether this was Black Hat's silently prompted way of making a list of traits he knew about the number one villain. Before he could even open his mouth to try, Black Hat spoke up again.

"How long have you been a villain, Flug?"

"N-not long, sir. Maybe three years, give or take?"

Oh god, was this finally the 'villain' test he'd been waiting for. He was only glad he hadn't told anyone else much in the way of a fake-back story so he wouldn't have to fit into any kind of alibi.

"Where do you work primarily?" Black Hat continued.

"Like...which country?"

"Yes."

"America? I guess. I travelled to Europe a few years back."

"Your name is European. German to be precise."

"Y-Yes, it means...plane crash."

"I know. So why did you pick that name?"

"Pick, sir?"

"You expect me to believe that is your full, legal name?"

"No, no of course not. I chose it because my f-first completed act as a villain involved crashing a plane. I liked how the word sounded on everyone's lips. There was so much panic and fear. It resounded with me. So I stuck with it, even in the states."

At this point, the scientist had lifted his head to look to the villain.

Black Hat blinked. Was it Dr Flug’s imagination or did he look surprised?  He didn’t question it. The scientist was already treading on thin ice with this whole pretence of him being a villain anyway. But some part of him wanted Black Hat to look impressed.

"What did you do before you were a villain then?" Black Hat asked, leaning against the wall next to Dr Flug.

"Sir...I think we should get back to the main room. Or at least to the cell to discuss the cuffs on Jupiter-"

"I sure hope you're not straying from the former conversation Flug," Black Hat's voice was soft, dangerous.

"I just don't w-want to talk about it, boss."

"I don't much care what you do and don't want to do. What did you do before you were a villain Flug?"

Black Hat moved away from the wall and stood upright, seeming taller than before.

"Or would you rather talk about something else Flug?" He leaned over, hands clasped behind his back. Dr Flug couldn't move.

"Like what, sir?"

"I think you know what."

 

Oh god, was this some kind of test? Black Hat couldn't know about him. The scientist would have definitely been attacked by now if that were the case. Black Hat would definitely think, no, he would know that Dr Flug must be working for those on the outside. All the little questions would fall into place, and the scientist would be lynched. Not only that but he hardly doubted Black Hat had the sensitivity to approach Dr Flug about it like this. It must be a trick. He must just want to get any kind of information out of him by using this method.

 

Dr Flug had seen it in NPEM. Convince a convict that you know what they've done and sooner or later they'll spill the information because they think it's too late. The officers at NPEM found out all kinds of things like this. Sometimes information they didn't even suspect.

"I honestly don't, sir. I'm sorry."

Black Hat stilled. His one eye narrowing and his upper lip curled.

"Fair enough, Flug."

Black Hat moved away and didn't look to the scientist again as he walked away. It left a bad taste in Dr Flug's mouth, but he stayed put, gripping his tub of pills tightly.

“You could have found that morphine," he whispered to himself.

This time it was the scientist who caught the arm of 5.0.5 instead of the other way around. The bear made a noise of pleasant surprise and of course followed Dr Flug to one side of the main prison room. A few inmates looked over at them but didn't react.

"5.0.5, does Black Hat know about me?"

The bear tilted his head to one side as though wondering what the scientist meant.

"That I'm-," Dr Flug lowered his voice, "not a villain?"

5.0.5 paused. That's all the doctor needed.

"5.0.5 how did he find out?" Dr Flug tried desperately to keep his nerves in check.

The blue bear shook his head, waving his arms dismissively.

"You didn't tell him?"

5.0.5 shook his head, splayed out his paws toward Dr Flug, it took the scientist a few moments.

"Does Black Hat know?"

5.0.5 shook his head.

"Are you being honest with me?"

The bear nodded. Dr Flug paused.

"Then do you know why he's acting strangely around me and asking me lots of p-personal questions?"

The bear shrugged, his eyes filled with concern and yet for some reason, Dr Flug wasn't interested in seeing this kindness.

"Right. Thanks 5.0.5. I'm going back to the cell...I'm going to w-work on the PureTech gun," he muttered. Turning away and leaving the other with a sluggish wave that the bear sheepishly returned. Dr Flug looked up to the clock.

18:12

* * *

 

Dr Flug looked down at the gun in his hands. There were a series of numerical inscriptions on the side.

‘18.9.7.8.20’

Just looking at them made his head hurt, and he groaned. It didn’t seem all the important right now. Turning it over, his eyes took in the mechanisms, and his brain lazily labelled what they were, but there was no real information going in.

Another groan, he shook his head. Usually focusing on any kind of project could remove him from the worst life dealt him. But with the impending 19:00 ever emerging and the looming threat that Black Hat did indeed know who he was was a bit too much to ignore. Speaking of things that were difficult to ignore, there was now an almighty noise coming from outside of the cell door. Part of Dr Flug didn't want to get up and inspect, but on the other hand, with things becoming so heated, he couldn't afford to miss out on anything important. Even if it was just some prison riot.

Tucking the ray gun under the pillow on the bed, he headed for the door. Opening it slightly, he felt his heart thud uncomfortably at what he heard.

"Flugzeug! Get the fuck out of there now! You can't hide in there forever!"

Well, he didn't have any choice now. Opening the door steadily, he was faced with a crowd of about six people. He immediately recognised Gorgon; who happened to be the one snarling for his attention. She was being restrained by Corc and an inmate he hadn't seen before. Standing nearby were some other unknown prisoners, probably there out of boredom for the drama.

"Ah, so he finally shows his face."

"To be honest you've only been yelling for him for about a minute," an inmate called. She continued grinning at her own snarky comment even as the inmate next to her shot her a scolding look. They looked a little bit similar, related perhaps?

"So fucking what, the fact he's even hiding in there makes me sick!"

Ah, back to Gorgon. No time for observations now. All of a sudden Corc's efforts to restrain the woman failed, and she surged forward, grabbing Dr Flug by the front of his shirt and started dragging him somewhere. There was a burst of gasps, namely from the closest onlookers and those same people followed as the scientist stumbled after the livid villain (again, not like he had much choice).

Dr Flug could feel a slow panic rising in his gut like cold water trickling in his veins. But it wasn't out of fear of the feral villain before him; no, on the contrary, it was the building nerves derived from the realisation that he wasn't scared.

Which freaked him out.

Corc rushed alongside them, his dark green eyes filled with concern. The same kind of concern Dr Flug had seen in the eyes of 5.0.5 earlier. The scientist decided he didn't like it.

"Gorgon come on, you know what happened to-," Corc started.

"I know damn fucking well what happened to Solstød and Aurum. I'm just wondering if Flugzeug here knows the extent."

Dr Flug didn't actually happen to know the full extent. He'd only assumed the worst from the blood on Black Hat's knuckles. He wasn't about to admit aloud that he actually thought they might be dead. Then again, that would be a bit much. Dr Flug wondered if the lack of fear he was experiencing was done to some kind of shock he might be going through subconsciously.

They turned up at one of the cells, the door was closed. An inmate stood in front of it, her eyes widened when she saw the approaching group. The ebony of her sclera was made all the more shocking when in contrast with the yellow pupils; a mere slit. These bizarre eyes were narrowed as she spoke.

"Gorgon I don't think-"

"This is a good idea? No one does, Feller. I suggest you stay out of it."

"I have better things to do than attending to inmates foolish enough to cross Black Hat. If you do anything to him-," she gestured to Dr Flug, "I won't repair your body when Black Hat is finished with it."

The scientist meanwhile had taken this intervention as a chance to look over this inmate, Rena Feller, number 29. He'd heard her name quite a few times now.

Her skin was like the way the light hits water under the ice. A light, almost lavender shade. Her hair was a pearly white and slung into a low ponytail.

Gorgon said nothing to this, she only growled. With that, she yanked Dr Flug forward toward the cell. Rena stepped out of the way fluidly. The scientist didn't bother looking to her for any kind of sympathy and was instead very distracted by sight before him. Aurum and Solstød all but crawled away from him as he stood in the doorway.

"I fixed them up as much as I could but I don't fancy facing the wrath of Black Hat should he find his punishment was soon dismissed. So some of their injuries have remained," Rena spoke from outside.

The room itself was dimly lit making the light streaming in from the outside all the harsher even though the shadows of peering inmates started filling up the glow against the ground. Dr Flug felt an unbearable frustration just looking at the villains before him. They sat up against the wall on the far side, a few metres away from one another. They looked bad. Black eyes and broken noses, split lips and stitches in their skulls. The bloodstains on their clothes nearly rivalled those on Dr Flug's attire. Bruises were already blooming like mould spores against their wrists and throats. Solstød was noticeably the more damaged out of them both. He even had clumps of bright blonde hair missing from his scalp. Dr Flug found the sensitivity within him to grimace.

"Why did you help them in the first place?" Dr Flug heard from the same inmate who made the snarky comment earlier.

"Profit and practise. Can't have my abilities getting rusty even if they're at their minimum power," was the reply but all these questions and answers were becoming white noise for the scientist.

"Just because you like to kiss the shoes of Black Hat doesn't mean you should fucking turn him on people! Do you have any idea what he can do?!" Gorgon screamed, swinging her arm out to point to Aurum and  Solstød. They both seemed ashamed and anxious. Dr Flug didn't say anything, he just let her continue. "Nothing they did warranted you ratting them out! I don't know Black Hat prefers you quiet, brainy types when there's real muscle around here he can use, but he does so don't abuse your power."

"You can't be serious?"

Dr Flug was asking himself that after the question left his mouth and the silence suddenly fell upon the area like a fog.

"Last time I checked, you were villains. Not schoolmates. I didn't turn Black Hat on anyone, he acted on his own accord when he found out what happened. If you can't fight back against anyone in here, at the very least, don't provoke number one. You knew damn well Black Hat needed me; as he still needs me, and you went ahead with your primitive belief that violence will get in his good graces."

Dr Flug didn't even realise that saliva had built up around his gritted teeth, his fists were clenched and shaking by his sides. Gorgon seemed too shocked to respond.

"And abuse my power? I'm sorry, but I don't take improvement suggestions from fucking hypocrites. You used Greenland to restrain me and then proceeded to beat me up. You actively put yourself in a position of superiority with the singular aim to attack a weaker individual. But then again, I'm not surprised, and I wasn't surprised then. You're villains for god's sake. I'm disappointed you even think this is...in fact what? What did you believe that this would do? Make me see the errors in my ways even though I had nothing to do with any of this in the first place? Well sorry to disappoint you. All I've realised is that I was a fool for even fearing any of you for one second. You want Black Hat that bad? Step up your game you cowards."

Now muttering had begun behind him. The three villains before him stunned into silence, and Dr Flug was grateful they couldn't bite back because he had a lot more to say. Lifting a hand to wipe away some of the drool that had made its way down his chin. He looked to each of them individually before turning on his heel and heading for the door. Rena and the others stepped out of the way.

Someone caught him by the back of his shirt. It was Aurum. Up and now pulling the scientist back into the cell. Dr Flug was spun to meet a well-aimed punch to his throat. A vulgar retch was torn from him at the pain, and he stumbled back only for a moment before turning to the side and raising a leg to kick Aurum in his obviously injured shoulder (if the bandages and bloodstains were to go by). Aurum howled. The scientist wasted no time in steadying himself before rushing forward to tackle the other to the ground.

Gorgon hissed, but it soon became apparent that someone was restraining her. Dr Flug didn't care, if she wanted to come after him as well, so be it. Might as well start marking down just how many prisoners in here had an envy problem with him. Locking Aurum's arms behind him as he lay belly-down on the floor, he cried out. Dr Flug pushed the joint up hard for one more moment before letting go to stand up.

This time it was Gorgon who had once again made her way out of her captivity and went for him. A swift punched to his jaw, followed by nails raking down his arms before; like a wild animal, she pinned him against the wall. Gorgon sunk her teeth into his forearm.

Dr Flug gasped, trying to pull away but struggling. Splaying a hand against the face of the prisoner, he pushed against her head forcefully. But she never let go. Not until of course someone took her legs out from under her, and she collapsed. Dr Flug was grateful but at the same time woozy from the unbearable pain of the teeth dragging through his flesh as she fell. It was Demencia. She had Gorgon by her hair and swung the New Zealand villain away from the scientist.

"Black Hat said no fighting!" the new arrival hissed. She stepped over to Dr Flug to stand next to him.

"No wonder you all crave Black Hat so badly! You're nothing on your own. None of you has the spine to stand up and carve out some of the earth for yourselves! The only reason I'm by his side is that he wants me to be. I never asked for this!" The scientist could taste the blood lacing his gums as he licked his teeth, heaving. Demencia blinked at his outburst but grinned soon after all the same. Dr Flug didn't care. He just wanted out of here. This time he stormed from the cell and made it out and away, leaving behind a stunned crowd.

* * *

 

For once Black Hat was easy to find, he stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of the main prison room as the scientist approached him. The villain was conversing with Brevity who scurried away the moment Dr Flug appeared. Black Hat turned at this. The number one barely glanced over his recent injuries, bleeding profusely. Dr Flug felt his heartbeat rise into his ears at an alarming rate. This wasn't a good sign.

"Nice speech in there Flug," he commented dryly.

"You were there, sir?"

"I was there long enough, yes."

"You didn't help me, sir."

"We're villains, aren't we Flug? I thought you could take care of yourself."

"Evidently, I couldn't." Flug felt his temper rise again. Why had everything gone so horribly wrong in the past twenty minutes? Black Hat didn't look remotely fazed by the state of Dr Flug. Usually, he'd be forcing names out of him by now.

"Looks like you could take a page from your own book then, hmm? I'd suggest you stop coming to me for assistance if the villains here should stand up for themselves, as you put it."

"You made me tell you their names. I never asked for anyone's help, boss." He spat out the last word like it was poison on his tongue. The number one villain didn't seem bothered, he just picked invisible specks of dust from his shoulder.

“You never refused it," came the quick answer, the tone just as dull and cutting as it was before.

Dr Flug stood dumbfounded for a moment before he found enough reason within him to speak calmly.

“Sir, what is this about?”

“I don’t like people not answering my questions, Flug," he sighed. Looking up and over the doctor. The scientist immediately thought about the situation with him not even being a villain but he wasn’t going to bring it up. There was too much at stake. Silence ensued, with every second passing, dread buried itself into Dr Flug until finally, Black Hat spoke again.

“Regarding your speech, I think you’ll find that I don’t need you anymore, Flug."

The scientist felt his body tense before relaxing. The nerves curdling in his the base of his throat, threatening to materialise as sick. His spine felt uncomfortably hot and his eyes burned with tears immediately, almost frighteningly fast.

“Even the gun?” he tried. Like some last pathetic attempt to grasp at anything and Black Hat only sneered.

“You think I don’t know others who could assist me with that?”

"You're going to get rid of me after all we've done because I can't figure out your little questioning game?!" the doctor exclaimed. 

"Consider this the kindest way I can remove a traitor from my midst. You should be grateful you still have your tongue after talking to me like that."

 

_Traitor? Did Black Hat think even if he was a villain, that he was still working on the outside or something?_

 

"People shouldn't be thankful for being allowed to walk away unmutilated."

" _You_ ought to be," Black Hat snapped.

Dr Flug spun and walked away, he couldn’t stay there any longer. He couldn’t tell if the number one villain was watching him go but he didn’t care.

His tear-blurred vision only just caught the time on the clock as he disappeared into Black Hat’s cell to grab the gun and head back to his own, accidental room. Dr Flug wasn’t going to let Black Hat use anyone else to work on the weapon he had found.

18:45.

What did it matter, at 19:00 he was going to join the heroes in the holding cell. He wasn’t going to save anyone else but Jupiter, Solaria and himself from Kokytus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very long chapter because a lot of it is filler and I wanted to give you guys something juicy to read instead of just “Flug’s trip to the medical room”. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Fantastic OC's in this chapter:  
> (SpaceBoi164): 30: Hoag. Name: Careful, prudent person. Nationality: Unknown


	11. Prisoner Number 31

****"I didn't think he'd be such a live wire!" Nyx exclaimed excitedly as they eventually walked away from the cell. Her sister shook her head with a wry smile before the smile faded and she held an arm against her stomach.

"Hey Nyx, I don't feel that good."

As though she'd been slapped, Nyx turned to Cerise quickly, holding her by the arms and looking at her as though she could see the issue immediately.

"What do you mean?"

Cerise pursed her lips, looking downward in thought, she combed fingers through her wavy hair to pull it over to one side of her face. Force of habit.

"I don't know. It's like a fever I think...it's like my body is aching."

"Let's get you to Feller, yeah?"

"No, no. It's fine. Rena has been working a lot recently and you she's not the prison doctor at the end of the day," Cerise let out a weak chuckle before inhaling and stretching up.

"I'll be fine, just give it some time."

"Maybe the sight of all that blood made you queasy," Nyx joked, interlinking her arm with her sister with a grin and Cerise scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and you're scared of the dark," was the sarcastic response.

* * *

 "I thought Fluggie came to see you?" Demencia bounded up to Black Hat and the number one villain just grit his teeth.

"He did."

"And? Will you let me join in when you mess up Gorgon?" she grinned gleefully.

"No one will be punishing Gorgon, not unless Flug himself feels up for it," Black Hat turned away from the girl only for Demencia to follow him as he walked, hands clasped behind his back. "Though I highly doubt that," he finished.

Demencia cocked her head to one side like a confused puppy.

"You're not going to attack her?"

"That's not my job. If I were a bodyguard, I'd expect payment for it."

"Oh, yeah I suppose. Fluggie is not much of a villain, is he? I've gotta admit I was surprised at how wild he got in that cell and the things he was saying? Wow! But at the same time, he got my hood for me. He's also defended 5.0.5 before."

Black Hat didn't respond to any of this visibly. He just let Demencia trail off on all the strangely 'good' deeds of Flug. It infuriated him to no end. He knew damn well Flug wasn't a villain yet he refused to admit it? Granted, Flug was intelligent and probably didn't want to get caught out. But it was so obvious that Black Hat knew!

Sighing, he turned to Demencia who was still rattling on about something.

"Go and fetch Brevity for me."

Of course, she did so without question and now left alone (as much as he could be with inmates lining the sides of the main prison room).

Flug not admitting that he was from the outside only told Black Hat that Flug still thought he could get away with lying to him; not only that but Black Hat couldn't be sure the bagged individual wasn't working for those on the outside now that he had this information. If it ever came out to the others that Flug had managed to get into his little group and fight from the inside, the reputation of the number one villain would be ruined.

Yeah, that was it. It was nothing to do with the soft emotions within him feeling disappointed and hurt that Flug couldn't trust him. Even if the very concept was completely irrational. Flug was in Kokytus, he'd do whatever he could to protect himself, and that meant keeping information like this away from Black Hat.

Which meant Black Hat had to keep away from Flug.

* * *

Germaine sighed yet again. No Brain raised an eyebrow on the face which actually had eyes.

"What's wrong?" the left side finally questioned, and she shrugged.

"I don't feel well. It's like I've got a sore throat, but it just hurts to breathe, you know?" she spoke in her native language, and No Brain accommodated his own ability to match.

"I don't know, but that doesn't sound great," was the reply from the right side.

"Do you think it's something to do with the PureTech?" the left side tried and Germaine scoffed.

"With the heroes in prison, they wouldn't risk bleeding out PureTech in case it affected them."

"True, they couldn't use enough to actually damage us without affecting the celebrities," the right side agreed.

"Maybe the heroes are willing to go through with it?" the left side answered.

"How would the outside know that? They've not been in contact. There's probably some 'hostage rules' about not hurting the heroes in any way at all that they have to abide by."

"What do you know about the law?" the left side challenged.

"It was an educated guess!"

"Hey come on, don't worry about it. I've probably just got a cold or something. I'll pay 207 for some medicine later." Germaine decided, leaning back against the wall she and No Brain sat at.

* * *

5.0.5 had seen Flug march from Black Hat's cell; with the gun concealed poorly under his shirt, to his own 'cell' in which he promptly closed the door. The bear blinked and thought back to the conversation he had had with the other before. Maybe he should have just told Flug that Black Hat knew, but Black Hat had told him not to. The bear then recalled times he'd seen Flug without his bag and shook his head. This was better. He didn't like it. But it was better if Flug wasn't involved with the number one villain or any of the other inmates in Kokytus.

* * *

Dr Flug locked the weapon into safe mode. He stared down at the device in his hand. Never had he felt so much as though he were holding a double-edged sword. Turns out anger was a great motivation for his projects. Placing it down on the unused bed. He stood and stepped in front of the cell door, opening it just enough to peer out, he saw the clock. He never thought time had felt so intimidating before now.

18:53

Dr Flug moved into the bathroom. This bag was ruined as well. It's a good job he picked a disguise he could continually replenish. Taking it off, grimacing at his fresh wounds. Dr Flug stared into the mirror. His goggles were still intact, and he didn't yet have the gall to take them off. Not right now. Instead, he washed away the drying blood and clumsily patted plasters into place over his injuries. Dr Flug then put on a fresh bag and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. He felt so ill. His hand shifted to the front of his throat where he felt the bruises. They were still so tender.

* * *

“5.0.5, my head hurts," Demencia whined, collapsing against the big blue bear who nodded sympathetically. The bear started, however; surprised, when Black Hat approached the two.

“I’ve heard a rumour that some inmates have been feeling ill. Did I overhear you too are in pain, Demencia?”

The girl gasped and fell into the arms of the bear, a hand dramatically placed against her head.

“I am! Have you come to look after me?”

“No. I’ve come to investigate, I don’t understand what-”

Black Hat couldn't move. His one eye widened, and his mouth parted slightly. He wasn't alone in his shock. There was Flug, dragging a reluctant Jack Jupiter and Solaria behind him by their chains. Flug stormed through the main prison room, not sparing a single glance to anyone. Standing in the middle, he turned and narrowed his eyes at the two heroes.

"Get on your knees," he hissed. The two heroes paused; glancing at one another, before sheepishly doing as they were told. There were a few gasps at this. Demencia and 5.0.5 had stood by now and also watched in awe.

"Someone needs to uncover that camera, now!" he cried. At first, no one moved an inch but then there was a wild laugh from a new inmate, a short girl with wild, puffy dark hair rushed forward to climb up the wall and did as had been requested. Four crimson eyes submerged within inky black scleras remained trained on Flug as she lifted the cloth with absurdly large clawed, ashen black hands.

Kneeling quickly, Flug lifted his trouser leg and pulled the walkie-talkie from where it had been tucked into his sock.

Lifting it to his mouth, he clicked it on. His eyes glanced at the time.

19:00.

"Don't even think about it," he growled into the communication device.

Silence.

Black Hat scanned over Flug. Yes, there it was. The tremor in his hands that was always there. But the villain doubted it was from fear this time around.

A loud crackle and the overhead speaker burst into life.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

It was Dr Zaheed.

"I think it's a bit late for second thoughts," was the answer Flug provided.

"Well sorry to disappoint you. But you're not doing anyone any favours this evening."

Flug didn't answer. The two heroes looked at one another, bewilderment and fear in their eyes. Black Hat stepped forward but stopped still at the following words from the outside.

"The plan was never going to go through this evening. It was a test. We expected something like this from you."

A few mutters started from the inmates, as quiet as possible so not to miss any more of the bizarre conversation.

"It's a shame you've only confirmed our suspicions. But the real question is have you confirmed the suspicions of your new friends in Kokytus with your little stunt?"

“They wouldn’t," Black Hat whispered.

Flug wasn't saying anything, only waiting by the looks of it. By the defeated droop of his shoulders and the way, his index finger tickled the trigger of the gun indicated that he knew damn well what those on the outside were about to do.

"I'm sure they must be wondering why you're doing this. Do you think you'll ever tell them that it's because you knew all along we were set to increase the PureTech up in the main compartments of the prison to target the inmates? Everyone but you and the heroes."

"What?!" someone cried. Others started now, rising from their seated positions and looking between Flug and the speaker like cornered animals.

"But you've fallen in with them haven't you? You've threatened the heroes life as well as your own and for what? A thrill?"

"I'm doing this because I don't believe that a sickness derived from PureTech should have to be suffered by these inmates on a regular occurrence," Flug spoke with absurd clarity and calmness into the communication device, and there was a cruel laugh on the speaker.

"These villains are a sickness on our earth. I think a stomachache is the least they deserve."

"The real sickness on this earth is the anger, the sadness, the pain built up in average people. By using villains to target this aggression; they associate the villain with negativity thus what the villain is doing as negative. They look up to, admire and relate to the heroes saving the day. In their eyes, the hero is their better side fighting the darkness in them. Villains are needed on this planet nowadays. We've surpassed the time where we could just lock them up."

"Poetic. But that doesn't justify the countless deaths and injuries civilians suffer at the hands of these villains."

"I don't care! God, is that what you've wanted from me?! A confession?! I didn't want this at the start but fuck, you know, it's g-got to me!"

"Your sympathy for these inmates?"

"It seems to be the case," Flug admitted sullenly, and there was a long pause. Everyone finally silencing any conversation between themselves.

"Let's see how much sympathy they have to offer you when they find out you're not even a villain. Doctor Flug. You're a brilliant security engineer transferred from NPEM five days ago, and you had to go to the infirmary right before there was the breach. You fell into that cell, you woke up smart enough to get rid of the evidence you're from the outside. You don't have a nametag, you don't even have a reputation. You've been helping us from the inside until now. But now; unfortunately, you're nothing but another prisoner of Kokytus. Consider yourself inmate number 31," Dr Zaheed finished.

With that, the overhead speaker clicked off. The inmate covered the camera with the cloth clumsily before jumping down, landing gracefully.

Demencia rushed to Flug, she turned her back to him and faced outward to the inmates starting to stalk toward him.

“Watch it," she snarled at them.

“Why the fuck are you defending him?! He’s been working with the pigs on the outside the whole time! He’s not even a fucking villain!” Kaida yelled.

"He stopped them from activating the PureTech though!" Cerise cried out, a few metres away.

"So what?! Just proves he's stupid enough to put himself in a position where no one is on his side," Danila scowled. He rolled his shoulders back and glared daggers at the doctor who stood with his head hung down.

"Why did they call out his identity while he was in here? They've denounced him as one of their own," another, unfamiliar inmate intervened. Number 12, Earnest. He seemed less on anyone's side and more interested in pointing out the facts.

"Is it a trick?" Hoag piped up nervously, but No Brain's right side shot him down immediately.

"There's no way they'd try that while he was in here. They'd know he'd be killed."

"Who said anything about killing him?" Madame Cobra stepped forward and stood next to Demencia, facing outward. Maboroshi-Shi joined them shortly after, lowering herself into a defensive stance.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Germaine tried, her fingers trembling around her translator and it was hard to tell if it was from anxiety or anger.

"I say we lock him up in his cell and leave him there until further notice," Rena tried, stepping forward with her arms crossed.

"Until what fucking notice? When the wardens finally get control of this place again? Then what? He just becomes one of us for being a reckless victim of Stockholm syndrome?", Brevity's tone was biting. Rena shot him a cold look.

"This isn't a club. He doesn't 'become one of us', they'll probably drag him out and throw him in some mental institution," Nyx rolled her eyes as she spoke. Cerise looked to her sister worriedly at this.

"I say we use him to get out of here. He managed to get us out of the trap they set up to the storage room. He has the know-how," Rubi Wretch called. There was hesitation from everyone after that.

"What I want to know is why Black Hat wasn't smart enough to figure out his new right-hand man was working for those on the outside," David brought up, raising an eyebrow toward the number one who had been standing back this entire time. Everyone present turned toward Black Hat at this, and he just blinked.

“Did you know who Flug was?” No Brain’s left side tried.

"I knew who he was."

"And you didn't think it would be a problem?!" 207 exclaimed, her teeth bared ever so slightly.

"I had and still have control of the situation regarding him. No one was harmed...", he trailed off, looking to Gorgon, raising his eyebrow, "except those who provoked trouble," he finished. Gorgon looked utterly livid at this and charged forward to stand a few feet away from Black Hat.

"Why did you protect him anyway?!"

"He's useful to me and my plan. You don't think if I thought he was a threat from the get go I'd let him live do you?" He drawled in response. Stepping forward; forcing Gorgon to move back.

"I understand why you are all in a state of shock right now, but it will dissipate over time when you realise that this doctor here is, in fact, vital to our negotiations as well as other plans that will benefit us. Knowing that he has put himself in danger for the sake of us by pulling the hostages out in front of the cameras; not to mention the fact he has now been officially removed from the good graces of the law, he's even less of a worry to any of you."

“The only thing any of you truly have to fear is if any of you continue to, or start, attacking Flug," Black Hat announced. Walking through the crowd to Flug. The inmates parted like the Red Sea.

* * *

Dr Flug didn't raise his head toward Black Hat. In fact, he hadn't budged nor said a word since the speaker was switched off. There was a gentle thudding sound, and a few individuals glanced over to where the cloth had fallen from the camera. The little machine twitched as though alive for a moment. Dr Flug was one of the people aware of this and in an instant he'd raised his arm.

Even those circling him protectively darted away when Dr Flug tugged the gun from the back of his waistband, it had been hidden under the baggy t-shirt he wore. Lifting the walkie-talkie to his mouth again. His words were no longer collected, it sounded like he was on the brink of hysterics.

"You'd condemn me to a potential demise, Zaheed?" Dr Flug spat. "Do the rest of those on the outside agree with you or this just you releasing some pent up aggravation?"

"There has been a majority vote regarding the situation," was the quick reply. Dr Zaheed's tone sounded dry.

"That's a shame," Dr Flug scowled.

"The shame here is the fact you've wasted your potential as an engineer for us. Your work really is fantastic."

"I'm flattered, perhaps you'll allow me to demonstrate some of the work you'll miss out on?" Flug chuckled darkly and raised the gun into view, twirling it in his fingers.

"You know what it is, don't annoy me by relaying that to me now. But what I do want to hear from you is what you think I'm going to do with it."

"I'm sincerely hoping you're not stupid enough to try it on one of those villains."

"Fingers crossed, eh?" Flug sneered, lifting it and pointing it through the crowd.

“I’m going to need a volunteer, who fancies getting their powers back?”, this time he didn’t speak into the walkie-talkie, he turned his attention to the stunned crowd. Only one of them was quick enough to respond. The same inmate who’d covered the camera jumped forward, grey, shark like teeth visible as she grinned maniacally.

“Oh go on, pick me!”

Dr Flug spied her nametag. Number 5, Silo.

He smiled.

* * *

"Dr Zaheed, what is that and how did he get his hands on it?!" De Noia exclaimed, his face going a blotchy red as he looked over the shoulder of the scientist at the screen. The doctor chuckled.

"It's a PureTech alteration ray gun, developed by yours truly. Flug must have picked it up on the way out", they shot a look to Lazcano briefly. The young officer was being guarded in the corner by Abundis Sandoval as she wiped away stinging tears. She couldn't believe that the doctor was betraying them. But secretly Lazcano was more horrified by the way Dr Zaheed had so casually exposed him to the villains.

"Of course, he doesn't know that all those weapons have a tracking device that allows me to mess with them from anywhere within the prison. Should anything like this happen of course. He shoots it at any of them; under the false belief it will briefly return their abilities, he's wrong. It'll kill his target."

* * *

Dr Flug pulled the trigger.

Pale blue light shot out in a direct line at Silo. The cyan colouring glowed over her body momentarily, and she keeled over, groaning. Pulsing rays crackled over her form, and others stepped back further as she stood. Suddenly her pale, porcelain skin opened up with dozens of eyeballs peering out from her flesh, they blinked before disappearing. The ebony of her skin up to her forearms start smoking a fluttering series of shadows into the air around her, and she looked to them with crazed joy. Her long, slim tail whipping behind her like a cat ready to pounce.

"No way," she whispered.

Dr Flug smiled, his hands shaking with the excitement that his weapon was actually working!

There was an outraged scream from the overhead speakers.

"What the fuck did you manage to do?!"

Dr Flug spun the gun before returning it to his waistband.

"You didn't think I knew about your connection with the weapons? I deactivated it of course."

"You'll be sorry you ever felt sorry for any of those villains," Dr Zaheed snarled lowly. There was a heavy clattering noise, and everyone looked to the right side of the prison. To the disbelief and horror of many of them, a large weapon device crept out of the shifted wall panelling and started facing the crowd.

"Doctor stop this at once! You have no means of aim without the camera!" De Noia could be heard crying out in the background of the speaker.

"What does it matter? You know the last thing I wanted to do was kill any of you considering you're all such valuable test subjects. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"But the heroes-", Cerise tried, but the weapon was beginning to whirr loudly. Inmates cried out and ran away. Black Hat stepped forward and swept out his coat to cover Dr Flug.

Silo let out a short, sharp laugh and bent her knees in a low stance before jumping forward and running at the device.

With a frightful yell, she ran up alongside the wall and with a single, forceful swipe, crushed the weapon with her hand. The machine splintered against the ground and electricity sparked weakly before it slumped into deactivation. Silo landed.

"I couldn't have said it any better," Dr Flug giggled into the walkie-talkie. With that, he turned it off.

"Silo, cover the camera. Properly this time. Someone get the hostages into my cell," the scientist commanded, standing up straight but making no effort to move away from Black Hat. The number one villain only dropped his attire, but he too didn't move. Silo happily complied and did so quickly while Madame Cobra took the shackles of the two, shell-shocked heroes and started pulling them away.

"Hey, hey! It's disappearing!" Silo cried, looking down as her arms faded from their radiant darkness.

"It won't last forever," Dr Flug claimed.

"But that was so cool!" Silo jumped joyfully, "smashing that weapon felt so good!"

"Hey use it on me!" Yolanda lunged forward, waving frantically. She wasn't alone in her request as others surged forward, but Black Hat lifted his coat again, this time actually pushing Dr Flug away from their approaching mass.

"We don't yet know the limitations. Flug will continue to work on it but for now, I suggest you all back-off and settle down," he demanded. The inmates were reluctant as they did indeed shuffle away but they did so all the same.

Dr Flug allowed himself to be tugged away by Black Hat. He didn't question their destination or intentions, he just went with it. It soon became apparent they were entering the cell that belonged to the villain.

* * *

Dr Zaheed swiped the papers from the desk and screamed through their gritted teeth. The others just watched, stunned into silence. What were they supposed to do now?

"I didn't think he'd be so...adaptable," Dr Zaheed seethed, resting their head in their hand as they looked down at the floor, eyes wide.

"You know, something's not right at all. How he could change my weapon, why he's in there in the first place...", the doctor paused. They looked to the warden.

"He breached the system. He must have."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lazcano cried, "Flug only started today!"

"But that doesn't mean he didn't know anything about us. Or about our security," Dr Zaheed began to pace, tapping a finger against their chin.

"The test room, he put a code into the pad," Abundis Sandoval spoke up. Dr Zaheed snapped their attention to him.

"Good God, you're right. I told him the code before entering to use him as an assistant, but he must have put in another numerical password. Something that would cut off the PureTech in the whole prison. Not just that one room. Honestly...I don't know whether to be impressed or immensely pissed off."

* * *

The cell door closed behind them, and Black Hat turned to speak to Flug...or was that Dr Flug now? It didn't matter because the scientist had burst into tears and was now clinging to the villain like a lifeline.

"Oh god, what have I done?!" he cried in muffled sobs against Black Hat's chest.

"What?" The villain blinked. His arms out by his sides. He didn't quite know what to do, this was the last thing he expected from Flug. Especially after all he'd just seen. That confidence? The fact he'd had the gun and walkie-talkie the whole time, the way he commanded the other. It had...thrilled Black Hat, to say the least.

But he couldn't deny the gentle pang inside when he saw Flug like this; it reminded him that this was someone he could actually speak sweetly to. Prison life was making him so terribly soft.

Everyone knows who I am! Even i-if I did show off the gun, they're either going to want to get it o-off me because they want it for, for themselves or because they don't want me having any kind of power a-above them," he hiccupped.

"I don't know what they're going to do on the outside now! I'm blind. I'm scared."

"Hey, stop it," Black Hat pulled him away to shake him lightly, "we can still find a way out of this. We still have the hostages, and now we have the gun," he told the scientist who nodded sluggishly.

Adrenaline was one hell of a drug, and it looked like Flug was on his come down. Really Black Hat should have him against the wall, choking him for his lies but instead, he found himself coaxing the other man toward him again so he could wind his arms around him.

Dr Flug was also facing a dilemma. This was the same villain that rejected him and told him that he wasn't needed. But it was also the villain who draped a coat over him and fought other people in the name of his protection.

"That was quite the villainous act, however, out there," he purred with a sly grin, and Flug flushed.

"It h-had to be done."

"Like that?" Black Hat drawled, the smile never fading.

Dr Flug knew damn well that those on the outside knew he was long gone and he realised it for himself properly now. Burying his face in the pale blue shirt of Black Hat, he returned the embrace tightly.

"No one is going to approach you with any kind of hostility, Flug. I'm not going to let them."

"Like last time?" looks like Dr Flug still had some bite in him. 

"You shouldn't have lied to me."

"But you know why I did."

"...I do." Black Hat finished, tilting his head to one side. He held the other closer for a moment before repeating himself. 

"I'm not going to let them this time Flug."

"...Wh-why?"

"Just because," Black Hat blushed and hissed.

"O-Okay," Dr Flug whimpered, "thank you...I'm...sorry I didn't tell you who I was. I didn't know whether you really knew and I couldn't risk giving away my identity".

"Of course I knew! Do you take me for a fool?!"

Well, Black Hat had found out through 5.0.5 only recently, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Not at all…," Flug sighed.

"But...I suppose I too must...perhaps apologise for questioning you in such a manner”, Black Hat looked away, gritting his teeth as his voice became strained. Dr Flug smiled.

“I’m sure I can forgive you. Does this mean...I can keep working with you?"

"With? You work for me."

"Then that?"

Black Hat pursed his lips.

"I have one condition".

"What is that?" Dr Flug sniffed.

"You will go back to calling me boss, or sir."

Dr Flug laughed.

Black Hat was also beginning to believe that he was out of his mind as his heart fluttered uncomfortably at that small chuckle from Flug and the words from his mouth.

"I can't believe you've been injured again. At least the most recent time you put up a fight", Black Hat sighed looking over the fresh blood stains and the ugly looking bruise spreading over the front of Flug's throat.

"I don't think that helped my w-wounds though".

"No, it didn’t. Let me have a look at them”, tentacles already started slipping under and through the shirt of the villain. Dr Flug gulped.

“If you insist, jefecito”

Black Hat froze, his extra appendages froze, the air around them seemed to freeze. Dr Flug felt all the blood drain from his body.

“What did you just call me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also felt like we were lacking a bit of good old PaperHat to be honest and I promise it's all going to get more frequent and better from now on instead of cheeky snippets. I get a bit off track with my plotlines sometimes and forget I'm here for this ship, ahahaha, anyway, hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> If anyone wants anything changed with their OC, just send me a message! It's no trouble for me to change. Todays wonderful OC's consist of:  
> (Ali_Dezza): 20: Nyx. Name: Greek Goddess of the Night. Nationality: Unknown  
> (Ali_Dezza): 21: Cerise. Name: Colour, manipulator of Blood. Nationality: Unknown  
> (Shi_Chan): 12: Earnest Lui Brooks IV. Name: Tradition to pass the name. Nationality: USA (New York)  
> (TheBlackZodiacQueen): 5: Silo. Name: Isolated containment. Nationality: Eldritch Demon, Unknown


	12. Do No Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *low screaming noise*, ohhhhhhhhh my god I'm so sorry this took so long to come out! I'd be here all day explaining the various reasons this chapter is so delayed but what's important is that it's done! This was a hard chapter to write since it's a weird transition phase too, but now I know what's happening, ahaha.

Dr Flug felt like his soul had been sucked from his body. He couldn’t even stumble back while Black Hat still held his arms.

“It’s...Spanish-”

“I'm well aware it's Spanish, I also know what it means in Spanish.”

Flug opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he just gawped for a while. He was thankful the bag covered his no doubt foolish looking expression. Black Hat meanwhile had bowed his head down, so the brim of his hat covered his face in artificial shade. It didn’t manage to completely cover the dark blush spreading over the cheeks of the villain.

“I think it would be a good idea if you don’t call me that," he managed, his tone strained and Dr Flug gulped. He didn’t think it would bother him that much but thinking about it now, of course, it would. The face of the scientist stung with the heat of his embarrassment. Why did he let it slip?

“At least around other people," Black Hat finished, and Dr Flug felt his heart thud almost painfully in his chest.

Silence ensued between them and Dr Flug finally found the strength to nod, lifting his arm to pat the villain on the shoulder.

“No problem, sir."

“Right, anyway. Your injuries."

Dr Flug decided not to speak again and only lifted his other hand to rest on the shoulder of Black Hat as the extra appendages from the number one villain continued their search over the torso of the other. The scientist feared if he didn’t say something, he might be encouraged to make some rather embarrassing...noises. So for the sake of his curiosity and killing the silence, he spoke up.

“I didn’t realise you spoke Spanish.”

“Ah, well...my father is half European, half Mexican, my mother is Mexican, so it’s part of my life...how come you understand Spanish, boss?”

“I speak a number of your human languages. I also spent quite a long time in South America and Mexico primarily, so I picked that language up rather recently."

“Wh-where are you from?”

Black Hat paused. Subconsciously they’d shuffled toward the wall. If only for the scientists need to have something stabilise his rather weak body. Any other time Dr Flug would feel cornered but right now he felt...kind of safe.

“Most would consider me an Eldritch demon. I’m not from Earth if that’s what you mean."

“Are you from outer Space then?”

“Probably."

“P-probably sir?”

“Shush, Flug."

Dr Flug found he had no problem in complying with the softly spoken command. The bruises and grazes that the tentacles brushed over were incredibly sore and tender and the heat radiating from the villain before him was making him sleepy. God that was a change, usually going to sleep was a battle for Dr Flug.

But there was no time for a nap. They still had to figure out what to do. He and the villains still had the hostages which was a bonus, but the gun wasn't strong enough to power up everyone yet, and Dr Zaheed still held the cards with control over the prison. As though aware of the thoughts tumbling through his head, Black Hat paused and stepped closer slightly, lowering his voice.

"I think we've put those on the outside on edge for now. They shouldn't mess with us for a bit, but I feel like we may have provoked the wrath of Dr Zaheed. Which means they may become less sensitive regarding their methods of getting what they want."

"Which is the h-hostages."

"Indeed. By what you had to say earlier if those on the outside don't know where the heroes are then at least we can ensure our safety for some time."

"I d-don't know if the others are going to listen to me now," Dr Flug hung his head, and a tentacle slid up past his collarbone and lifted his chin. The touch was unbearably delicate.  

"They will. You're their only hope right now. Plus we're villains. We don't want to trust anyone let alone other villains so get used to the treatment while you're considered one of us," Black Hat smiled, as though proud of that fact.

"I didn't even manage to g-get, get away with being an engineer d-disguised as a villain for longer than 24 hours. I'm hardly a mastermind, even if I am going to be labelled an a-actual villain now," Dr Flug let out a cautious chuckle.

"You're just an engineer then?"

"For security, I dabble in chemistry as w-well and you know, some other sciences...so you knew I wasn't a villain, for h-how long?"

"Long enough," Black Hat's voice took a colder tone, but it looked as though the number one seemed to regret the apparent bitterness immediately.

"Did you find out or did...did someone tell you?"

"Someone confirmed it, you probably already know who...I would suggest not being mad at him, Flug."

"I'm not. He did well to keep my secret when all of this was happening," the scientist spoke fondly. Black Hat nodded.

"5.0.5 is a good henchman. It would not do for you two not to get along".

"Sir?"

"Well, you're part of our...group now, so to speak."

"I am?" Dr Flug no longer suppressed the glow he felt inside at those words. He was officially deemed a villain now in the eyes of all those in Kokytus. Why not appreciate the inclusion?

"Of course! I'm not going to let anyone else steal you away," Black Hat declared.

The scientist didn’t think it possible but he felt even more thrilled at the words. The villain seemed to notice this and his one visible eye widened, a blush appearing on his dark skin once more.

“Because of your expertise with that ray gun of course.”

The scientist didn’t falter. The grin on his face only became wider at the fumbled excuse from his new, official boss.

* * *

“Flug being behind this? That’s nonsense!” Lazcano let out a borderline hysterical laugh.

“Not necessarily," Dr Zaheed looked over to the blank screens of the computers.

“He put the code in, and you didn’t have a problem with it when it happened? Why didn’t you notice something was up?” Lazcano questioned, standing herself and folding her arms.

“Why do you care so much?” Abundis Sandoval sneered.

“Oh, I don’t know. We hire some security engineer from NPEM last minute, and you’re telling me two hours of his arrival without even having a fucking tour he manages to breach the highest tech prison system in the world with one keypad? Which you, Zaheed, are in control of."

“That is…”, The scientist spun to face Lazcano instantly, stepping toward her with uncomfortable, slow strides. Lazcano just stared hard as they stood a few feet away from her, eyebrows furrowed.

“ _Doctor_ Zaheed, to you."

“And you’re just as cold as your science doctor. No Hippocratic Oath required in your qualifications I assume? Since you’re indeed, doing harm.”

There was a stunned silence at that.

“I suggest that your interests make you unqualified to work during this time. Take leave, officer," Dr Zaheed finally retorted, turning away to sit back down at the desk.

“Because I’m the only one sticking up for him! It’s our fault we didn’t get him out. He might be forced to work for someone in there! We see him with Number 1 all the time!” this time she lifted her arms, gesturing to everyone. “I think there was a malfunction in the testing room and Dr Flug is your scapegoat," she growled.

A fist quickly collided with her jaw, and she gasped, reeling back. Spitting out blood from her teeth, she coughed. In less than a few moments, she snarled, lifting her right leg to swing it into the ribs of her assaulter. Abundis Sandoval hissed, going in for another punch.

“Stop this at once!” De Noia stepped forward. “Lazcano, I feel like it is best if you leave for a few days."

“To call me back in only to drag Dr Flug’s body bag out? I don’t think so. I’m the only one here who doesn’t want to blow this place to hell," the officer wiped the spittle from her lips as she aimed that last bit to Dr Zaheed who just scowled in response.

 _I’m the one who left him in there; I have to pay him back for my mistake_ , Lazcano thought to herself with a grimace before she spoke aloud.

“I’m staying."

* * *

“What I want to know is why he didn’t use it on himself."

“Because he’s not an actual villain dipshit."

The Right side of No Brain smacked the Left against the chest, the Left whined.

“There’s no point hoping that any of us are going to get our power back anytime soon. Flugzeug is in there with Black Hat, and god knows the fiend is going to do everything within his power to make sure he and only he gets its abilities," 2.0.7 growled.

“Of course he’d know to stick with the engineer. Now more than ever, he’s so clever," Nyx commented, clasping her hands together and sighing dreamily. Cerise rolled her eyes with a wry smile.

“Who knows, they might have a plan that involves a lot of us getting our powers back. So we can fight back against the outside!” Hoag spoke up, and there was a following silence as people started to consider this.

“Sounds a bit too cliche," 2.0.7 raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips.

“Who even knows what those on the outside are going to do now? That fucking Zaheed was willing to kill any one of us. They could do a lot worse with the tech they’ve got up in here," Danila snarled into his translator.

* * *

**~Day 6~**

 

“Flug, is there any juice left in that gun?”

“Y-Yeah, why?.”

“Shoot me."

Dr Flug didn’t hesitate; he slid the weapon from his waistband where he had returned it shortly after calming down in the cell with the number one villain. Holding it up, he pressed the end into the throat of Black Hat and was once again thankful that his bag hid his devious grin as Black Hat, too, shot him a daring smirk at the movements of the scientist. Dr Flug pulled the trigger. The villain stretched his jaw, his teeth glinting ever so slightly and his skin searing with the blue light, leaving blinking eyeballs and gaps filled with teeth in their wake against his flesh. It startled the scientist at first, but soon he found himself leaning forward to inspect the transformation. Black Hat inhaled deeply, satisfied.

Dr Flug didn’t realise just how close they were until Black Hat exhaled. His breath was cool against his exposed collarbone, and he gulped.

“Why did you n-need more, sir?”

“Why not, Flug? I’m a greedy bastard, and I would like to maintain the rush of power while I can have it," he curled his clawed fingers into fists and then splayed them out. He repeated this a few times.

The scientist figured this was a good a reason as any and just shrugged, returning the weapon to the back of his waistband. He had to find a new way of carrying it.

“While I’m all pumped, let’s figure out what to do," the number one prisoner continued. Licking a tongue across his teeth and making Dr Flug feel _rather_ weak at the knees there. The scientist just nodded and turned, opening the cell door.

No sooner had they stepped out did Demencia rush over to them, though her intentions were rather obvious when they both heard the overhead speaker.

“Flug, give us some indication you can hear and communicate with us, I repeat, Flug, give us some indication you can hear and communicate with us."

“They’ve been going on like that for the past few minutes," Demencia growled, rolling her eyes.

The scientist made a low scowling noise (which Black Hat blinked twice at) before retrieving the walkie-talkie from the back of his trousers. He clicked it on.

“I can hear you."

“Dr Flug, it is mandatory that you come to the locked left entrance by the kitchen in ten minutes. Don’t bring anyone."

“I’m bringing someone with me."

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you-," De Noia was cut off, and sure enough, it was Dr Zaheed who now spoke. There was a loud series of booing and curses shouted at the speakers from the prisoners.

The voice came from the walkie-talkie, however.

“It seems that the inmates don’t care all that much about you being some NPEM security engineer. I think that one took us all by surprise. But I’m wondering what they’ll do when they find out your...other secret."

“Dr Zaheed, I suggest you don’t cross that line," Dr Flug whispered harshly into the walkie-talkie.

“And I would suggest that you come to the assigned area in ten minutes."

With that, the walkie-talkie went to feedback, and the scientist turned it off, sliding it back into its place.

“What did they say?” Demencia jumped up eagerly, eyes wide. Black Hat just watched silently.

“It doesn’t matter, but I have to go.”

“On your own?” Demencia asked even though Black Hat had parted his mouth with intentions to question the same thing. Dr Flug shook his head, his smile hidden under his bag.

“Definitely not."

* * *

“Do you expect me to be flattered that you called upon me?” 2.0.7 rolled her eyes, arms folded.

“Not at all, if anything I’m j-just glad you agreed to help me," the scientist chuckled awkwardly, and the inmate raised an eyebrow, eyes softening for a moment.

“I suppose I should be glad I get to use my powers again."

“That’s the spirit!” Dr Flug laughed. The villain smirked.

“I should have figured out you weren’t one of us sooner," she commented, but the scientist seemed more focused on the ray gun he was tugging from where he’d somehow strapped it to his hip. Did he pull out the seams from the prison mattresses?

“Okay, they should be coming now. How easy is it for you to become invisible?”

“Second nature.”

“Okay, as, as soon as you feel it starting to wear off, hide back around the corner. We can’t risk them seeing you. But I’ll give you a d-decent dose even so. If they try anything, attack them," with that he raised it to her and 2.0.7 held her breath for a minute as the glow hit her in the ribs and spread over her body like stepping into a hot bath. She sighed.

There was a thud at the door, and Dr Flug jumped. Looking behind him for a second and when he looked back, 2.0.7 was nowhere to be seen. Perfect.

* * *

“Don’t sweat it, boss! He needs you all the time!”

“But not this time," Black Hat sulked. He was standing against the wall, not even trying to hide the pout on his face.

5.0.5 made some grunting noises, and the number one villain stuck his tongue out and hissed harmlessly at the blue bear.

“I know I can’t turn invisible right now, so what?”

5.0.5 made some grunts and growls, and Demencia gasped almost comically. Black Hat glared at the bear but didn’t say anything. Only blushed profusely.

“Sir?! What does he mean!?”

“It doesn’t matter!”, the number one inmate yelled. 5.0.5 chuckled. Demencia laughed also but something seemed a little off. She thought nothing more of it. 

* * *

 “Ah, good choice," it was Dr Zaheed and Abundis Sandoval, they didn’t dare come any closer than the door frame they stood in. Dr Flug himself didn’t approach too closely and stood a few feet away.

“What do you want?”

“Ah, suddenly so cooperative when you’re reputation might be in jeopardy," they sneered with a shrug.

“What exactly do you know about me?” Dr Flug lowered his voice in a hiss.

“That’s just the thing…”, the other scientist sighed, folding their arms and looking down, shaking their head. They pulled out a document slip from their coat and held it out as far as they could. Dr Flug just looked at them. Dr Zaheed made an aggravated noise and rolled their eyes before throwing the sheet in the direction of the scientist.

Dr Flug took a step forward now that the sheet was closer and looked down. There was a lot of text but no photos-

All of a sudden he had been punched hard in the stomach, he keeled forward with a cry and landed on his knees.

“We don’t know who you are. But I very much intend to find out," Dr Zaheed commented from the door. Abundis Sandoval stood over him, face void of any real emotion. Then he slashed his gloved fist across his face. Except he kept his nails outward slightly, so it tore through the material. Dr Flug cried out and desperately covered his identity, even as Abundis Sandoval grabbed him by the forearms and yanked him upward. A hand came around the back of his head and tore his goggles away.

“N-no!” Dr Flug managed before the officer was pulled away from him. Both Dr Zaheed and Abundis Sandoval seemed irritated that he’d been moved back, but he was attacked again soon after, he hit the ground as though something had swiped the back of his legs.

“Get out of there!” Dr Zaheed yelled from the doorway. The officer wasted no time in complying with this order and rushed to the doorway. The door slammed on the scientist. Dr Flug jumped up immediately, shaky on his feet as he ran away.

* * *

Dr Flug was going to need another pot noodle at this rate. All this running was making him hungry. It wasn’t easy either with his hands splayed against his face. The scientist only allowed for slithers of blurred vision through his fingers as he darted around the corner into the bathrooms. His first instinct was to run into a cubicle and hide forever. But instead (once checking the coast was clear), he stopped in front of the mirrors around the corner from the entrance. Slowly lowering his shaking fingers, he saw the damage of his disguise.

It was too much damage, that was his initial thought. There was a gaping tear in the right side of the bag revealing almost all of the top of his head and a third of his face. In other words, people would be able to see enough if they did see him. Not that he was going to let them. He couldn’t believe Dr Zaheed. With a deep, defeated sigh, he leant against the mirror.

The surface was cool against the top of his head. It had been a very, very long time since something other than his own hands had touched his skull; not counting any of his headgear of course. Biting his lower lip in a desperate attempt to stop it from trembling, Dr Flug let out air through his nose. With nothing between him and the stench of the bathrooms, he grimaced.

There was the sound of someone entering the bathroom. The scientist should have just silently slunk into a cubicle really but what he did was call out in panic.

“Hey, get out! Get out, I mean it!” Dr Flug spun, breath ragged and hands still covering his face, only parting them enough to cry out.

“Flug, calm down."

“B-Boss?”

“Obviously.”

Silence ensued. Dr Flug was frozen; he didn’t dare move his hands an inch.

“I brought you another bag. I’m aware that your other one was damaged," the other finally announced.

“How did you-”

“I anticipated that those fiends might try something and it almost always involves that bag of yours," Black Hat’s tone remained soft. “I heard what that doctor said on the walkie-talkie, about some other surprise you had waiting in store for us”, Black Hat stepped forward and Dr Flug stepped away.

“I’m going to tuck the bag under your arm, so you don’t have to move your hands."

The scientist couldn’t believe how calm the other was. Anyone else would be taking this opportunity to see his real face right now, especially his new boss. But instead, he felt the familiar crinkle of brown paper tucked under where his elbow was against his side.

“Go put it on then,"

Dr Flug spun on his heel and darted into the nearest cubicle. Closing the door behind him, keeping a foot against the frame as he yanked the remains of his old disguise away and replaced it. Biting his lip, he tried to slow his breathing.

Leaving the cubicle sheepishly, he stood awkwardly. Black Hat walked toward him until he was but a few inches away.

“Where are your goggles?”

“They were...damaged."

“And you can see out of those?”

Black Hat was referring to the ridiculously small slits the scientist had torn as eye holes. The new inmate shrugged.

“Enough, doesn’t help with you j-just standing-” in front of me, Dr Flug had wanted to continue saying in some anxious attempt for humour, but he found himself even closer to the number one villain as Black Hat tugged him into a strange one armed hold.

Dr Flug honestly couldn’t figure out if Black Hat’s temperature were hot or cold, it wasn’t even anywhere in between. It was a bizarre sensation though slowly, the scientist was realising, it wasn’t unpleasant. There was something very flattering about being in such proximity with the villain as well a low thrum of fear in the back of his mind that questioned just why Black Hat was being so affectionate?

* * *

Little did Dr Flug know but Black Hat was asking himself the very same thing. What he’d been unconsciously propelled to do just now (and he was still doing it?!) was pleasant and confusing. The villain found his touch became firmer and his other arm wound up to pull the scientist in. Black Hat had seethed when he’d realised what those on the outside had done, but this anger was dulled by the lack of surprise as to what had happened. What else would you expect from Dr Zaheed?

But Black Hat was struggling to repress the part of him that desperately wanted to know just what was under the bag. It was something Flug was willing to do anything to hide.

“Is it going to jeopardise your position in here?”

“What do y-you mean?”

“If we found out what is under your mask, will you be in danger or cause anyone danger?”

“...I’ll be in danger...most likely."

The number one villain went quiet.

Black Hat didn’t want that. His curiosity could go unsatisfied a little longer if it meant that Flug wouldn’t be troubled...hmm...what a selfless thought. The inmate couldn’t figure out if he was proud or ashamed of himself for thinking such a thing. But honestly; he knew it was true. There was a serenity that fell over him when Flug found the gall to return the embrace. His hands clasping together against the small of Black Hat’s back.

The villain immediately thought back to the storage room and inhaled slowly, his innards aching a little at the recollection. Once again though, conflict lined the memory. Did he feel a sensation of discomfort because he wanted to do it again or because he knew the only reason he’d done it was to manipulate the man in his arms?

Black Hat slumped his forehead against the top of Flug’s bag. The scientist started but didn’t move.

* * *

It was bizarre being around Black Hat when he had such patience with him. If anything it put Dr Flug on edge even more so than if the inmate was vicious. Especially with the villain seemingly relaxing atop his head for a moment.

Eventually, Black Hat pulled away though the air between them seemed stale with the lost contact.

“Fair enough. Well, we need to do something about your goggles-”

“Oh god! Oh god no!” Dr Flug suddenly bent forward, grabbing the front of his bag as his breathing increased harshly.

“What? What’s happening?”

“2.0.7”

“2.0-”

“She saw me; she must have. She was hiding around the corner. Oh god. W-we need to find her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks, I happen to administrate a website designed for people to send their written work to me so I can proofread and edit it for free! Essays, original creative pieces, fan fiction. You name it! Check it out if you fancy a beta-reader! It's free because I want to showcase my abilities in website maintenance as well as proofreading and editing on an official level when looking at job opportunities!
> 
> Website link: https://www.freeproofreadingandediting.com/  
> Tumblr link: https://perfectyourpiece.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'd love to hear from any of you on there! And though it's a bit silly, please don't let my story be an accurate reflection of my writing, my chapters are often quite rushed and always editing my own work is a vicious cycle. But I promise you my official editing is good! Ahahaha, thanks!


	13. Colours of the Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed if you are an old reader and have read from chapter 1 recently that a lot of the timeline has changed and it is no longer in the span of a single day. This is due to the wonderful constructive criticism of 'minniemochi', (https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemochi/pseuds/minniemochi). I hope now that the pacing is more realistic both in terms of the prison mutiny and the paperhat relationship!

207 wasn’t difficult to find. Surprising given her typical ability to become invisible. But of course, the effects of the ray gun (which people were now labelling ‘The Impure’) had faded soon enough and Black Hat nearly knocked the cell door down as he swept into the room. 207 made a yelping sound and moved away from where she had sat on her bed. She now pressed her spine and hands against the wall, eyes flittering with fright. Dr Flug followed (much more calmly) after his boss and was genuinely surprised at how unlike her it was.

 

“I-I won’t tell anyone! I swear! They wouldn’t believe me in the first place!” she tried desperately. Her southern accent even thicker with the slur of her words. Black Hat raised an eyebrow at this and couldn’t help a meaningful look at the scientist. Dr Flug ignored his gaze and stepped forward.

“How much did you see? All of m-me?”

“E-enough," she replied shakily. Her eyes kept averting to Black Hat who loomed behind Dr Flug ominously, ready to pounce should she say the wrong thing.

 

Dr Flug couldn’t help the deep sigh that escaped him as he moved away and placed his fingers against his temples; over the bag. This was bad. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t about to _kill her_. He started. Did that really just come to mind? Killing someone over this? No, that wasn’t him.

“Look, those can’t just be empty p-promises from you. It is vital that you do _not_ tell anyone _anything_ about me," Dr Flug stepped forward again, watching 207 nod frantically through his limited vision.

“I wouldn’t dare!”

“No, you really wouldn’t," Black Hat pushed the scientist gently to one side before grinding a fist into the wall next to 207. The inmate crumbled and held her arms as she tried to look away.

“I know about your daughter."

207 looked visibly shaken by this and her hands clasped into fists by her side. Her eyes immediately caught those of Black Hat.

“You can’t hurt her from in here.”

“No?”

They stared at one another for what seemed like an endless time before Black Hat nodded sourly.

“If you would rather no harm come to her, I suggest that you do keep this little secret," the number one villain finished with a hiss before moving away.

* * *

They didn’t stay any longer. What else could be done? Dr Flug couldn’t stop thinking over what she had said. No one would believe her even if she did tell them? God, he wished he had his goggles. Stumbling forward again, Black Hat caught him by the arm.

“Th-thanks.”

Black Hat grunted a response and didn’t let go. Instead, he positioned his hand so it was atop Dr Flug’s forearm as though he were steering the scientist. Which, essentially, he was.

“I’m not blind, sir,”

“You might as well be, we need to find you some new goggles."

“I don’t think we’ll find any in here, boss."

“I’m sure someone might be willing to indulge in some arts and crafts...or at least some repairs," Black Hat trailed off as he watched Demencia approach with Flug’s broken spectacles in her hand and a look of bewilderment on her face.

“Why isn’t Flug attached to these?” she questioned.

“Ah, thanks for f-finding them Demencia," Dr Flug sighed gratefully and went to take them when Black Hat picked them up instead.

“Did someone rip them off?” she asked, head cocking to one side and a small smirk of amusement on her expression.

“Yeah, one of the outside guards."

“God, they’re such assholes. What did they even want?”

“They claimed t-to know my identity, but they didn’t. They tried to r-rip off my mask to find out."

“They succeeded by the looks of it."

“Yeah."

“So do they know?”

“I don’t think so. They w-would have done something by n-now."

“Wow, you’re quite the mystery Flug!”

Dr Flug just nodded awkwardly and nodded. Black Hat raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded.

“Indeed," he agreed as he looped the goggles around his wrist for safe-keeping.

“Hold on!” Demencia cried dramatically and the scientist jumped, “does this mean boss hasn’t seen your face?”

“No h-he hasn’t," Dr Flug responded sheepishly, turning his body away slightly from the number one villain. Demencia closed her mouth quickly, eyes going wide as though aware she’d mentioned something touchy. She wouldn’t be wrong.

Black Hat made a scowling noise followed by a heavy shrug.

“It doesn’t matter. I think that it’s important we sort out this feud with those on the outside," he brought his shoulders up narrowed his eyes, coiling in on himself almost. It was weird to see, Dr Flug mused. It made him look a lot less confident.

“Yeah, you’re right Jefecito…”

Black Hat spun to him, his one visible eye wide and round and Demencia’s own eyebrows raised in shock. It took the scientist a few minutes to realise what he’d done.

“Sh-shit, I-I meant Jefe!”

Demenica clasped her hands over her grinning mouth and snorted.

“Oh my god, no you didn’t!” she exclaimed and Dr Flug wanted to sink into the void there and then. He couldn’t even spare Black Hat a glance for fear of his rage. But when he finally did shift his eyes toward the number one villain, he lost his breath at the sight.

Black Hat looked shocked himself, but there was no anger. His cheeks were dark and...did he look

nervous?

The scientist looked down at his hands when he realised the goggles were being shoved into them.

 

“We’ve discussed this Flug," he coughed and with his hands clasped behind his back, he strode away.

Dr Flug turned woodenly to Demencia who did the same to him, though she looked considerably more gleeful, even as she spoke the following words.

“I thought he’d kill you for that one."

“So did I."

"To be honest, he's been acting awful strange recently. Wonder what's going on..."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Dr Flug made an exclaiming noise.

“Ah! Demencia, I c-could do with your help getting back to my cell so I can fix m-my goggles."

“Oh yeah sure”, the lime-haired girl agreed in a sprightly fashion and took Dr Flug by the arm like a prince might take that of a princess’. The scientist even curtsied briefly which left Demencia chuckling.

Dr Flug was still contemplating the fact he had to say “my cell” in the first place but dismissed it as they finally came to the door and Demencia let him go. But not before the scientist lowered his voice.

“Hey, why d-do you think the boss hates being called j-jefecito?”

He couldn’t see her face very well but Dr Flug heard the grin in her words.

“I don’t think he hates it at all, that’s the problem."

* * *

“We heard you were helping Flug out, how did it go?” Rena Feller asked as 207 approached to sit down against the wall where a few of the inmates were lounging.

“F-fine yeah, they attacked him so I had to go after them” for a moment the Southern prisoner forgot about her worries as she recalled the use of her powers. “It was so refreshing not to have those restraints on my invisibility, you know?”

“I wouldn’t I’m afraid”, Rena Feller chuckled and a few of the other inmates sitting there nodded in agreement, though somewhat more bitterly. Alexander gave an overly dramatic sigh.

“Not like it would do me any good, what should I work with? Toilet water?”

“You’ve got more under your belt than that I’m sure, what with the; _‘loose_ ’ as you call it, tie to an elder god?”, Earnest raised an eyebrow, sipping from his flask he’d retrieved from the kitchen. Alexander parted his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he just shrugged.

“To be honest I feel sorry for those who have their powers depleted by the PureTech, of course I have no ability to deplete. I just get shocking headaches," Earnest continued. Slightly smug and slightly bitter. There was a grumble of agreement from those surrounding.

“I wonder whether the Impure could get rid of our ailments”, he wondered aloud.

“Maybe we should ask the scientist”, Alexander shrugged but Earnest just scoffed in response.

“There’s no way we’re getting near the doctor”

“What makes you say that?” 207 piped up after nervously staring down at her hands while the others conversed.

“The number one is going to be super protective of his tool, especially since those on the outside keep fucking with him”, the man sneered.

“What...what do you think Flugzeug is hiding under that mask?”, 207 tried after there was a pause and the two men turned to her and blinked. Alexander sat back and straight, bringing a finger and thumb to his chin in thought. Number 28, Alexander of Samoa, had rid himself of his prison shirt and simply sat with his muscular form for the world to see. Not that he had anything to hide. Despite his bulky appearance, there was a youth to his expressions that almost made him endearing.

 

“He’s a scientist so I reckon some kind of experimental failure messed his face up. You know, like chemical disfiguration?” he offered. Earnest just shrugged, of course he didn’t know.

“Maybe he grabbed it last minute to hide his identity in here?”

“No, he was wearing something else when he first came out his cell, something he couldn’t find in the prison”.

“He could just be really ugly?” Earnest shrugged and Alexander chuckled.

“Or not even human? Maybe he doesn’t even have a head!”

“Then how would he have eyes?”

“Oh I don’t know, what do you think 207?”

207 jumped at being addressed even though she’d been attentively listening the whole time. Averting her gaze she made a noise of dismissal.

“I don’t know…”

“Oh! I bet it’s to do with an ability, maybe he can curse people or turn them to stone”, Alexander spoke up excitedly and Earnest rolled his eyes.

“It wouldn’t work with the PureTech in here, and there’s no point him using Impure on himself if he still has the mask on”.

 

207 was glad the pressure was off of her. Keeping it a secret was way harder than she thought. One thing was for damn sure though, both of the other villains had been wrong in every single assumption.

* * *

"Ah! Besky! Thank you for w-watching the heroes”, Dr Flug exclaimed as he walked into his cell. In all honesty it had escaped his mind that the two hostages were still present and now in his room”.

“It’s fine. Although I will request someone to take over since Kaida is probably wondering where I am”.

“O-Of course. Demencia, do you think you could find Silo for me please?”

The crazed lizard girl who had eventually accompanied him inside shrugged with a nod.

“I guess, but only because you asked nicely”, she finished before skipping out.

 “How have they been?” the scientist asked the other villain and Besky gave a lazy smile.

“Fine, those cuffs do wonders”

“I’m keen to do some t-tests on them soon to find out what they’re made of”, Dr Flug explained softly as he wandered over to Jack Jupiter and Solaria. Both seemed more resigned now and before he left, Besky told the scientist that both had managed to stomach some food. The scientist smiled at them both though they couldn’t see for his bag and this time not even from his eyes.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out there. It was the only thing I could think of…”

“You mean apart from just just going with the original plan? We’d have been out of here by now if you didn’t play the stockholm syndrome card”, Jack Jupiter sneered. Solaria turned to him with a coy nod. Seems she wasn’t feeling too content in here.

“I understand how it must look and I won’t deny I have made some mistakes but I won’t let any harm come to either of you. Neither of you are at fault here”.

The heroes outright ignored him and Dr Flug sighed, he wasn’t necessarily surprised by that. There was a quick rap at the door and he turned to see Silo practically buzzing on the spot as she looked in with a wild grin.

“You called?”

“Yes, I’m going to need you to take the f-first shift in keeping an eye on these two. A-also helping me escort them somewhere else”.

“The laundry room is a good idea! No one is washing their clothes at the moment and it’s built with a large glass wall so we can keep an eye on them! It’s also lockable, like everything else in here” she laughed and Dr Flug nodded.

“Sounds perfect, thank you”.

“I can’t believe I didn’t figure out you weren’t a villain sooner”, she commented soon after and Dr Flug blinked twice, peering through the tiny ripped holes in his mask.

“What do you m-mean?”

“You’re far too nice. Like a genuine, radiating kindness comes off you”.

Solaria scoffed and Silo sent her a dirty look before turning back to Dr Flug.

“I’ll take them myself. I’m stronger than I look and they can’t go anywhere if they do cause trouble. You need to fix your goggles. You look weird”.

“Noted”, was the lighthearted response as Silo stepped to the heroes and told them to get up. They did so with little complaint and trudged out of the cell. Dr Flug could hear other nearby villains heckling at them as Silo glanced over her shoulder and gave a short wave before they all left. The scientist stepped forward to close the door and with that he collapsed slowly to the ground. Forehead pressed against the cool metal of the surface. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes, taking the bag from his head, he ruffled his hair and dropped his hands to his lap.

* * *

“Nothing but a waste of time then”, Lazcano sneered as Dr Zaheed and Abundis Sandoval returned back into the office with expressions of defeat.

“I suggest you keep your mouth shut”, Dr Zaheed snarled at the officer as they slumped down in their chair, looking into the screen covered by the rag the other side of the prison. They’d even tried just shaking the camera around to see if it would come off to no avail. What was happening in there?! Every time the camera was revealed it was clear that the prisoners had just set up various camps and groups and whatnot. Though that wasn’t surprising. The PureTech system was still in full force and they would be sedated until further notice.

“You didn’t find _anything_ out about him?” Lazcano continued to pry from where she sat, arms folded, in the corner. There was an air of curiosity to her tone and Dr Zaheed hissed at her even speaking.

“Obviously not!”

Lazcano did hush then and looked to Warden de Noia who was sitting at one of the tables anxiously drinking coffee. There was a phone to his side and Lazcano knew that they’d been receiving calls that day about general business which they’d had to gloss over best they could. This was _not_ something that needed to be spread to the public.

Abundis Sandoval stepped over to Dr Zaheed and lowered his voice as he bent down.

“Maybe it’s worth initiating plan C?”

Dr Zaheed didn’t reply. They just swung on their chair slowly before sighing and standing up.

“We need some way of tracking that damn walkie-talkie”, they finally claimed.

* * *

Dr Flug didn’t look up from where he sat fiddling with the Impure on the bed. He’d borrowed some of Brevity’s tools in return for a quick boost from the Impure itself and now Black Hat made an appearance in his cell. In all honesty, the scientist hadn’t meant not to acknowledge the number one villain. He was just focusing really hard on this one, tiny bit of…

“Flug”

The doctor stopped there and then. Lowering the gun he turned to the other who stood expectantly at the bedside.

“Ah, sorry boss. Just sorting this out”.

“Any luck?”

“Kind of, I think it might be to do with-”

The words of the scientist became blurred in the mind of the number one villain. Black Hat knew this information was important so was annoyed at his consciousness for instead focusing on how frustrating it was being around Flug now. By _now_ he meant now that someone knew of the scientists identity and Black Hat didn’t.

“S-sir?”

“Yes?”

“Err...sorry for calling you...jefecito earlier. I know you asked me not to…”

Black Hat’s eyes widened. Did the scientist think he was so bothered? Well, he had acted oddly in reaction to the nickname.  

“It’s fine”.

In all honesty the number one villain didn’t know what else he was supposed to say. Something like ‘ah yes, please don’t call me that because it gives me emotions and I sure don’t know what to do with them’.

Sighing he shook his head. Dr Flug lowered the Impure and cocked his head to one side at the eldritch demon like a perplexed puppy. Seems he’d fixed his goggles and they were back in place once again. Overall he looked rather endearing.

Oh god, how many emotions in one day would this scientist put Black Hat through?

“Thank you for helping me with 207 earlier too…” the doctor continued, rubbing his arm a little awkwardly. He stood up and moved closer to the other. His words sent a simultaneous sensation of warmth and cold aggravation through Black Hat and he just grumbled with a nod.

Suddenly a thought popped into his head and he stilled. Looking up to Dr Flug. He said nothing for a moment before stepping forward to him too. Without thinking he took ahold of the scientist's upper arms and shifted him against the wall where he stood about two feet away. Then he moved closer when the scientist only cocked his head to one side again in confusion.

“S-Sir…”, the doctor mumbled and Black Hat immediately stilled his ministrations.

“What is it?” he asked after Flug didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“Is...is this about my mask?”

Frozen silence. Black Hat didn’t answer.

 

_Was this about his mask? No, in all honesty, that would make this much easier to explain if it was just about Flug’s secret. But the number one villain wasn’t going to deny the fact it was a primary factor right this second._

“What if it was?”

“I’d be d-disappointed”.

Black Hat’s eyes widened. Disappointed? Flug had a lot of audacity to claim something like that.

“Why?”

“Because it will be because 207 knows, it will be your obsession with knowing everything overcoming any respect you have for my privacy. You know damn well I couldn’t fight you off if you really wanted to look so you’d be willingly abusing your power, for what? The sake of being in the tiny club of knowing what's under the bag?”, Flug was quick to respond and Black Hat was in a state of awe over the fact the scientist didn’t stutter once. He was also shocked at what Flug had to say.

 

Because Flug wasn’t wrong.

But like he was going to admit that he, Black Hat, was _ever_ in the wrong.

Stepping forward even closer, he closed any and all inches of space between their bodies. Dr Flug stiffened, bracing to defend himself but only a second later he seemed to decide against it. The resignation in the way he moved his head to one side and dropped his hands both excited and bothered Black Hat. At the end of the day, the scientist was well aware that the villain could get what he wanted no matter what and there was nothing he could do about it.

One hand remaining on his hip, Black Hat brought his other hand up to take ahold of the hem of the bag. Dr Flug leaned his head forward as though hoping it would do something but it only made Black Hat squeeze his hip in a way that silently said, ‘don’t even think about it’.

Lifting the brown paper in a slow but steady motion, he watched as more throat was exposed momentarily.

With the proximity and his heightened senses, Black Hat felt and heard the pulse fluttering in Dr Flug’s neck and without thinking, he leant into it. Pressing his brow against the junction between his throat and shoulder.

To a degree, humans had always been fascinating for their appearance alone. So many different tones and colours of the flesh, and the flesh itself was so...soft. Palpable, useless in any form of combat or self-protection. It was far too sensitive. At least that is what Black Hat had always figured whenever he’d had one of them by their throat or was cutting one up for betraying him or trying to hinder his work. He wasn’t lying when he told Flug he wasn’t responsible for organ or human trafficking but he had caused the humans harm to some extent, or else he wouldn’t be in Kokytus!

Although he was getting the impression that pain wasn’t the only thing he could inflict upon someone as Dr Flug made another little noise in the back of his throat.

_Wait...why was he doing this again? Maybe all this time in Kokytus had driven him into these kinds of temptations?_

_Ah, what was under the bag. That was it._

Moving away; though not by much, Black Hat continued tugging up the bag until he saw the outline of a jaw. Straight away he saw the end or the beginning of a scar. It was maybe 3mm in width and a pale shade, almost white. It was very clean, almost no rugged edging about it. There was the texture of stubble over his chin as well. If the doctor did typically shave he definitely had time to bother with it in Kokytus. Then again it had barely been a day. Maybe this was how it always was? It was dark hair either way. Not quite black or brown though. What was far more distracting was when he pulled further up to find his mouth. It was pretty generic for human standards. The lower lip was fuller than the top. Dr Flug’s lips were parted as he steadied his breathing and Black Hat caught glimpse of his teeth. A little crooked but well kept.

Black Hat couldn’t tell you when he kissed the scientist. Probably because he didn’t know himself. It was like an uncontrollable drive because one moment he wanted to tell the other to calm down and the next he was pressing his mouth to Dr Flugs.

The hand on his hip moved around to hold his waist and keep him close. Though there was probably no need because the scientist had fallen completely into him. Not straight away of course. Dr Flug had made a quiet choking noise of surprise at first and jumped. His trembling, gloved fingers drew up to clutch the front of Black Hat’s coat. He jolted every now and again like he was trying to wake up from a dream or tell himself that the villain only wanted to know his identity or-

‘Ah, this feels good’', Dr Flug thought through the haze in his mind.

The pulsing tingle in the scientist's lips could be felt in the oversensitive aftershock of the number one villain and it only made it feel better. Dr Flug was warm and inviting and so soft. When Black Hat did give him milliseconds to breathe, the motion was rugged and rasped. Small murmurs escaped him and they only escalated into high pitched whimpers when Black Hat stopped and moved away enough to look at the other. The bag hadn’t moved from where it had been pulled but it was easy to tell from the flush of colour rising above his collarbone that the scientist was in a bewildered fluster.

It was clear for a few moments that Dr Flug was trying to say something. Opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out. Finally, he inhaled deeply and slung his arms around the neck of the taller prisoner and pecked him on the lips quickly.

Black Hat pulled him into a firmer kiss, parting his mouth enough to slide his tongue in just once, a short distance, gliding along Dr Flugs own before retreating.

The scientist gasped, opening his mouth again for the villain to lick against the inside again. This continued back and forth until Dr Flug found the strength to return it, anxiously entering Black Hats mouth and lining down his tongue. The spine of the human arched at the sensation and the demon grunted. He stuck his tongue out to catch Dr Flug's midair where he sucked on it quickly before tugging at the others lower lip. Dr Flug whined.

Black Hat moved away then like he’d been given a light shock. He didn’t let go of the scientist but he did shift his head away properly this time. A glisten of spit laced his now somewhat swollen lips and now the villain had to let go. The sight was a bit much even for him but he couldn’t do anything else. Not right now. His own face felt warm and he couldn’t think straight. The scientist himself seemed to be gathering his emotions and there was a silence between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it didn’t make sense either.

Black Hat pulled the brown paper down. Covering him completely once again before pushing him gently to one side (an easy feat with how stunned Dr Flug was right now) and left the cell. Leaving the scientist to slide his hands up under his bag and press against his lips with a breathless sigh.


	14. Plan C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NASTY, NASTY GORY SCENE WITH INJURY DESCRIPTION.  
> By the way, this chapter is plot-heavy so sorry about the lack of Paperhat!

Demencia raised an eyebrow as she watched Black Hat leave the cell. He looked bothered, though not completely displeased. The young woman had worked with him long enough to know the differences between his constantly scowling expressions.

The young woman also knew that Flug was in that cell and now wondered if it would be worth checking on him first. Not that she cared as much but if anyone was going to be left in a worse state it would be the new inmate.

Sighing, she headed over. That was until she heard a low rumbling scrape from the corridor to the left of Black Hat’s prison cell (since his was at the end). Immediately her curiosity peaked and distraction got the best of her. Pressing her back to the wall, she edged around the corner. No one hung around here, it was far too close to the number one villain. That and one of the upper lights had been shattered casting the area in a dim lit blur.

But Demencia could see easily. There were shadows across the floor from where the corridor turned at the end and it seemed that someone was standing there. Crouching, she went down slowly and silently. When she got to the next corner, she could hear the voice with clarity.

“They’ve got it now.”

“That was quick," was the scratchy reply. As though coming from a phone.

 

It was inmate 27, Greenland.

 

“It’s borderline embarrassing that neither of them bothered to check they still had it after we attacked Flug.”

“Well, it’s their problem now."

 

They must be talking about the walkie-talkie...but who had it now?

 

“You know if they hadn’t been so uncooperative I’d be tempted to just rush in and grab the heroes now considering we know where they are.”

“But that wasn’t  _nasty_ enough for you, was it?” the voice was so monotone and uninterested compared to the low, almost drunk sounding giggle that replied.

“You’re not wrong, Kieran.”

“So can I get back yet?”

“There are no loose ends that need tying up yet?”

 

Demencia risked sticking her head out a little further to get a better look but Greenland spun to look at her immediately and she ducked away lightning fast before darting away.

 

“I’ll stay, just to be sure."

 

As she ran, the young inmate knew for sure that they had been talking about the heroes that had the walkie-talkie. But there was something that bothered Demencia more than anything.

Greenland didn’t talk.

Suddenly there was a hand around her mouth and she was hauled back. 

* * *

He hadn’t even managed to see anything! Nothing that would clue in why the scientist wore the bag anyway. Although the identity of the doctor was the last thing on the mind of the villain right now.

Leaning against the wall of the storage room, hidden behind the tall shelves. He brought a hand up to his mouth and breathed out slowly. God, what had he been thinking?! Sure he’d flare out if his emotions got high but...this?!

It hadn’t felt bad. On the contrary.

But what did Dr Flug think? He hadn’t pushed him away and his expression.

Black Hat closed his eyes and brought one of the fingers still bare from his torn gloves into his mouth where he bit down slightly.

Oh god,  _his expression_.

He had to go to Flug. He had to talk to him. Had to explain to him. Had to kiss him-

Black Hat moved his hand and clenched it into a fist, swinging it back at the wall where it crumbled some of the brick. He had to sort this out.

* * *

David found the number one villain stepping toward his cell where almost on cue, Dr Flug was leaving. David raised an eyebrow at the expressions on their faces. There was a mixture of shock, embarrassment and fondness that almost made him turn away. But Black Hat had caught his eye.

“What is it?”

“Sorry to disturb you...just there’s been a rumour that an inmate has handed over the walkie-talkie to the heroes-” David shrugged. 

"Do you have it on you?" Black Hat turned to ask Flug and did David imagine the blush flaring against his exposed collarbone? 

Feeling around his trousers, he shook his head. 

“We need to see them. Now," Black Hat decided. Grabbing Dr Flug’s wrist and storming out of the cell. David followed them with a slow jog. 

"Where did you get this information?" Black Hat questioned almost accusingly and David offered an awkward smile. 

"Brevity overheard. But didn't want to be the one to come and tell you. That's all I know."

They picked up some curious followers on the way; mostly consisting of Nyx, Cerise and 5.0.5. They kept their distance but their eyes were wild with excitement. Heading through the various corridors, they finally came up to where the heroes were being held. For a moment Dr Flug forgot about the situation when he saw who or  _what_ was in charge of the hostage room. It was...a rabbit? An abnormally large one at that, with almost cartoonish features as it sat back on its hind legs and looked up to them. It hopped out the way swiftly with one look at Black Hat and as they passed, Flug noticed the tag pinned on a scarf around its fluffy neck.

 

  1. Usa.



 

Jupiter looked up at the villains with a stern gaze as they piled into the laundry room through the glass. His arm was a state. It was black and swollen*, though he didn’t seem to let the pain get to him. Solaria had been asleep but now awoke groggily. She looked awful. Dr Flug felt his heart pang with sympathy at her messy hair and the dark rings under her eyes.

“We’ve been informed that someone in here has been foolish enough to hand you the walkie-talkie," Black Hat announced, raising one eyebrow.

“They haven’t! You’re out of your fucking mind if you think that any of us would risk pulling that kind of shit!” Solaria snarled. Jupiter said nothing and the scientist noticed.

“Then I’m sure you won’t mind if we do some searching," Black Hat smirked and Solaria just rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wall. Her arms looked numb and limp for having been in the cuffs for so long.

“Surely if one of us had them then we’d have gotten out of here by now. The only reason they haven’t sent in a rescue team is that they don’t know where we are," Solaria snarled as Cerise was sent in to pat her down. The young hero didn’t make the job any easier for her and Nyx sent Solaria a glare.

“Better safe than sorry," Black Hat shrugged, standing a few feet away with his arms crossed as he urged David to check Jack Jupiter. Before he even touched the hero, there was a screech of rubber soles against the floor as Demencia came flying around the corner. Her golden eyes were wide and her voice out of breath as she yelled,

“The cuffs are fake!”

A great, echoing boom, not unlike the shuddering quake of cracking ice sounded throughout the room. All villains aside from Black Hat and Nyx stumbled to their knees, gasping. Jack Jupiter stood and raised his large hands, as he did there were wails from the inmates as they were pushed further toward the ground.

“Well this hasn’t gone according to plan," the low, timber voice of the hero announced. Solaria looked up at him in shock, curling into herself into the corner of the cell and she remained dumbfounded when Jupiter caught her arm and pulled her to her feet.

Black Hat watched in silence as the hero walked up to him and stood above him, lifting his hand slowly. The cries became louder from the others and Nyx dashed over to her sister as though she could stop her from crushing her own skull into the concrete. Jupiter watched her and his eyes widened. Black Hat immediately followed his line of sight and saw Dr Flug desperately clinging to the ‘Impure’.

“Ah, why don’t you fetch that, Black Hat?”

The number one villain glared.

“Oh, that’s right. You might be strong enough not to bend to the earth but you still can’t move," the hero gave a hearty chuckle; one that would have been kind in any other context.

“I’ll go get it for you, shall I?”

The older man leisurely stepped over to where the scientist barely touched the weapon with his fingertips as he tried to fight against the weight forcing his kneecaps to push into the floor. In a few seconds, he swore he would hear them cracking. With a gentle tap, Jupiter moved the gun from his reach with his foot. Then he held his boot over the weapon.

A shudder of dark smoke and it was gone. The hero blinked and snarled, looking to the left where Nyx stood holding it to her temple. Her body was shifting in and out of solidarity. Once she pulled the trigger, she became completely obscure and sighed at the sensation. 

“You have no weight to pull," Jupiter stated and Nyx said nothing. Instead, she lifted the gun and aimed it at Black Hat.

“Ah, don’t be so quick to do that if I were you," the hero calmly stated before kneeling and picking Dr Flug up by the back of his shirt collar.

“Shoot him before you’ve followed and this brat is going to be six feet under. Literally," he stated. Nyx turned to Black Hat in a panic who in turn gave her a look that said, ‘do as he says.'

“I’m giving myself a head start," Jupiter called out and left.

* * *

With gravity no longer bending his bones, Dr Flug gasped in relief. Though such a sensation was short lived as he felt Jupiter dragging him away from the others. Toward the main room. The bright lights and open air meant he knew exactly where they were when he was thrown to the ground once more and the weight was pressed back on. This time he heard the various cries and shouts from other inmates nearby. The scientist also heard the clutter of the others emerging from the corridor and out into the open. He could almost hear Black Hat growl.

“Someone uncover the camera!" Jupiter yelled. There was a stunned silence before Jupiter repeated his command and Hoag gulped loudly, rushing over where he used the bars to climb up awkwardly before tugging the cloth away and stumbling back to the ground where he clutched the rag like a lifeline with wide eyes.

Jack Jupiter tugged the walkie-talkie from the back of his trousers where he’d had it hidden.

“In a minute, some friends of mine are going to come in. Cuff you  _villains,_  throw you back in your cells and take Solaria and I out. It’s been fun, but this is where it ends. Even with your new weapon, if you don’t want to risk the doctor here becoming two-dimensional, I wouldn’t try anything funny," he hissed; specifically in the direction of Black Hat. The inmates turned to the number one villain at this and a few looked almost angry.

“So what?! Nyx, shoot him!” Danila yelled.

“Flug might as well be taken out for the sake of you being able to take Jupiter down! Or else the guards are going to be in here and that’s the end of all of this!” Kaida called in agreement but was quickly shot down by the borderline furious voice of Demencia.

“Are we all so quick to forget that this lunch-bag risked his own life so we weren’t PureTech poisoned?!” she growled, spinning to meet the eye of Nyx, her gaze daring her not to do a thing. Nyx shuddered, still holding the ‘Impure’ though now like it was a vicious burden. Still, she held it toward the number one villain who looked at her and Dr Flug with an unreadable expression. A few moments passed before Black Hat muttered.

“Lower it."

Nyx did so immediately with a defeated expression and neither villains made eye contact with anyone as Jupiter smirked and lifted the walkie-talkie to his mouth. Before he clicked the button and spoke, there was a broken sigh.

“Do it.” 

Black Hat inhaled sharply and looked to the scientist who gasped against the ground. Blood had started seeping from his old wounds where they had been reopened. Black Hat glanced at Nyx who was still more than capable of aiming.

“I’d stay quiet if I were you," Jack hissed.

“DO IT!” Dr Flug screamed.

Nyx pulled the trigger.

Jupiter raised his hand.

* * *

 “Plan C is working by the looks of it," Dr Zaheed commented. A hand lifted to their chin as they watched the newly viewable CCTV footage with a neutral expression.

“You’ve got to be kidding me," Officer Lazcano’s jaw hung open as she stared at Jupiter through the screen, “he was part of this the whole time?”

No one answered. Abundis Sandoval glanced at her briefly but remained silent.

“But...but why?”

Again, no answer. The young woman snarled, looking to the warden who seemed just as stunned; even though he was completely out of it. He turned his gaze away from Lazcano and hung his head in defeat.

“This is for the best, I don’t know what’s going on but with Jupiter in there, but it means we can put a stop to all of this," he managed after a short while.

They all flinched at the sudden static crackle of the screen and the shadows pooling into the main prison room as Nyx pulled the trigger. Dr Zaheed stood up, gripping either side of the screen like they could wring the neck of the villain themselves.

“There’s no way," they hissed. “I thought you made sure that Black Hat was soft on him?”

“He’s supposed to be from everything I heard”, Abundis Sandoval shrugged. Seemingly unbothered by the whole development, though his eyes remained stern.

“Well, the doctor's no doubt dead now. I saw Jupiter raise his hand," Dr Zaheed rolled their eyes with a low snarl and sat back down like a spoilt child.

Lazcano looked at the blurry footage with tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

Choking black smoke flared out in ocean-like waves across the ground and any nearby inmates spluttered. Stepping away toward and sometimes into cells. Tendrils soon followed after; like living wires, they snaked across the ground and up the walls as Black Hat rose to a terrible height.

All of this had happened in a split second. Quicker than the time it took for Jack Jupiter to throw Dr Flug to the ground and activate his gravity increase. The long, dark tentacles shot out and caught the doctor before he hit the ground. The increased gravity of his body made it hard at first and Black Hat growled before lifting him against the pressure properly. Jupiter released the gravity and the villain made sure to stop Dr Flug from flying upwards at the sudden snap. With it, his bag game off.

Madame Cobra sprung in front as the bag went flying. Thanatos swung the scrappy edged cape he kept slung over his shoulders (in prison-issue blue) over the face and upper body of the other. After he’d done so, he looked a little bit confused. Like he didn’t know why it was his instinct to do such a thing.

Black Hat swiftly saw what happened before turning his attention back toward Jupiter. Madame Cobra took charge of the scientist's body as the tentacles moved away from his limp frame.

“You’ve not thought this through Jupiter," Black Hat cooed. His voice scratchy and demonic. The hero wavered at the words but stood firm.

“I thought it all through Black Hat, you villains are just too damn  _unpredictable,"_ he sighed as though this was a mild inconvenience.

“You’re one to talk,” was the low laugh and Black Hat lifted his right hand, it became larger and larger until the talons were nearly four feet in length. The villain swung for the hero but the next thing he knew there was a spray of firework-like sparks in his vision that he lowered himself away from. Glaring up, he saw Solaria standing before him, her hands splayed out before her, lightning crackling between her fingers. She looked worn out and weak on her feet. She called out behind her.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on but I’m not going to let you get taken out."

“You should have stayed in the cell," Black Hat rolled his eye and dropped to his normal height, his hands doing the same. Yet the claws remained prominent and sharp as broken china* as he darted toward the heroes, both flinched only to find he had disappeared. An icy chill ran up their spines as they realised…

“Behind you."

Black Hat’s hand encompassed the entire back of Solaria’s head as he picked her up for a second. A wildly terrifying grin on his face and his eyes never moved from where they looked straight ahead as he threw her to the side. She flew and landed with her back against the wall the other side of the room. Smoke fluttered from the cracked concrete and she spluttered, eyes rolling back as she slumped to the ground.

Jupiter watched in horror as Black Hat blew the smoke emitting from his talons and slid his eye toward the larger hero. Jupiter scowled and raised his good arm. The cement surrounding was beginning to crack and splinter, bringing more dust up in the air and beyond the fog, sputters and coughing could be heard. Black Hat didn’t look remotely perturbed and continued flexing his fingers and admiring his nails as a sly smirk spread over his expression. Jupiter looked furious, his gravity wasn’t working!

The next thing he knew the number one villain had grabbed him by the wrist and starting clenching his fist. Jupiter cried out, trying to push the other way but it was as though he’d been grabbed by a statue of iron. Black Hat wouldn’t budge. Jupiter couldn’t do anything with his bad arm and started trying to kick the other or curl his fingers but when he heard the crack of bone he cried out and fell to his knees. Perhaps he was grateful for the still rolling smoke in the room hiding his shame.

Although as he looked up, he saw a scowl in Black Hat’s expression and a twitch in his one eye and the hero; despite everything, offered a small smile.

“But even you can’t take this much without all your powers,” he muttered and with that, he tore his arm out of his makeshift sling (with material from his robes) and snarling through the pain, tore away the pendant around his neck. As he did, there was a collective yell from bystanders as the pressure of gravity spanned out and crushed them toward the ground.

There were a few scratchy and muffled yells from the walkie-talkie but Jupiter seemed unable to hear them. Black Hat now let go in an effort to balance himself and the hero immediately shifted away, breathing heavily as he inspected his brightly bruised wrist. Before he even lifted his eyes upward to the villain, Black Hat had expanded his hand again and held it over the hero like a thundercloud. Jupiter rolled backwards as it crashed down to the already cracked ground. Jupiter regained his senses, his mind dizzy from his tumble and it would be his downfall. All this time without enough food and this tremendous pain was making him unbearably weak. A tendril from underneath Black Hats's shirt shot out and wound around his ankles as Black Hat sauntered toward him. Jupiter could only get to his knees as the villain stood above him. Tentacles spread around him and formed into sharp spikes as they aimed toward the large hero. 

"Where are your friends now?" Black Hat questioned, his voice demonic and Jupiter gave up there and then. "You put up a good fight...," Black Hat purred, circling the fallen hero like a cat.

 _“And_ with your broken arm…” the villain blinked as though he was impressed before he pressed a hand against the chest of the other, where the pendant once rested against and pushed as Black Hat used his other arm to pull Jupiter's arm from the elbow.

Tearing it away from the socket.

The ungodly sounds of cracking bone and the slushy sound of muscles tearing would have sent anyone running. Blood sprayed and spilt to the ground in pools of crimson. It spread over the ground, turning gritty against the debris on the ground. Jupiter could barely breathe let alone scream until it was over and his arm was ripped from his body to the ground where it lay unmoving and black. He brought his mildly injured hand to cover the open wound only to scream out as his fingers and the air stung the overly sensitive injury. The bone was splintered into shards and a few tendrils of sinew trailed out, a pale pink and slick with blood.

He couldn’t look at it, it brought vomit to his throat and it seeped to the corners of his lips. His eyes had gone completely blurred by the tears. Yet he couldn’t look away with the sheer shock. Before he passed out, he saw the near translucent teeth of the villain as Black Hat smiled at him.

The smoke faded out and those who could finally see let out shocked cries or even a few laughs. The walkie-talkie in the back of the collapsed man’s pocket rang and Black Hat pushed the man to one side to retrieve it almost casually.

He listened as outraged, almost unintelligible yells were thrown at him before Black Hat pressed the button and began to speak.

“You wanna come grab them?”

There was silence until a new voice appeared, it was a woman.

“Y-Yes, we will leave tarps outside of the office door outside the cafeteria and you will wrap them in them and bring them to that same door before leaving. If you do not comply, there is nothing to stop us from raising the PureTech up."

Black Hat raised an eyebrow at the quiet confidence of this one and simply answered.

“Fine," before turning it off.

Once an uneasy peace had settled over everyone. Attention was drawn toward the new prisoner 31 who remained still beneath the coverings. As Black Hat approached, a few inmates shuffled back instinctively. Kaida shook her head, though her eyes were wild and excited.

“You’re fucking insane B.H.”

The number one villain gave her a single glance but said nothing. It was enough. Kaida shivered as she saw the sheer lack of remorse and pride in his eyes. The villain knelt near the new prisoner and surveyed the situation.

“Th-there’s blood soaking through that material," Demencia uttered and there was a cool silence in response. Immediately, Rena Feller has approached and crouched nearby Madame Cobra.

“I’m going to have to remove it," she said calmly and Black Hat made a low seething noise. 5.0.5 nudged him and the number one villain stood and turned to the large blue bear before nodding stubbornly.

“What’s the point of even hiding his identity further? We know he’s not a villain. We’re not getting out anytime soon so we’re not going to go after him if he gets out of here or something," someone yelled across the way. It was Kaida. She seemed a little on edge; to no one's surprise.

“Let’s just keep it a secret! He’s unconscious anyway," the left side of No Brain spat and walked forward. Maboroshi-shi immediately moved in between them and the body.

“It’s not our place to discover his identity," Alexander commented.

“This isn’t some dramatic story either. It’s just his face at the end of the day. None of us knows who he is and none of us cares. What he does need right now is immediate medical attention so stop bickering and Feller, get to work," Rubi Wretch claimed harshly.

“Anyone who would like to look away. Now is the time to do so," Rena called out gently. Of course, there was the nervous scuff of toes on the floor as inmates pondered on what to do. But in the end, very few looked away as the cloak was lifted. Silo took this opportunity to run back to the camera and cover it with the cloth as usual.

The cracked goggles were next to go. Black Hat closed his eyes. It felt wrong invading the others privacy like this. How ironic. Was he not the one only earlier this day insisting on seeing Dr Flug’s face? His sensitive ears then picked up every single gasp, cry and breathless word as the inmates no doubt laid eyes upon the scientist and his true face.

207 and 5.0.5 were the only ones who didn’t respond.

Soon after, everyone fell into a complete silence.

 

“He...he’s supposed to be dead," David spoke up. His voice breaking a little halfway. The only noise in the deafening silence.

“The crash was supposed to kill him. No one has seen him since…”

 

Black Hat opened his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat. He realised that he did in fact, know who this was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I had to image search broken arm ewwww  
> * I have cut myself on broken china before and BOI DOES IT SLICE
> 
> Apologies to anyone who found that scene disturbing.   
> Thanks again everyone!
> 
> Wonderful OC from roboticfennec, inmate 24: Usa, no gender and the name means Rabbit in Japanese.


	15. No Time for Sleep

His skin was paler under the bag, no surprise there. But it still had the olive flush of his nationality. Scruffy dark stubble around his jawline and above his mouth. His nose was small and straight and the texture of the lower half of his face was marred by the two scars cutting through his cheek and over his mouth. They stretched down to his neck where they stopped. It was like he’d been clawed by something except the markings were unusually straight and non-jagged. His hair was slightly on end from the static of the paper-bag and stuck out at all angles, like he’d been caught in a fan. The thick hair was dark, almost black except for the russet and copper tones bleeding through in the glances of light in the strands around his ears. His eyebrows were arched somewhat and thick. His eyes were currently closed, eyelids sticky with blood.

Rena Feller was the quickest to react, she shook her head slightly and focused on the blood staining his forehead and just under his jaw. Evidence of his previous injuries were also littered about his face. Everyone inconspicuously tried leaning closer, trying to examine something about the man that would disprove what they were all thinking. Because it couldn’t _possibly_ be him.

Rena glanced over to Nyx who was still holding the Impure and then her gaze flitted to Black Hat. The number one villain didn’t notice at first until she spoke up.

“Black Hat, I need the Impure to activate the best of my healing abilities, do I have your permission?”

“Y-yes, of course," Black Hat would have completely denied the stammer in his voice as he gestured the star-struck Nyx to come over and pull the trigger on Rena. In doing so, inmate 29 inhaled deeply, her bright white hair rising slightly. The symbol on her throat glowed softly for a moment before fading and she lifted a hand over Flug’s face. The blood began to dissipate and the wet slash closed as though the flesh was stitching itself together.

* * *

Flug stirred slightly. His one eye opening slowly, his other still stuck together with the excess of blood. Long eyelashes were still laced with debris and he blinked it away before looking up, squinting at the bright light above and the blur of shadows around him. Something didn’t feel right. The air was too harsh on his face and his nerve-endings prickled. He couldn’t open his left eye and felt an odd but not uncomfortable warm sensation over that side of his face. Finally his right eye cleared and he glanced around to all the inmates staring directly at him.

* * *

Even with just one eye open it was clear. The violet irises. There was no doubt about it.

Black Hat was still left speechless and was only thankful that no one else was really talking either. He glanced to 5.0.5 and saw that the blue bear was unaffected. Black Hat would sort out that little situation later with 5.0.5 knowing and sort this out first. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped forward and the scientist flinched.  

Was it even _Flug_ now?

“It’s probably come to your attention now but we are aware of who you are," Black Hat announced and his heart stung at the concentrated shock in the single open eye of the other. With his hair revealed and as messy as anything with blood splattering his skin, he looked helpless.

“I know who I am. Or who I look like. But I don’t remember  _being_ him. I lost my memory four years ago…”

There was a unanimous but silent expression of surprise from everyone.

“And who is that?” Rena questioned softly by his side and he jumped a little at the proximity before looking down, twitching his fingers. He still couldn’t move properly.

“Doctor Sleepless, the Villain Engineer,” Black Hat stated. Rena raised an eyebrow at the number one villain before turning back to Dr Sleepless who just nodded.

“That’s right," Rena told him, as gentle as before.

“You don’t remember being Dr Sleepless? But your reputation was insane!” David exclaimed.

“You’re the reason my business skyrocketed with your products," Danila breathed.

“I got half my explosives from your chemical formulas," Thanatos shook his head, bringing a hand to his head and smiling almost hysterically in disbelief.

“You disappeared and the-”

“I know. The Hero, Sylph took credit for my disappearance," despite the potential bitterness in the words, the doctor spoke without resentment. “She claimed that it was her air manipulation that triggered the malfunction in my aeroplane. But that wasn’t the case…”

“What _did_ happen?” Germaine asked, moving forward a little.

“I don’t know. I just know it wasn’t Sylph because anyone could check the alibi and realise she wasn’t in the vicinity at the time. I assume it was a plane issue or else the hero would have taken me out for good instead of just messing with the vehicle," the scientist shrugged. He recited all of this like it was a script he’d learned his whole life. Authentic enough to be true but without the genuine emotion of a real recollection.

“You lost your memory when you woke from the crash?” Black Hat found himself asking and the doctor glanced to him then away quickly. The number one villain felt something curl uncomfortably inside.

“Yes. I looked a state. So much so that when I finally bandaged up all the injuries with supplies I found in an old shack in the hills, no one recognised me when I made my way into town. I realised I was in Germany. I only know a little German and picking up Flugzeugabsturz wasn’t difficult when it was said over and over again on the news on the TV’s in the bars I visited to find out more. I recognised the face on the WANTED poster as my own and listened to all the terrible deeds I had allegedly done. I knew then and there I couldn’t go back, not when I didn’t know anything. I would be in too much danger and...part of me...didn’t feel villainous."

There was a roll of agreeing mutters among everyone. The inmates knew well enough that Flug wasn’t a prime cut villain, even if he was cunning.

“So you went with Doctor Flugzeugabsturz?” Alexander tilted his head to one side and the scientist nodded.

“I still had engineering intelligence, I started hiding my face in this world of masks, no one cared so long as they could check DNA samples and cross-reference it with data”

“But surely you had the DNA of Dr Sleepless?” Rubi commented, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I used fingertip caps and contacts.”

“That wouldn’t be enough," Rubi challenged once again.

Dr Flug raised an eyebrow now, his expression so much more meaningful now that everyone could see him doing it instead of hearing the drawl in his words when he used to have the bag on. Black Hat himself denied the hitch of breath in his throat at the sly expression.

“Not with generic engineering, but no one else had engineering like Dr Sleepless in the world."

“You speak like he is someone else," Black Hat muttered.

“To me, he might as well be," Dr Flug looked away for the second time and this time, the... _thing_ bubbling up inside of the number one villain spilt through the cracks and Black Hat surged forward, taking the scientist by the arm and dragging him away from the debris, Rena and everything else.

He paused before leaving, turning to Nyx who jumped when he held his hand out. Nodding, she placed the Impure in his hands and he slotted it in his belt under his coat against his spine. With that he left.

No one stopped him of course. They understood what was going on. Even if they didn’t understand _exactly_ what was going on. Even if Black Hat had known Dr Flug wasn’t a villain this whole time, there was no way he’d figured out that the scientist was Doctor Sleepless. Black Hat was no doubt angry and surprised and dealing with it in private. Strong emotions were pretty foreign to him after all.

“I always wondered, why was he called Doctor Sleepless?” 207 questioned quietly.

“He managed to develop so much effective and original engineering in the space of maybe five years, everyone assumed he couldn’t have had time to sleep in order to design and produce so much," Rubi Wretch replied.

* * *

The cell seemed bigger. Even though his goggles allowed his vision to remain unrestricted, it just felt more open and...intimidating now there was nothing hiding his face.

Black Hat didn’t know if he could look away from inmate number 31. It wasn’t his appearance so much as the fact that his bag wasn’t in place anymore. Or was it more about the vulnerability that already lured the number one villain in...even more so now.

“You didn’t think this is something you should have told me?”

“...Like I said, I’m not Dr Sleepless anymore”.

“I don’t care about whether you’re Doctor Sleepless or Dr Flug or whoever”, Black Hat suddenly snapped and the scientist drifted backward slightly, his hands splayed behind him slightly and his fingertips brushed the wall before his spine met it.

“But why did you tell everyone straight away?”

“What good was it to lie? They knew already”.

Black Hat didn’t know what to say, he bared his teeth in aggravation and turned away. Dr Sleepless immediately caught the back of his coat.

“You’re pissed off they know who I am and what I look like, aren’t you?”

“How audacious of you to assume-”

“But I’m right”.

Black Hat didn’t stop Dr Sleepless from holding onto his attire and instead his expression became neutral and he just stared expectantly at the scientist.

“You don’t like me calling you jefecito, you hated the prospect of anyone being able to see me before you and I bet you’re not even going to mention the k-”

“So what?”

“Huh?”

“So what if you’re right? You’re still going to do as I say and I say that starting tomorrow, I’ll make sure we get you all the materials you need to develop an amnesia ray”.

Dr Sleepless’ eyes widened.

“But why?”

“To use on everyone of course”, Black Hat took a step forward and the scientist didn’t budge, he raised an eyebrow and pulled an expression of disapproval. Black Hat stopped and frowned. Shit, Dr Sleepless would have to get used to the fact Black Hat could see his face now.

“You’re my Dr Flug _and_ Dr Sleepless. You think I want to risk losing you to any of those desperate villain goons on the outside world when we get out of here? I’m not risking any leaks about your identity and you’re going to work for me”.

“Are we even going to get out of here? Things aren’t looking good-”

“Did I stutter?”

To be honest, the scientist didn’t know why he was focusing on the discussion of the amnesia ray so much when this number one villain had just regarded the scientist as _his_. It set a feeling in his stomach that wasn’t unfamiliar. Every time Black Hat had pushed a little too close or spoke a little too softly, it had done this to him and Dr Sleepless couldn’t figure out if he enjoyed the sensation or not. He just knew he associated it with Black Hat indefinitely.

 

Excitement? Maybe.

 

“Tell me, Doctor, do you believe in fate?”

“I can see why people would”, he breathed.

“But do _you?”_

The doctor said nothing and instead let Black's Hats thigh slide inbetween his legs. Neither hot nor cold.

“Because more often than not, I find myself believing in it. I think it's only right that you were stuck in Kokytus when all this happened and presented yourself as someone worthy of working with from the start”.

“So did many others”, Dr Sleepless commented with a small smile.

“Becoming Dr Flug has made you so humble”, Black Hat chuckled. It made the scientist pause and his eyes widen as he asked; almost hopefully,

“Did you know me when I was Dr Sleepless?”

“I'm afraid not, but I had always wanted to meet you”, the number one villain replied thoughtfully.

“I was aware of your tendencies however. It was mostly underground villains who worked with you. But don't get me wrong, I'm talking about the top dogs and you _knew_ that. You were proud of your work, rightfully so, and had the ability to pick and choose clients in a way that many didn’t, you never had to be humble and never were. I think perhaps you crashing was the best thing for me. It's made you compliant but no less intelligent”, Black Hat smiled with all the sadistic charm of a feline and Dr Sleepless scoffed.

“How cold of you”, he leisurely slung an arm up and over the others shoulder, his small smile widening into a lazy grin. Black Hat raised an eyebrow at his low lidded gaze.

“You know, beating around the bush isn't cute, jefecito…”, the scientist felt Black Hat tense under his arm.

“So before I start tinkering with a new device, you tell me about that kiss”.

Black Hat laughed. A short, sharp and dare anyone say, _nervous_ laugh.

No one spoke to him like this. No one.  Except this infuriating little scientist. Part of him was nothing short of excited. Another part missed the original Dr Flug and his fumbling over words and twitchy hands and the colour his neck flared when he blushed.

“I'm not the only one with some explaining to do”, Black Hat slid his tongue over his teeth and for a second, Dr Sleepless looked anxious. But any potential fear dissipated quickly and he slid his hand to rest against Black Hat’s waist instead of over his shoulder. Flexing his fingers, Dr Sleepless tried to feel for the gun.

* * *

 

”Why not tell Black Hat?”

“He’s busy right now”.

“So why me?”

“You're not rash but you're still fucking scary”, Demencia snorted. Turning the corner, Brevity smirked as he laid eyes upon the tied up inmate.

“Greetings”, Brevity offered. Demencia bounced by his side, grinning and waving. Brevity walked forward slowly, hands remaining in his pockets. His smile never fading as he looked over a somber looking Greenland. Then again, what was new?

Except this time there was.

“I didn’t believe Demencia at first. Either way it’s very clever. Of all of the inmates, they are the easiest to imitate”, he spoke directly at Greenland tilted his head to one side in confusion. Brevity stepped forward and knelt down in front of the scuba-diving gear clad individual.

“Demencia untie him”

“I don't take orders from you Brev”.

“But you are aware of your strength being much more than my own in case he attacks not to mention this is your doing in the first place”.

Demencia paused before rolling her head back with a groan, storming over to the captive to undo his ties. He didn't move throughout all of it or even after.

“Where is the _real_ Greenland?”, Brevity now asked.

Demencia jumped a few feet back as Brevity narrowly dodged his head out of the way of the sudden fist in his direction. Demencia then lunged forward, flipping above and over the captive to rest behind him, keeping his hands together behind his back.

“Ah you probably thought that we would take you in thinking of you as Greenland; perhaps claim that it was the heroes who tied you up? Or were you going to frame another inmate as a traitor who was allowing external communication to be set up, thus allowing for you warden goons to crash the party?” Brevity spoke fluidly, adjusting his glasses as the person in the Greenland costume turned to him almost anxiously.

“Take the helmet off and we’ll talk. Better yet, I’ll make sure Demencia doesn’t tell Black Hat-”

“Hey! Who says I’m not going to tell the boss?!”

“Anyone with any sense would tell you considering he’ll have taken Flug...or should I say Dr Sleepless, into his cell by now to question him privately”.

“Well let’s see who it is then!” Demencia agreed finally, though reluctantly. Standing upright with her arms crossed against her chest. The captive didn't try to throw any more punches now that he was free.

“Are you going to remove it?”, Brevity purred, moving closer to where this person obviously knew they couldn’t move and so stayed put.

“Or shall I?” the villain finished.

There was a pause between the three before ‘Greenland’ finally lifted his hands, fingers splayed in the gloves to indicate surrender as he then unlatched the hooks of the helmet and lifted it up. Placing it on the floor beside him once it was gone.

“Ah, I wondered where you had gone”, Brevity chuckled.

“Wh-what do you mean?”, Carter stammered.

“Well, we’ve heard Zaheed, seen Abundis-Sandoval, not to mention Lazcano. De Noia doesn’t have the balls to be in here though...neither do you, I would have formerly assumed”.

“What about the other staff?”

“They’re not in the prison right now, I know all their schedules not to mention backgrounds, those who would have been here have been sent home to be with their families and to stop any information about the mutiny uprising. You had just gone M.I.A to us. Thought they’d killed you to be honest”, Brevity shrugged, standing up and moving away as Carter stared at him, dumbfounded.

“So...where is the _real_ Greenland?”

“He’s been locked up in...isolation”

“I don’t even know how any of you managed to take him down but we’ll sort that out another time”, Brevity shook his head.

“What are we going to do with this pig?” Demencia questioned and Carter seemed to echo this anxiety. Brevity brought a finger to his chin.

“Well the doors are all damaged from Jupiter activating his powers. We might be able to find an exit elsewhere in the prison-”, Brevity paused after seeing the look of relief on the prison guards face, “-don’t get relaxed. You’re going to be a hostage”.

* * *

 

”What, because of my reciprocation?”, the scientist scoffed.

“Not to mention your considerable lack of enthusiasm when it came to stopping”, Black Hat sneered. He pressed closer against the shorter man and Dr Sleepless huffed.

”Nothing to say, hm? Well, even if my ‘beating around the bush’ isn't ‘cute’...” Black Hat purred, drawing his hand up to Dr Sleepless’ chin. The scientist didn't say anything and instead drew his other arm around the other side of the villains waist. His unusual eyes remained glossy with a gaze that could only be described as adoring. For a second, Black Hat contemplated leaving his sentence to hang in the air, to lean forward and take the doctors lower lip between his teeth.

“I’ll tell you what _I_ find endearing...”, he continued. Casting the thoughts from his mind. “That you believe I am oblivious to your intent”, Black Hat finished.

With that he snapped his hands down to grab both of the doctors and hold them above his head against the wall before he even had time to breathe.

Dr Sleepless kicked out his leg and swung it behind Black Hat’s, causing him to stumble and let go. He then pushed forward, nearly throwing the villain to the ground but Black Hat spun quick enough to knock Dr Sleepless down with him. Immediately the number one villain straddled his thighs and using his shins, kept the others legs more or less in place while he pinned the scientist's wrists with his hands, either side of his head.

“You don't have your bag and all of a sudden you have enough backbone to go for _me_?”, it was hard to pinpoint where the mocking in his tone ended and where his incredulity began.

Dr Sleepless looked positively feral for for a moment before he jut his hips up, trying to push the villain off. The former injuries still spattered over his face looked as though they might reopen with the force of his aggravation. Black Hat scowled. He wasn't going to waste his time wrestling with the scientist. As much as his attitude change had caught the villain by surprise, it didn't suddenly make the doctor stronger.  

In fact, in some ways, he was particularly weak.  

* * *

 

“We can’t open the doors!”, Earnest yelled from the other side of the indeed, wonky set of double doors. Beyond the blurred windows, was the shape of Officer Lazcano. Sure enough, the concrete that made up the floor had been uprooted in short, protruding cracks which left the door unmovable. Though it hadn’t shaken Black Hat, Jupiter had fucked up the environment for sure.

Earnest stood with TI’Besky and Corc, both held Jupiter and Solaria over their shoulders, respectively.

“So, what should we do?” Corc asked Earnest and the older man sighed. It was obvious Lazcano was trying from her end to no avail.

“They’re not going to open any old exit in here, they do want to keep us inside remember. No matter how many brief alliances are formed”, Besky commented and Earnest nodded.

“We’re putting their bodies in the infirmary!”

“Do you have someone in there to tend to them?!” Lazcano questioned.

“No?!” Earnest looked genuinely confused at this even being suggested.

“Someone needs to help them!” came the faint yell, god these walls and doors were sound proof.

“Why?!” Corc insisted.

“Their injuries are drastic! God knows what will happen if they’re left alone!”

“That’s their fuckin’ fault”, Corc muttered and Besky chuckled before grimacing. Holding the hero this close meant the stench of his wound was becoming a bit much.

“Well we gotta do something with them”, Besky sighed.

“What about inmate 29?”

“She’s going to start getting pissy if we treat her like a free health service”, Earnest commented.

“Hey what’s going on with Zaheed?! We haven’t heard from them since they had the break-down!”, Hoag had rushed up, yelling, and couldn’t hide the smug smile on his face. All the villains grinned at this and awaited a response from Lazcano.

“To be honest, I don’t know what they’re going to do! But it’s not going to be good. It’ll be a lot better if we can get the heroes back on our side!”

“I bet it would”, Besky quipped.

“Well we can’t right now, we’re going to have to find another way to give them to you!”

“You’ll have to use another entrance...the postal room shouldn’t have been damaged!”.

“What about the doors _inbetween_ us and the postal room?!” Earnest pointed out.

“Get creative!”, Lazcano shrugged.

“Why should we even fuckin’ bother?” Corc hissed, re-adjusting Solaria on his shoulder. The girl still hadn’t stirred.

“Because I’m concerned about what Dr Zaheed might do if they still have something to hold against us”, Earnest rolled his eyes.

“But if the heroes leave, there’s no reason for them to hold back”, Besky suddenly claimed and they all went silent.

“We can sort that out”, was a new voice and Demencia bound over to them, eyes glinting and unusually sharp teeth bared with a grin. Brevity followed soon after with a quiet smile.

“We need to get those injured heroes on the other side, we’ve got everything we need here”.

* * *

 

Gripping the wrists of the other tighter in the one hand  (to the point that Black Hat actually worried for his fragile bones for a moment), Dr Sleepless stopped writhing when the taller of the two bent forward.  With his now free hand, Black Hat tilted the jaw of the other to the side with a softness that left the scientist limp for a second.

“So what happens now? Will a bag over your head make this fool in you go away?”

“You sound threatened”, Dr Sleepless sneered and Black Hat rolled his eyes. Leaning forward he was now an inch or so away from the others ear. Blowing the few curls of hair out the way, the scientist shivered. The villain chuckled when it was apparent Dr Sleepless was not happy about his own reaction and now tried to squirm away again. To no avail of course, as he once again stilled when Black Hat whispered into his ear.

“Are you _trying_ to threaten me?”, he asked softly.

Dr Sleepless opened his mouth to speak but his breath was stolen and he could only mewl when Black Hat blew against his ear again. The sensation was cold; almost a saving grace from the heat flaring through his cheeks and throat.

“You know we have more important things to do-”, Dr Sleepless managed before a surprisingly warm tongue swept it's way over the shell of his ear. His body jolted a little and he unwittingly bucked up again against Black Hat.  

“I don't appreciate you thinking about anything else right now”, the voice resonated over him and his arms felt cold as his hair raised.

“I was wrong in thinking you were threatened. You're jealous, jefecito”, Dr Sleepless breathed and wasn't surprised when Black Hats eye widened and there were claws pinching into the thin skin of his inner wrist.

“Instead of smart mouthing me, how about you just lie still and listen to what I have to say?”, he purred. Smiling now, the scientist could feel it. It wasn't a kind smile.

“You're making me regret every moment of being able to look into those pretty eyes of yours, you need your bag again, Mr 31”.

Dr Sleepless was painfully aware of every time Black Hat so much as shifted, it felt like his nerve-endings had been frayed.

“You're just like the rest of us now. Trapped in here. With most of those on the outside treating you like the enemy, you're running out of options…”

The scientists eyes felt warm and tired. He sighed into the heat.

“Unfortunately for you I'm not even _giving_ you these options. You're mine in here and you _will_ continue working for me”.

Before he knew it, the ceiling Dr Sleepless so determinedly stared at was becoming blurry with the wash of tears. Why did this even happen? It was all the more intense now that there wasn't his bag to keep the brush of the villains mouth from his skin.

“Which means don't try for me again, and as soon as you're up, tell me what materials you need for the weapon I want”.

It almost sounded as though Black Hat himself was entering a trance like state. Dr Sleepless didn't realise that Black Hat had even let go of his wrists until the hand not holding his jaw in place (though now there was little need to) felt it's way into his hair and fingers gently knotted into the locks.

There was a tugging sensation only when his head lifted in response to lips on his ear. Dr Sleepless whined, finally taking the opportunity of his free hands to cover his mouth, turning over onto his side only for Black Hat to follow. His jaw was released and the number one villain took the scientist's hand away from his mouth so the ceaseless mutters and moans could be heard.

“Do you understand?” Black Hat bit.

Dr Sleepless didn't know if he was mortified or excited or anything inbetween. Closing his eyes, he tries to ignore the feeling of Black Hats legs still straddling his hips (though as he’d turned to one side, it was more like the number one villain was atop the one hip). God knows his nerves couldn't take any further acknowledgment of the others body upon his own.

“I wouldn't ignore me if I were you”, Black Hat hissed and drew his mouth down to the junction between his jaw and shoulder. Pulling the prison uniform away, he grazed his teeth over the skin. Light enough not to mark, hard enough for the scientist to mutter out a broken,

“Yes”.

With that Black Hat sunk his teeth into then flesh. Quick yet startlingly painful and Dr Sleepless let out a cry. Black Hat soon retreated and looked down at his work. Licking his lips.

Like the weather in Iceland, Dr Sleepless had gone through various states in a short time and was now truly wrecked. On his side, he brought his knuckles to his lips with shaking, curled fingers. Breath escaped him in damaged inhales and exhales. His cheeks were coloured as though he was feverishly sick and his eyes shone with the teasing of tears. His shoulder was a mess of blood, it pooled darkest at the teeth indents. Black Hat smirked as he stood up and away, looking down. At least no one had seen him like _this._

The villain pulled him to his feet where he trembled ever so slightly. His eyes remained averted. By the time Black Hat returned from the bathroom, he still hadn't found stable footing. The villain stepped forward and took his jaw in his grasp. That caused the scientist to look at him with flushed anxiety.

Black Hat scowled, teeth flashing as he bared them momentarily before the pressure of his fingertips against the scientist's chin increased and he brought him forward into a hard kiss.

When he released, the doctor barely gasped as his jaw was let go and the bag was pulled over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, sorry for the delay! This chapter is a 5000 word one, so have 1000 more words for the lateness! 
> 
> I've had a lot of work to do not to mention I'm in Iceland at the moment staying up to fly out at 4am, but thanks for your patience!  
> I can't believe I hit 400 comments! I'm so happy that everyone is still enjoying this and I hope enjoy you what is to come!
> 
> UPDATE: Guys I'm actually sitting in the airport beaming at the comments so far, just another massive thank you to everyone taking the time to write me one!


End file.
